


The Gathering Storm

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abandonment, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Coercion, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Nightmares, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'Look for me in the whirlwind or the storm' (Marcus Garvey). The Raijinshu are known for their bonds that go beyond simple friendship, and their devotion to the Thunder God that goes beyond mere loyalty. This is the tale of the sorrows and struggles that brought them together and led them to stand by Laxus's side. Raijinshu Backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A massive shout out to ArmyofBirbs for this chapter!

    It was little more than a month after his sixth birthday that he’d first learned about the darkness that resided within him. The day had started innocuously enough as he’d found himself being dragged out of bed by his older brother at the crack of dawn, and despite the early hour, he’d eagerly agreed to a sparring session. He’d only been allowed to start learning recently, even though he’d begged incessantly over the last couple of years after watching Fredric and their father practising nearly every day…the sight of his older brother wielding a sword had been enough to catch his interest, and he’d hoped that one day he’d be able to face Fredric as an equal, and that was why he had spent nearly every moment practising since the moment his parents had allowed him to pick up a practice sword.

     That dream was what sent him chasing after his brother as the older boy led the way outside, missing the unfriendly look that passed across Fredric’s face when he glanced back at him and unaware that more that more than one dream was going to be shattered that morning.

    Outside he had willingly accepted the practice weapon he was handed, moving off to one side to work his way through the warm-up exercises his father had taught him, remembering all the warnings he had been given about skipping them. The sword was a little heavier than the one he usually used, and a quick glance showed that it wasn’t the slender rapier that his father had given him, but one of the sturdier ones that his brother and father used in their spars. For a moment he thought about protesting, as he realised that the weight was going to slow him down, but the memory of watching them practice stilled his tongue - if he wanted to get closer to his brother then he needed to use the same weapon. With a determined frown, he began to swing it, trying to get used to the weight.

“Get ready!” The sudden shout was the only warning he got, and he barely managed to lift the wooden blade in time to stop the other one that was rushing towards his face. His arms trembled slightly under the force of the impact, but he managed to stave off the attack, opening his mouth to shout at his brother for the unfair attack only to be silenced by yet another attack. Frantically he parried it and jumped back to try and put some distance between them, but Fredric wasn’t having it, following closely behind him and forcing him to focus entirely on trying to shield himself.

“Stop it!”  He finally managed to protest, staring wide-eyed at his brother as he finally took notice of the smirk on the older boy’s face, fear flooding him as he realised that this wasn’t just practice anymore. That his brother was deliberately trying to hit him, the glint in the turquoise eyes that were several shades darker than his own telling him just how serious the older boy was about this.

 “No,” the cold reply startled him, and this time he wasn’t able to keep up with the flurry of attacks that were unleashed on him. Yelping he staggered back, wincing as his brother’s blade seemed to find every hole in his defence, and he knew that he was going to be completely covered in bruises if he didn’t manage to stop this.

“That hurts!” Freed shouted, but the words only seemed to encourage his brother, and he winced as the practice sword collided with his wrist with even more force than before. Desperately he tried to parry, wondering what he had done this time to upset his brother. The last time he’d acted like this had been, the day after Freed had first managed to use rune magic, then he’d been lashing out, out of jealousy and it had taken both their parents to pull them apart. But he couldn’t think of anything that he had done to trigger this. Especially when they hadn’t even seen much of each other the past couple of days, as Fredric had been away with their father to learn more about the family business. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

“So that you learn your place, little brother!”

“What do you mean?” Freed demanded as he finally managed to put some distance between them, staring at the older boy in confusion, taken aback by the angry expression that had replaced the earlier smirk and he found himself backing away warily.

“All father could talk about while we were working, was you!” Fredric snarled, and Freed’s eyes widened at the hatred behind those words. Sure, they had argued plenty in the past and got into more than one proper fight, but that was to be expected as they were brothers. However, he had never seen such anger and hate in the older boy’s eyes, and certainly not aimed in his direction and he swallowed nervously, wishing that he’d never agreed to come outside this morning. “Perfect Freed! All he wanted to talk about was your magic, and how quickly you were learning to use a sword! I was right there - right in front of him, but all he could see was you.”

“I…”

“SHUT UP!” Fredric screamed cutting him off, and Freed’s mouth snapped shut at once, realising that anything he said was going to be taken the wrong way at the moment. Frantically he glanced towards the house, hoping that someone would’ve been roused by the shout, but there was no sign of life, and his fear grew as he realised that he was going to have to deal with this on his own. “I don’t want to hear your excuses. I’m going to show him which of us is better! I’m going to make him see me!” His brother had charged before he’d even finished speaking and Freed panicked as he took in the wild eyes, realising that the older boy had no intention of holding back this time.

    The fear seemed to sharpen his mind for a moment, and he moved back even as he raised his own weapon once more, but this time it wasn’t in a defensive position. He knew that there was no way he could hold back the older boy’s attacks, and certainly no way he could beat him in a straight fight, but he did have one weapon that his brother didn’t have his magic! He still only knew the basics, but one of the first things his parents had shown him was how to create a magical barrier - a barrier that he could order to hold back anyone he considered to be an enemy. It hurt to think of Fredric in that way, but at the moment it was clear that was what he was.

    His hand was a blur as he wrote runes in the air in front of him, faltering briefly as he caught the way the rage in his brother’s eyes had intensified at the sight of the purple writing filling the air between them and his breath caught in his throat as something more dangerous entered Fredric’s eyes. Frantically he worked faster, but that brief moment of hesitation had cost him, and he closed his eyes as he realised that he wasn’t going to make it in time, his arm dropping limply to his side as he tried to brace himself for the blow to come. However, even as defeat washed over him, something stirred in his chest, and his eyes flew open once more as something dark and ugly rose through the fear.

“M-monster!” Fredric had skidded to a halt in front of him and was now staring wide-eyed at him, and Freed blinked as the rage and hatred were replaced with fear. He glanced down at himself, unable to see anything that could have brought about that change, before slowly lifting his head to stare at the older boy. There was relief that his brother had stopped, and confusion, but the dominant feeling was the darkness that had risen a moment before. A small part of him realised that he should have been scared by that, but it was an oddly comforting sensation, as though he’d just been wrapped in one of their mother’s hugs, and his lips curled up in a smile even as his gaze hardened.

    Barely aware of what he was doing, allowing the soothing darkness to guide his actions he lifted his weapon once more, only this time the runes he traced in the air were not to make a barrier. In fact, as he focused on them for a second, he realised that he didn’t even recognise the majority of them, and yet that fact didn’t halt him, and neither did the fact that they were a much darker shade than his normal magic. It was strange, but they felt more natural to him than any of the runes his father had shown him so far, and his smile grew as he worked. _This is my magic…_

“Freed, what are you doing?” Fredric asked uncertainly as he took a step back, his weapon falling from suddenly nerveless fingers as he stared at Freed with wide, frightened eyes. This wasn’t the boy he’d been facing a moment before. There was a dark expression on the younger’s face as he continued to draw runes with a confidence that he’d never shown before, but more terrifying still was his right eye, the usual turquoise replaced by a dark void, with magic swirling in its depths. “Freed…”

    Freed could hear his brother speaking, but it sounded like it was coming from a great distance and he couldn’t bring himself to try and work out what he was saying. Why should he listen to him anyway? After all, it was Fredric that had attacked him. It was Fredric that had started this. Fredric that needed to be punished. The darkness swirled more strongly at that thought, and his gaze snapped to his brother as he finished the runes with a small, dark smile playing on his lips.

“Pain…” He whispered, his magic instantly flaring around him, and he watched mesmerised as the runes he’d just written shot towards his brother.

    The older boy had no time to dodge, instead throwing his arms up in a desperate attempt to protect himself, but the runes passed through them as though they didn’t exist. For a brief second, nothing seemed to happen, and he opened his mouth to taunt Freed for his failure when suddenly it felt as though every nerve in his body had caught fire. He screamed, twisting in place as his body seemed to tear itself apart around him. There were tears on his cheeks as he glanced frantically towards Freed, trying to find the strength to beg for it to stop, but the words caught in his throat as he caught the dark expression on his brother’s face. _Demon, he’s a demon,_ was his last thought as the pain became too much for him to bear, and he was unconscious before he collapsed to the ground.

   Freed gasped and dropped to his knees as the strange darkness disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving him feeling oddly drained and empty, and for a moment he just sat there trying to catch his breath and work out what had happened. It the haze cleared from his mind, he let out a horrified cry as his memories became clearer and his head shot upwards, eyes widening with horror as he spotted his brother sprawled on the ground a short distance away. _What did I do?_

“Fredric…” He whispered, trying to get his feet under him, knowing that he needed to check on the older boy…that he needed to get help, and yet his body was refusing to obey his commands, and tears began to streak down his cheeks as he stared desperately at his brother.

    However, the back door flew open a moment later, and their parents rushed out, and he numbly realised that their fight must have finally woken them. _No, his scream woke them,_ his mind added coldly, and he trembled, shrinking in on himself as he felt their eyes on him, before their attention was drawn to his brother and he flinched as he heard his mother’s horrified cry. With great difficulty he managed to lift his head and watched as both his parents rushed to Fredric’s side and dropped down beside him, relief flooding him as he realised that his brother was getting help.

“What have you done?” His mother demanded looking at him horror even as she pulled Fredric into her lap, cradling his brother’s head with gentle hands, and he swallowed as he caught sight of his brother’s face, still twisted by pain and fear even in unconsciousness. _What had he done?_ His father was shouting for someone to fetch a doctor, before turning cool, turquoise eyes towards him and a shiver went down his back. His parents had never looked at him like that before, and it scared him. Realising that they were waiting for a response he tried to find his voice, even though he had no idea what to say.

“I…” Freed finally managed to force out, feeling his lower lip begging to tremble as he caught the accusing looks he was receiving growing darker, sniffling as he tried to stop more tears from falling. He had no right to cry when he was the one that had hurt his brother. “I didn’t mean to…” He didn’t even know how he’d managed to do it; all he’d meant to do was put a barrier between them to stop his brother from hitting him anymore, so what had gone wrong? He was still learning magic, there was no way he should have known how to do something like that. A shiver went through him as he recalled the darkness that had risen in his chest, and he shuddered, whatever comfort he had managed to derive from it before completely gone now, and he shook his head frantically, trying to drive the memory away. “I don’t know…I don’t know…”

_What did I do? What am I?_

**

   It had been two days since the fight, and in that time, he hadn’t seen his parents once in that time. In fact, the only person he’d seen had been one of the maids, and she’d refused to look at him, let alone answer his frightened questions, only staying long enough to deliver his meals and take the largely uneaten food away again. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. The image of his magic flaring out, and Fredric collapsing limply in its aftermath refused to fade. _Was his brother okay?_ He’d been sent to his room the moment they’d returned to the house and told that under no circumstance was he to leave until they knew what was happening. So, he’d been helpless to do anything but listen to the sound of hurried footsteps and frantic voices, unable to make out anything that would tell him what was going on, his fear and guilt growing by the hour.

    More than once he’d contemplated sneaking out to try and find out what was happening, but the memory of how his parents had looked at him stayed his feet. He’d never seen them look so disappointed and almost afraid when they were around him, and he didn’t want to do anything that would give them even more reason to be angry with him. And so he waited. Praying that his brother would be okay, that his parents would forgive him, and cursing the fact that he had born with magic. If only he had been like his brother, this would never have happened - Fredric wouldn’t have felt the need to try and prove that he was better, and Freed wouldn’t have been able to hurt him.

    It was on the third evening that his father finally stepped into his room, and by that time Freed had been wound so tightly that he thought he was going to explode if he didn’t hear something soon, and he’d shot to his feet the moment he’d realised who it was. However, hurt flashed through him when his father held a hand out to stave him off when he tried to rush to him, and dread pooled in his stomach as he took in the grim expression being levelled at him. _Fredric? He’s okay, right? I didn’t hurt him that badly, did I?_ He desperately wanted to ask those questions, but his voice was trapped, and he could only stare pleadingly up at his father. _Please, tell me he’s okay…_

“Your brother is going to be fine.” His frantic thoughts skidded to a halt as the words registered, and he struggled to stop his legs giving way beneath him, although he couldn’t stop the relieved tears that trickled down his cheeks. _He’s okay._

“Can I see him?” Freed asked hopefully once he’d finally managed to get his voice to work, wanting to see for himself that his sibling was fine and to apologise for what had happened, although he still had no idea what had happened with his magic. He had carefully avoided doing anything remotely linked to his magic over the past couple of days, terrified that he might do something else, and terrified that the darkness might reappear.

“No.”

“But…” Freed protested, stunned by the instant refusal, although he cut himself off abruptly as he took in the way his father’s eyes had narrowed and he found himself shrinking back. He knew that it was his fault, even if he didn’t know how he’d done it, and that he deserved to be punished, but surely, they knew it was an accident? That there was no way, he would do anything else that could even remotely risk hurting his brother?

“You are not to go near your brother for the time being,” his father ordered, and Freed could only stare up at him with shocked eyes. _I’m not allowed to see him?_ Numbness crept through his body as he met his father’s gaze, realising that he really didn’t trust him to go near Fredric, and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. _‘Monster’…_ His brother’s terrified insult echoed through his mind, and he wrapped his arms protectively around himself as he tried to push the memory away. He wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone again, somehow, he would prove that to them.  “In fact, it would be best for everyone if you stayed in here as much as possible.”

     With that, his father turned and left the room, and a small part of Freed was surprised that he didn’t hear the door being locked. Not that it was needed, as it felt like he couldn’t move. _I’m to stay here…away from everyone?_ A small, hiccupping sob welled up, followed by another, and another and finally he moved, slumping to the floor as he began to cry in earnest. 

_Am I really a monster?_

**

    Three weeks had passed since Fredric had woken after the incident, and yet still there was no sign of his family forgiving him or even seeking him out. The only time he strayed from his room was to go to the bathroom, all meals were delivered to him, and if he ever tried to wander elsewhere he found himself subject to wary stares and whispers, and after encountering that a couple of times he found himself willingly hiding away in the room. Instead, he spent his days sitting by the window and watching as people came and went, not really paying to attention to the number of strange faces that he saw, unable to focus on anything but the fact that he didn’t understand what was going on - hurt and confusion warring for control.

    It was halfway through the fourth week that he finally saw his parents, but there was no real relief to be found as they maintained a careful distance, ordering him to follow them in cold voices that caused dread to pool in his stomach. Still, he didn’t voice any complaints or questions, deciding to focus on the fact that they had finally come to see him, and he followed silently behind them as they led the way downstairs. A soft noise caught his attention as they passed his brother’s room and his head shot up, and for a moment, he found himself staring into Fredric’s eyes as the older peered out of the partially open door. Relief flooded him at the confirmation that his brother really was okay and he opened his mouth, intending to apologise when his brother’s eyes hardened, and he slammed the door shut.

“Come along,” his mother ordered, and he realised that he’d come to a halt, staring at the door with hurt eyes. He wanted to protest - Fredric was so close, and he just wanted the chance to speak to him, but there was something unyielding in her voice, and he found himself following obediently before he’d even decided what to do.

    As they led him out of the house, he was aware of the servants gathering in the doorway, and he began to feel uneasy as he heard them whispering, a feeling that only increased when he glanced back, and they all carefully avoided his gaze. Worrying his bottom lip, he turned back, trying to gather his courage to ask what was going on when his gaze settled on a man that was waiting by the front gate. It wasn’t someone he knew, but he looked vaguely familiar, and he frowned as he studied him, slightly frightened by the size of the man and the dangerous air that he was letting off. It took him another moment to realise that he was one of the strangers that had visited several times over the past few weeks. Still, he couldn’t relax, the man didn’t look anything like the people that his family normally spent time with.

“This is the boy?” The man demanded when they reached him.

“Yes, this is Freed,” his father replied as he stepped aside, and Freed found himself being pushed forward by his mother and he shrank in on himself as he felt the man’s eyes raking him from head to toe, confusion flooding him. _What’s going on?_ He was caught by surprise when he was shoved forwards again, stumbling forwards with a startled cry and barely managing to avoid colliding with the stranger and he hastily turned to look at his parents, eyes widening as he realised that they had stepped back. Neither of them was looking at him, and he felt his eyes beginning to sting with tears, fear rising as he realised that there was more to what was happening that he could understand.

“Mother…? Father…?” He asked in alarm as strong hands settled on his shoulders, easily holding him in place as he tried to move back to them and he glanced up at the man towering above him. There was something about the mud-coloured eyes that met his for a moment that made him nervous, and he hastily turned his attention back to his parents, not daring to hold the man’s gaze any longer.

“Don’t call us that,” His father snapped and Freed flinched at the harsh tone, despite the distance they had maintained since the incident they had never spoken to him like that before, and he found himself unable to do anything but stared wide-eyed as the man continued grimly. “Someone with your kind of magic has no place here.” _But, you were so happy when I started using magic!_  His brother had never shown any talent for magic, even though rune magic had run in the family for generations, and his father had been over the moon when his magic had first developed. Hence his brother’s jealousy, and he couldn’t understand what had changed. It had been an accident…his magic hadn’t changed, it was the same magic he’d always had, the magic he’d inherited from his father. _Wasn’t it?_

“But…” He protested weakly.

“This isn’t up for discussion,” his father cut across him, finally meeting his gaze and Freed swallowed nervously as he failed to find any trace of the gentleman he’d been raised by. “You nearly killed your brother, and he’s now scared to be around you. Stories of what happened have already begun to spread, damaging the Justine name and that is not something I can allow to continue.”

“I…”

“This is for the best,” his mother said quietly, and he turned to her, relieved to at least see a hint of warmth in her eyes as she looked at him. “You must’ve seen how your presence is affecting everyone? There is no place for you here anymore,” she sounded almost sad at that moment and Freed watched her hopefully, surely she wasn’t going to go through with this. She wouldn’t really send him away, would she? However, that hope was dashed a moment later when she glanced across at her husband, her expression hardening before she turned back to him. “Which is why Kenta is going to take you away and find you a new home,” she choked slightly on the last bit, but Freed didn’t notice, too focused on the fact that she was willing to send him away with this man.

   Before he could even think of protesting again, his parents bowed in unison to the man holding him, before turning away without even another glance in his direction, and panic flooded him as he realised that they were heading back to the house without him. _NO!_

“I won’t use it again!” He promised desperately, straining against the hands that were holding him in place as he reached out for his parents, unable to understand why they were walking away and leaving him with a complete stranger. Tears were beginning to trickle down his cheeks when they didn’t even hesitate at his words, and the fight slowly drained out of him as he realised that they really had no intention of turning back. That they were serious about sending him away, and he sniffled before trying one last time. “Please…” It was as though he hadn’t even spoken and he finally stopped trying to escape, feeling something breaking in his chest as he watched through tearful eyes as they disappeared out of sight. _Why?_ When the door closed behind them, the sound was deafening, and he found himself crumpling to his knees as he stared wide-eyed at the barrier. _Why? Why? WHY?_

    He was allowed to remain in that position for a few minutes before rough hands hauled him back to his feet and spun him around and he sniffled as he found himself staring into Kenta’s eyes from an uncomfortably close distance. His earlier fear returned tenfold as any pretence of gentleness had been stripped away, and he automatically tried to pull away, only to freeze as strong fingers tightened around the back of his neck, and his eyes widened in alarm at the silent warning. Dread washing over him at the man’s next words.

“Dry your tears boy, where we’re going only your darkness is going to be needed.”

****

Five years later:

 _Only your darkness is going to be needed._ The words echoed in Freed’s mind as he slumped against the wall, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the fresh blood staining his clothes, although it did nothing to block out the cries that were echoing in his memories - cries that he had helped to create. _Darkness._ Over the past five years, he had become intimately acquainted with the darkness that existed inside him, hating it with a passion, and yet at the same time relying on it for his survival. He was a weapon - a tool. A slave. The comforting feel he had got from it all those years ago had never returned, and he prayed that it never would…having long since realised that if it did, it would mean that he had fallen completely, and that was the one thing he desperately wanted to avoid.

     Sometimes he wondered if his parents had known what kind of life they were sending him off to, or if they would care even they hadn’t. Kenta had never told him what had transpired in the meetings he’d had with his parents, just stating that he belonged to him now. At the start, he’d not realised what that meant, a small part of him managing to remain hopeful and innocent despite what had happened, and he had followed the older man, hoping that eventually, he would be able to find a new home, and possibly a family. That dream had long since fallen prey to the darkness.  If he was honest, he had known that it was never going to happen the moment that he had been led into the dark, dingy guildhall and stared fearfully at the men that had gathered around, staring at him with dangerous eyes. That had been the day that he’d been informed that he was now part of their guild, but not as an equal member, but as a slave.

   That had been the day that he’d been collared, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and brushing his fingers over the metal cuff that lay tightly against his throat. It was both a sign of his rank, but it also served the purpose of keeping him prisoner, without needing to use proper restraints, although he’d learned that the hard way nearly a month after he’d arrived when he’d finally tried to escape.

   _He’d waited until the last of the men had dozed off in the main hall before slipping out of the back, avoiding who was on watch at the front. No one had bothered to make sure he was in the dingy pantry that served as his room, and he had carefully made sure that he’d not put a foot wrong over the past room, hoping to lull them into false confidence. It had been hearing Kenta boasting that he’d already broken him that had made him choose today for his attempt. And he knew that if he failed now, he would never get another chance as that ‘trust’ would be shattered, but he refused to let himself falter, knowing that this wasn’t the life he wanted._

_At first, it had seemed to be going well. He’d made it out of the Guildhall and taken off into the trees, relieved for once that the building was isolated and surrounded by woods as it gave him a better chance of managing to hide. With increasing confidence, he had continued to move forward, his thoughts centred solely on the thought of being free, although he had no idea where he was going to go or what he was going to do. Therefore, he was caught by surprise when the collar around his neck began to glow a couple of minutes later, casting an eerie light over the trees and he’d glanced around in alarm, realising that the light was going to lead anyone who’d noticed his absence right to him. However, that became the least of his concerns when the collar began to burn against his skin, and it took all his willpower not to cry out as he desperately grasped the metal and tried to pull it away._

_The collar hadn’t so much as shifted beneath his efforts, and a moment later he found himself crashing to his knees as pain shot through his body, coming from the collar and this time he couldn’t hold back a cry. As he writhed against the ground, feeling as though hot needles were being driven into every part of his body he couldn’t help but wonder if this was what he’d done to his brother._

_It was nearly ten minutes later that the collar abruptly began to cool down, by which time he was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, and he hadn’t even tried to get to his feet as the pain began to fade into a background hum. It was only a couple of minutes later that he’d heard footsteps heading in his direction, and he weakly turned his head towards them, despair washing over him as he realised that he’d lost his one and only chance to escape even before Kenta emerged from the trees._

_“Did you really think we would let you wander around without taking steps to make sure you couldn’t escape?” Kenta had asked crouching down beside him, lips twisted into a dark smirk when Freed had turned wide eyes towards him. His body was still throbbing from the shock, and he couldn’t even summon the energy to try and flinch away when the older man reached out to run his fingers over the metal cuff as he added coldly. “As long as that remains around your neck, you can’t go more than two hundred metres from my side.”_

_“Why?” Freed managed to ask, unable to understand why they would go to such lengths to keep him prisoner. After all, it wasn’t as though he was doing anything that someone else couldn’t do, in fact for the past month he had been little more than a maid. He was expendable, so why go to such lengths? His knowledge of magic was limited, but even he knew how much effort it must’ve taken to make and maintain an item like his collar and he couldn’t imagine Kenta doing that unless there was something in it for him._

_“Because we have a use for a mage like you, and I have no intention of letting such a useful tool slip out of my fingers…”_

    At the time he hadn’t understood what the older man meant, and to be honest, he hadn’t cared, too caught up in the fact that he had not only failed to escape but that he’d never stood a chance to start with. Afterwards, he’d been introduced to the guilds favoured method of punishment, the physical element a shock to him as even after the incident with his brother, his parents had never once raised a hand against him, and he had very nearly broken then. He still wasn’t sure how he’d found the strength to endure, but somehow he had managed to hold on, learning to hold back both cries and tears of pain once he realised that they only increased the pain.

   Nearly three months later, his punishment had finally been lifted, and it was after that, that he had finally learned why Kenta had taken him in and was working so hard to keep him. He hadn’t put up a fight when he was dragged along with a small group of guild members who usually disappeared for a day or two, before returning a little worse for wear, but with either money or plenty of goods to be sold. In all honesty, he had been relieved just to get to see a little of the outside world, as even though the collar would prevent him from escaping, he had been kept on a ridiculously short leash since his escape attempt. The trip had taken nearly three days, but they were some of the best days he’d had in a while, and his heart had felt a little lighter until they arrived at their destination.

     It was a small village, three dozen houses scattered around a simple looking church and nestled in the shelter of a large hill. For a wild moment, he had thought that maybe they were going to get rid of him, or at least present him with a chance to get away, because surely if he called out that he was being held prisoner someone would help? That hope had lasted all of a few minutes before he’d finally begun to pay attention to the quiet conversations around him, horror dawning as caught words such as ‘ _kill’_ and ‘ _maybe we can leave one or two alive’._ Just what the hell were they planning on doing? He hadn’t even realised that he was backing away before he was abruptly brought to a halt by a strong hand gripping his neck, and he’d looked up to find Kenta watching him with a hungry expression.

“Time to make yourself useful boy!”

     It was his magic he’d learned, his ability to write runes and set absolute rules that they wanted to use, and the darkness within him that they wanted to exploit. On that first raid, Kenta had forced him to set a barrier around the village that would prevent anyone but their group from entering or leaving. He’d tried to protest, not sure that he could even do something that big, especially as apart from a failed attempt to remove the collar around his neck he hadn’t used his magic once since attacking his brother. His protests had increased as he connected the dots between what they’d been saying and what they were planning to do - refusing to use his magic to hurt someone else, even if he wouldn’t be attacking the village.

    But of course, protests hadn’t been enough, and he’d found himself choking seconds later, Kenta’s fingers tightening around his neck. He’d honestly thought that he was going to die then, his vision blurring around the edges as he dangled in the man’s grasp, but just as he had been fading into the darkness, he’d been offered a choice - use his magic or lose his life. In the end, he’d obeyed, for the sake of his own life, no matter how much he hated his current situation. He had done as they asked, pushing his magic to its limits as he set the barrier around the village. As he’d worked he’d felt the same darkness, he’d felt when facing his brother rising in his chest, but this time it wasn’t a comforting sensation. Instead, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Something that only increased when he’d been forced to watch the raid from just beyond the barrier, tears trickling down his cheeks as he watched villagers attempting to flee, only to find their path blocked by his magic, and he’d felt the darkness seeping deeper into his heart as one by one they fell victim to his guild.

     Freed grimaced as he stared down at his hands. It had been four years since then, four long years of drowning in the darkness that had never stopped growing since that day. For the first year, he had been restricted to just casting barriers, not that it eased his guilt in the slightest, as he knew at least some people might’ve survived without his magic impeding their escape, a point that Kenta and the others never failed to remind him of.

   However, in the end, that had not been enough to satisfy them, and he’d been forced to participate in raids. The first time they had asked him he’d tried to fight back, unable to bear the thought of directly having to hurt others even if his heart was slowly beginning to harden. That defiance had very nearly cost him his life, and just as he had the first time, he capitulated, only this time he had thrown himself deliberately into his own darkness, the slight distance that gave him from his own actions the only reason why his own actions didn’t break him completely.

    However, the darkness could only protect him some of the time, and the rest of the time he was forced to confront the fact that he really had become the monster that his brother had identified him as years before. _You saw more clearly than either of us knew,_ Freed thought grimly as he stared at his hands, wondering just how many lives had been lost to those two hands. More than he cared to count, he thought, and he closed his eyes against the nausea that welled up at that thought. When he was out on a raid and wrapped up in his magic it was easier to act and forget what he was, but here and now, he didn’t have that protection, and he felt a familiar feeling of disgust settle across him.

_I am a monster._

**

 “Boy!” He flinched at the shout, a familiar spark of anger rising in his chest at the name, not one person had called him by his name since the day his parents had said him away. At one point he’d contemplated allowing it to wash away, after all, it was the name his parents had given him, and anything that reminded him of them was painful, but he found himself unable to let it go. It was a silly thing, but it was something that belonged to him, and he couldn’t bear to lose anything else. Often at night when the rest of the gang were sleeping, or too far away to hear he would whisper his name aloud, needing to hear it so that it wouldn’t slip away completely. “We’re moving out in a couple of hours, and I don’t want any of your funny business.” The voice dragged his attention back to the present, and he flinched as he realised that Kenta had stepped into the small room and was now glaring at him, and it took a moment for him to process what the older man had said.

     _Another raid._ Freed’s stomach plummeted at the thought, and he glanced down at his stained clothing, nausea rising at the thought of being sent out again so soon. _Why? What does it take to satisfy your bloodlust?_ He might have accepted the fact that he was a monster, and that he was no better than the rest of them, even if his actions were born of self-preservation rather than a desire to hurt, but that didn’t mean he was any closer to understanding his masters. He didn’t want to understand, because if he did, then he really would be lost, and so far, he had managed to avoid completely disappearing into the shadows, although he knew that it was a battle he was slowly losing. _Funny business,_ despite the situation, his lips twisted up into a grim mockery of a smile, _of course, you would call it that._

    It had been the fourth raid he’d gone on after they’d forced him to start participating, and he’d found himself standing over a young woman who was holding tightly to a small boy who couldn’t have been more than four or five. He’d been on his own at that moment, completely out of sight of his companions, the collar meaning that they didn’t need to worry about him running off. For several minutes he’d just stood there staring at the pair, holding the blunt dagger that they allowed him to carry in front of him, ready to strike at a moment’s notice and yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. The darkness was still there, urging him to strike while he could, to do what he was meant to do, but for the first time, he fought back against the shadows.

 _‘Please…please save him…”_ In the end, it had been the woman’s quiet pleas that had allowed him to push through the darkness, and he’d realised that there were tears on his cheeks as he stared at them. _I can’t hurt them…_ That realisation had hit him like a bolt of lightning, along with a surge of terror as he’d heard the others starting to call for him, realising that he had been gone longer than he should have. It hadn’t been a conscious decision, and to this day he wasn’t sure what had made him act, but he’d found himself frantically erecting a barrier around them. Managing to give the woman the password that would set them free when it was safe seconds before they were discovered. His hand slipped down to rest against his side, mentally tracing the scar that ran down his side, the price that he had paid for standing there and refusing to take down the barrier protecting the pair.

_I saved them…_

      That defiance had cost him, but it had also lit a spark in his chest, and whenever he could he tried to save those he could. Although the opportunities had grown less over the years, as he was never allowed to stray far nowadays and while his casting had increased in speed, it still took time, and the slightest thing could halt him. His hands clenching as his mind drifted back to the raid they had just returned from, and he felt the darkness swirling, offering him an escape, but he forced himself to resist. Not only had he been unable to save anyone as he’d constantly had someone at his side, but he’d been confronted by an angry woman who was desperately trying to protect her family. She hadn’t cared that he was a child, she had seen him for the monster that he was, and the harsh words she had flung at him before she’d been silenced had burrowed under his skin.

    _I am a monster, you don’t need to tell me that._ Still, it was her words that forced him to rise to his feet, gathering the tattered remnants of himself as he lifted his head to meet Kenta’s gaze, aware that he was a pathetic sight. A skinny, undergrown eleven-year-old covered in blood and the dirt of fighting, eyes dulled by the ever-growing darkness and yet for the first time in months he stood tall under the force of the older man’s stare.

“I refuse to go,” he said quietly, fists balled at his side as he stared up at Kenta, silently asking himself what the hell he was doing as the mud-brown eyes narrowed dangerously at his defiance. He already knew how this was going to end, nothing ever changed, so why was he speaking out? Why couldn’t he stop himself from speaking out? From trying to fight against the inevitable? Lost in his whirling thoughts he was caught by surprise as the older man closed the gap between them in two easy strides, and he cried out in pain as he was sent crashing to the ground with a single blow, fairly sure that he’d just felt something give in his cheek.

    He wasn’t given a chance to recover, watching with horror as the older man brushed a finger over the ring on his left hand, and he barely had a second to brace himself before the collar around his neck heated up. The pain ripped through his entire body and he only just managed to stop himself from screaming, instead letting out a weak whimper as he writhed against the floor as he tried to do something, anything to ease the pain. Still, he didn’t want to give way this time, he didn’t want to prove the woman right, and somehow, he managed to twist himself so that he could glare up at his tormentor, although he was unable to get his voice to work as he struggled to hold back any more screams. Apparently, that had been enough to convey his continued defiance, as Kenta’s expression darkened as he pressed the ring again, and this time there was no way Freed could hold back his scream.

    It was more intense than he’d ever experienced before, and as he felt his consciousness slipping away from him he couldn’t help but wonder whether this was finally the day that Kenta was going to throw him away, somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to care. _I can’t be a monster if I’m dead,_ he realised, and despite the pain, his lips curled up weakly as the world finally disappeared around him…

_I don’t want to be a monster anymore…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

    Laxus grimaced as he stepped off the train, unobtrusively rubbing at his stomach and wondering how on earth some people seemed to enjoy travelling by train, levelling a dark glare at the small family that had shared his carriage on the way here as they bustled past him chattering happily. Stepping out of the flow of people he glanced around with narrowed eyes, wondering what on earth he was doing here as he located a quieter exit and headed in that direction. He’d had a range of jobs to choose from, and several of them had been somewhat interesting and had promised a challenge, by comparison, this one was potentially going to be a disappointment. _What the hell was I thinking?_ He grumbled to himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the job flyer, feeling the same pull that had made him insist on taking the job in the first place.

_“Laxus…” Makarov sighed, earning another irritated glower from the Lightning mage. They had been arguing for the past ten minutes or so about the S-Class job that Laxus was trying to take. The older man trying to convince his grandson to leave it for someone else as Laxus had barely been back in the guild for half a day since his last mission, and neither of them could actually remember the last time he had spent more than a day or two in the guild. Although they both knew why…Laxus still hadn’t been able to bring himself to forgive the old man for the situation with his father._

_“I need to take this job,” He wasn’t sure which of them were more surprised by his words, and for a moment there was a tense silence as they stared at one another, barely aware of the fact that the rest of the guild was watching with interest. Where the hell had that come from? He asked silently, unable to recall the last time he had spoken or thought that passionately about a job…usually work was just a means to earn money and grow stronger…and yet there was something at the back of his mind telling him that this job was going to be different, and his hand tightened around the flyer, refusing to relinquish it or back down on the matter, and after a moment Makarov gave a defeated nod._

_“Very well,” Makarov murmured, still looking worried as he studied the Lightning mage, although there was now a hint of curiosity in his eyes which made Laxus’s hackles rise. “Just be careful.”_

_“Whatever old man,” Laxus muttered, turning on his heel before his grandfather could come up with a response, unable to resist glancing down at the flyer in his hand once more. What was it about this job that called to him?_

     Looking around at the almost ghost-like high street he couldn’t help but wonder whether he had just been imagining things, as he couldn’t imagine finding anything of interest in a place like this. He couldn’t keep the disappointment off his face as he set off the street hoping that he would at least be able to find somewhere to stay. Although looking around he wasn’t overly confident, and he was already mentally resigning himself to having to camp out for the duration of the job, especially as the flyer had made it sound like his targets were going to be moving around.

  _Why the hell did I take this job?_

****

   Freed groaned softly as he slowly came too, somewhat surprised to find himself still alive as he had been fairly certain that his master had been about to kill him. However, there was no joy at the realisation that he had survived because it meant that not only was he still trapped in this hellish existence, but that he was still a monster. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as they slowly slipped open, blinking as the world came into focus, dread flooding him as he took in the canvas roof swaying above him. _The caravan…we’ve already left…_ He wasn’t even going to be spared from participating in this raid? _Of course not,_  he thought bitterly, well aware that his magic was what made these raid so successful. What had allowed their gang to become the most powerful, or at least the most fearful in the region.

_I am a monster…_

   With difficulty he rolled onto his side, the slightest movement sending flashes of pain through his body, and he had to bite his lip to stop his whimpers from breaking free. _It hurts…_ He had experienced plenty of pain at Kenta’s hands over the years, but this was the worst so far, and he wished that he could drop back into the peace of unconsciousness, but that would be a mercy, and he didn’t deserve that.

_He’s going to make me hurt them…_

   The thought made him feel sick, and he squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his face against his arms to try and hide from everything, only to find himself barely holding back a cry as he caught his cheek. It felt like someone was holding a brand to his face, and he immediately shifted so that he wasn’t putting any weight on it, his breathing coming in shaky pants as he slowly lifted a hand to ghost over his cheek. The merest hint of pressure on his skin sent pain lancing through his face, and tears escaped before he could stop them… _He’s cracked the bone…_ It was a long time since he’d first suffered the same pain, but he remembered it well, and he sniffled as he dropped his hand to the side, knowing that he would be left to deal with it alone just as he had back then.

_“Shut up! Shut up!” He wasn’t even sure what had pushed him over the edge that day, maybe it was the blood that had dried onto his clothes, the guilt weighing him down or the realisation that the rest of the ‘guild’ were sat around celebrating and laughing about their victory. Victory…it had been a massacre, and all because of him. There were tears in his eyes, even as his cheeks flushed with the fury coursing through his small body, eyes flashing as he lashed out and sent Kenta’s drink and food crashing to the ground, words flowing without thought from his lips. “I’m not yours! I’m not your pet monster! The only monster here is you!”_

_He had known the moment that silence had spread through the hall that he had landed himself in a world of trouble, yet despite the fear that had coursed through him as Kenta rose to his feet, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to regret the words. At that point, there had still been a part of him that hoped that he wasn’t a monster…that he was nothing like the man now towering over him…a man he loathed more than anyone else he had ever met. Ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that had been screaming at him to be quiet, to just take his punishment and leave it at that he opened his mouth, intending to continue his tirade._

_However, the words died on his tongue as fire flashed across his face and he found himself falling to the floor with a pained cry, his hands immediately flying to his cheeks which he realised too late was a mistake as his own touch sent fresh agony shooting through him. There was a coppery taste in his mouth, and he grimaced before slowly lifting his head, it was taking his dazed mind a moment to comprehend what had happened but his gaze finally focused on Kenta’s fist which was still extended towards him…oh…he hit me. As though that realisation had been all that was needed he felt his shock fading away, the pain intensifying along with his fear as the man took a step towards him. What the hell was I thinking?_

_“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Apologising had never saved him in the past, but it was the only thing he had at his disposal right now. He had already learnt by that stage that his magic wasn’t enough to protect him from Kenta or the other guild members, and he hunkered down in the hopes that just this once they might show mercy. The boot that connected with his side a moment later reinforcing that he really was in hell, and he couldn’t stop the tears that spilled free even as he fought to breathe clearly, barely stifling a frightened whimper as a large hand seized the front of his shirt and heaved him upright, his feet barely touching the ground._

_“You will mind your tongue boy,” Kenta hissed and Freed nodded as best he could, fighting not to pass out as the movement jolted his sore face. Apparently, he hadn’t hidden his reaction well enough because the man smirked before reaching out and tapping his cheek with his free hand, drawing a cry from Freed before the boy could stifle it. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. He was so focused on the fire under his skin that he was caught completely by surprise when he was tossed to the ground. Yelping as he landed heavily on his ankle although he managed not to fall, instinctively raising his hand in a futile attempt to protect himself from any more pain only for his action to be met by laughter and a mocking command. “Run along little monster…”_

_He hadn’t wasted any time in obeying, scurrying from the room with that nickname ringing in his ears and it had never disappeared. Back in the quiet…but not safety…of his room, he carefully wiped his cheek with water, each touch bringing fresh tears to his eyes and it was only when he gathered his courage enough to press on the injury that he felt the bone shifting. The world had turned white for a moment, the pain sending him to his knees as he fought not to make any kind of noise that would draw unwelcome attention in his direction. When his vision cleared, and the realisation that the bone itself was damaged had settled in, he realised for the first time just how weak he was. How on earth was he supposed to fight a man that could do that much damage with his bare hands?_

_You don’t…_ Freed answered his younger self silently, slowly opening his eyes once more and staring at the swaying roof above him. He never learned, did he? Kenta had already made it clear that he was nothing more than a useful tool. A tool that they had no intention of getting rid of any time soon. All his continued resistance earned him was more pain, more fear.   _Darkness…it would be easier just to disappear into the darkness…_ His tears were drying now on his cheeks, and he could feel the darkness, his magic stirring beneath his skin and the temptation was stronger than it had been in a long time just to sink into it completely…at least then he could just be a tool. He wouldn’t care if he was a monster if he hurt people…

“No…” He shook his head, hands clenching at his sides as he fought the darkness back, although deep down he knew that eventually, it would win. _But not yet…_ It was futile, he knew that to think that he could change what his life was or what he was, and yet despite the pain and fear, the overwhelming desire to admit defeat, so he no longer had to feel like that, he couldn’t shake the thought that he didn’t want to be a monster.

_I don’t want to be a monster._

****

     It turned out that finding somewhere to stay was the least of Laxus’s worries, although a quick walk through the town had confirmed that he wasn’t likely to find anywhere anyway. However, he had managed to track down the client - the Mayor of the town, although even the man had smirked mirthlessly when he claimed that title, seemingly fully aware of the Dragon-slayer’s disdain for the town and unable to come up with anything to counter it. The meeting had been brief, or rather it had been cut short. The Mayor had been in the process of bringing Laxus up to date on the spree of attacks in the surrounding area, arousing the Lightning mage’s interest when it became clear that this couldn’t merely be a dark guild or a bandit guild - which meant that the job might actually be interesting after all. When a messenger from a nearby village had come in to report that the guild had been seen moving towards one of the eastern communities.

    Laxus had barely waited to get rough directions from the breathless messenger before he was out the door, muttering some vague promise about getting the job done and coming back to let them know when it was safe. The same feeling that had prompted him to grab the flyer in the first place was pounding through him once more, and he knew that he had to get there. _What? What is it about this job?_ Even though it seemed like it was going to more of a challenge than he had expected, it still didn’t explain the almost desperate need he felt to get to the village in time to stop the attack, and he didn’t like the strange feeling. _What the hell is going on?_ Lighting crackled around his feet as he propelled himself skywards, ignoring the startled cries below as he took off, unable to focus on anything but the thought of finding out what the hell had led him here.

****

    He didn’t want to be a monster, and yet he didn’t even protest when he was hauled out of the caravan when they finally reached their destination. Standing there cowed and quiet, Kenta’s hand wrapped around his arm with bruising strength and he knew that the slightest wrong move would see that touch turn a lot more painful. His whole body still felt like it was on fire, and he held himself perfectly still, not wanting to give the man any reason to add to it even as his mind raced. He could hear the sounds of the village down below even though he hadn’t been able to bring himself to look at it, and even as defeat pressed in on him, he was frantically trying to think of some way that he could protect them and himself. But he knew, even before the fingers tightened around his arm that he was out of time, and nausea flooded his stomach as his head was yanked up.

“I trust you’ve learnt your place?” Kenta snarled, spittle flying into Freed’s face but he knew better than to flinch back when the man was in this kind of mood. “Answer me!” Apparently, he wasn’t being given any leeway whatsoever today as he was shaken violently, the world spinning around him for a moment and it took all his focus to get his voice to work.

“Y-yes…” _I never doubted it. I-I just didn’t want to be a monster._ He had known even before he had spoken out against the raid that nothing was going to change/ His place was never going to change, and he had learned that many years ago. _Yet I had to try…_

“Then put up the barrier,” Kenta snapped releasing him and handing him the blunt blade they allowed him on raids. It was good enough for him to cast his runes with, but it could do virtually no damage against a person, something he had learned to his cost years ago when he had tried to stab one of the other guild members when they’d caught him trying to protect one of their victims. It hadn’t even damaged the man’s clothes, and he hadn’t tried again since. His hands shook violently as he took the blade, finally allowing his gaze to fall on the village down below and his stomach rolled violently - they were all just innocent people going about their lives. From their vantage point, he could see children playing, and a couple of farmers heaving a cart down the main road. _They’re innocent…_ The fingers were back, this time digging into his shoulder and he swallowed thickly.

  _I’m sorry._

      With an ease that he despised he began to draw the runes, the pattern imprinted on his mind by this point and oh how he wished that he dared change it. He could. He knew how to make it into a shield, but he knew that Kenta had learnt enough of the runes to recognise the change and that he would never be given a chance to finish it. If he could just get the chance, he would do it even just to protect one village. It wouldn’t be enough to erase his guilt, and Kenta would probably kill him for that kind of disobedience, but it would be worth it. However, the hand was still on his shoulder, and he knew without looking that the man was watching his every move, waiting for him to try something. _I’m sorry._ His eyes were stinging again as he stared down at the village, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood as he wrote the final rune, feeling the tug on his magic as the barrier activated around the village.

_I’m so sorry…_

“It’s done…” He reported dully as he lowered the blade. Wishing that it was sharper, that he could use it against the man behind him or even against himself. If he fell, the runes would fail, and the people would at least stand a chance of escaping. _I’m sorry._ Freed paid no mind to the orders being barked out behind him, he had heard them a hundred times already.

“Don’t go far boy,” Kenta growled in his ear a few minutes later, jolting him out of his thoughts as he was spun around so that the man could see his face and Freed had to fight to keep his voice as even as possible as he stared at his Master.  “Get down there and help search for anything we can use. And that little tap I give your face will be the least of your worries if you think about doing anything to help them.”

“Understood,” Freed replied quietly, knowing that there was nothing else he could say at this point and apparently his tone and expression had been enough to satisfy the searching gaze because he was unceremoniously pushed forward without another word. _I’m sorry,_ he thought numbly even as his feet began to carry him forward after the others, fingers turning white from where he was clutching the knife tightly by this side.

_I’m sorry…_

    The rest of the guild hadn’t wasted any time, and the entire village had descended into the chaos by the time he had got down to the bottom. _Monsters…_ There was already smoke filling the air, and the laughter that he had heard from the kids only a few minutes before had descended into screaming as the reality of what was happening began to sink in.

“Stop it,” he whispered as he felt his eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears. That was the only thing that told him he hadn’t fallen completely into the darkness inside him. A real monster wouldn’t be able to shed tears over what was happening in front of his eyes, and yet tears didn’t help anyone. Not himself, and not the people screaming around him as they realised that they couldn’t get out and he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that he could block it out completely. But he knew that their voices, their memory would be imprinted on his mind along with all the others.

_I am a monster._

****

    It hadn’t been hard to track down where the guild he was supposed to be stopping was attacking, the smoke rising into the air had been visible from miles away. His power surged as he shot forwards, well aware from what the Mayor had said that the attack must be well underway by now and that meant that time was of the essence if he wanted to stop them before the entire village was lost. While he hadn’t shown it back in the meeting, the thought that so many people had been killed because of this guild had left a sick feeling in his stomach. He might not be overly fond of people, but there was no way he could stand back and let innocent people get dragged into this. _Gramps would be so proud,_ he thought with more than a hint of bitterness, although that thought was forgotten as the village came into sight in front of him and his expression darkened.

    Many of the buildings were on fire, and he could vaguely make out people trying to flee from the flames, and the figures of what he guessed were his targets, but as soon as they got a certain distance from the village square, they seemed to hit an invisible wall. Blue eyes narrowed as he watched them battering wat what looked to be nothing more than thin air, and his magic crackled as he flung himself forward, only to find himself hitting something hard and unbreakable and tumbling earthwards. A last-minute twist had him landing on his feet with just a soft grunt of discomfort as pain shot through his legs from the impact. However, it was quickly forgotten as he tried to charge forward as he watched a young woman being taken down by one of the dark guild, but the same barrier stopped him on his tracks. Snarling he lashed out with a hand encased in lightning, only to have it bounce back, but this time the air shimmered, and for a brief second, he glimpsed purple runes in the spot where he had struck before they disappeared leaving him staring into thin air once more.

_What the hell is this?_

****

    Freed’s world had narrowed down to the sound of screams and the smell of smoke filling the air. He didn’t dare let himself focus on anything beyond that, knowing that if he did he would fall apart completely and that was not something Kenta would overlook, not after his earlier defiance. So despite the sick feeling in his stomach, he forced himself not to pay attention to what was happening outside and instead ducking into one of the houses. _I’m sorry,_ he whispered knowing that the owners might well already be dead, and his hands were trembling as he began to rifle through the drawers and cupboards for anything that the guild could use or sell. He hated this part as much as the rest of it, but at least by hiding in here, he could avoid getting drawn into the bloodshed. Although he knew that his hands were bloodier than anyone else’s as it was his magic that keeping them contained. _Don’t think about it,_ he told himself desperately, nausea rising in the back of his throat. _Don’t think about it…_

    He had just moved into the living room when there was a soft noise, and he immediately froze, instinctively lifting the knife into a defensive position not that it would do much good, his eyes darting around the room as he twisted so that his back wasn’t to the door. _What was that?_ He prayed that it wasn’t a villager, he didn’t want to hurt anyone. _I can’t hurt someone, not with my own hands._ The noise came again, and this time he was able to trace it to the large dresser in the corner, and his heart was in his mouth as he crept towards it. _Please be a pet or something…_ But he already knew that it wasn’t, and his hand shook wildly as he reached out and yanked the door open. Only to find himself confronted with a terrified girl who was squeezed into the tiny space with tears streaking down her cheeks, only the hand she had stuffed into her mouth stopping her sobs from escaping.

    Freed stumbled back a couple of steps with a horrified expression on his face, lowering his knife as he caught the terror in her eyes as she stared at him. _She knows I’m a monster…._ For a wild moment, he wondered what he must look like to her, but that thought evaporated as he heard shouting from outside and his eyes widened as he caught his own name being called. _No…_ If they came in here, there was no way they would miss her, even if he told her to stay quiet and hidden. He had tried that before and been forced to watch as the people were dragged out and killed. His heart was hammering in his chest. He knew what he was supposed to do. What Kenta would order him to do when he was here, and he shook his head frantically from side to side. _No…I can’t…I won’t…_ But he knew that the others would be crueller if they found her, and his fingers tightened around his blade. _No…_

“Please…” His whirling thoughts skidded to a halt at the quiet plea, turquoise eyes widening as he met wide, blue eyes and his breath caught in his throat as he realised that there was a hint of hope in amongst the fear as she stared up at him. _Don’t look at me like that._ He backed up a couple of steps, eyes flicking around as he tried to focus on anything but her, but he found himself drawn back to her gaze despite himself. “Help me…please…”

“I…”

“P-please…”

    _I can’t even help myself,_ he wanted to say, but there was something in her expression that stopped the words before they could come out and he found his hand tightening on his knife once more as he contemplated his options. Just getting her to hide was going to be enough, not with the others already so close, even now he could hear the shouting drawing closer, and he knew that they didn’t have long - which left his magic. _Can I really do this?_ He hesitated for a moment, but her hopeful gaze never wavered, and he swallowed hard as he gathered up the tattered remains of his courage. _I have to. I can’t let her die…I can’t be a monster…_

“All right…you need to come here,” he said finally, not sure how he managed to make his voice so soft and soothing when it felt like he was being torn apart by fear and uncertainty inside. However, as she immediately began to ease her way out of her hiding spot, he decided it didn’t matter, although he couldn’t quell the slight flicker of envy that rose at how easily she was able to trust. _It must be nice to have had a life like that,_ he thought although the bitterness died as it occurred to him that, that would probably change after today. _Because of me…_ “Sit down here,” he ordered slightly more unsteadily than before, fighting the urge to start apologising to her.

    He was relieved when she obeyed without question, and as soon as she settled on the ground, he set to work, the blade a dancing line of silver in the air around them as he worked on writing the runes as fast as he could. It was harder than usual though because this wasn’t just a trap. Instead, he was weaving together a cage that would keep her from wandering out into danger, keep his guild out and one that she would be able to escape on her if he wasn’t able to get her out himself. _I won’t be able to…_ He knew there was every chance he was going to get killed for this, but he didn’t let that thought even slow him down. _Write, just keep writing…_ There was a loud bang from close by outside, and they both flinched, and he gritted his teeth when she let out a soft cry of fear, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Stay quiet,” Freed hissed to the girl, glancing around in alarm as he knew that it wouldn’t take them much longer to track him down, frantically writing runes faster and faster in the air in front of her even as he tried to listen out for danger. _I won’t let them get you as well._ The screams of the villagers were still ringing in his ears, and he was determined to make sure that her voice wasn’t added to them, it was the only power he had left. It might not be much, and it certainly wasn’t enough to undo all the evil that he’d already done or that he would have to do in the future, but at least it was something. Seeing the fear in her face, he softened his voice as he tried to explain what he was doing. “The runes will keep you safe until we’re gone…when you want to get out, say ‘Safe Haven.’” _The one thing I can never have,_ he felt a twinge of bitterness at his own words, but he didn’t falter. He might not be able to earn his own safety, but he could at least stop himself from becoming more of a monster than he already was.

“S-safe haven?”

“That’s right,” Freed praised, reaching down hesitantly to brush her tears away, although he knew that it was a fruitless action as they would soon be replaced with fresh ones. He knew how his masters were, it was unlikely that there would be many survivors, but at least she would be alive, even if she had lost family and friends, she would still have a future. Hearing footsteps approaching he hastily rose to his feet, his voice urgent as he added quietly. “Now please stay quiet…and no matter what you see or hear, don’t come out until everyone has gone.”

“But…” The teen frantically shook his head to silence her. His knife a blur as he finished the last of the runes just as the door flew open behind him, and he whirled around just in time to take a fist to his already injured cheek, and he couldn’t stop the sharp cry that escaped as he crashed to his side. He could hear the girl screaming behind him, and he weakly twisted his head towards her, feeling blood trickling from his mouth and from the way her eyes widened he must’ve been a state.

“Stay…there…”

“Boy!” Kenta was looming over him, his face a mask of rage and Freed choked out another cry as the man stomped on his chest, trying to curl into a ball to protect himself, but Kenta’s foot was resting on him now and holding him in place and fear crept through him. _I’m dead, there’s no way he’s going to forgive me this time…damn it…damn it._ The rune cage protecting the girl would only last until she said the safe word or he died, and he knew that the man above him wouldn’t hesitate to kill her as well, and tears pricked at his eyes. _I can’t even save one girl…_ ” Release the cage!” The snarled command broke through his thoughts, and slowly he raised his head and met the man’s gaze, the girl’s presence and whimpering cried lending him strength.

“N-no…” _Even if it’s the last thing I do, I will keep her safe._ It wouldn’t make amends for everything else he’s done, but it was the only thing he could do right now, and he refused to let her die because of his own weakness. Drawing on reserves of strength he didn’t know he had, he reached up and grasped the foot pressing down on him, wrapping his fingers around it but not even attempting to push him away, well aware that he lacked the strength for that. “I won’t.”

“Boy…”

“She’s a…child,” Freed managed to force out, knowing that it wouldn’t mean anything to the man above him. After all, he had been a child when his parents had given him to Kenta, but it hadn’t made him treat him any better, and he wasn’t surprised when there was no easing of the pressure on his chest.  “I don’t…care…what you do to me…I won’t let you hurt…her…”

    Kenta’s lips were drawn back in a furious snarl and Freed closed his eyes, sure that this was it, that this was finally going to be the end of the line. Both for him and for the girl he had wanted to protect and hot tears escaped. _I’m sorry._ The pressure on his chest was increasing, and he held his breath, waiting for the next blow, only to let out a pained gasp as he felt something colliding with the barrier he had erected around the village. Whatever it was, it was strong, stronger than anything he’d ever had to shield against before, the runes tugging on his strength as they tried to return to full power. He had no idea what it could be, and there was a small voice at the back of his mind telling him that it was probably bad news, and yet there was an odd sensation blossoming in his chest, and it took him a moment to realise that it was hope.

_How long has it been since I felt that…?_

     Weakly he forced his eyes open once more, startled to realise that Kenta seemed to have picked up on the shift in the barrier as he had paused in the middle of moving to hit him, and Freed couldn’t stop the odd smile that tugged at his lips as the strange sensation washed over him again. Whatever had hit the barrier before was striking it again and again, and he could feel blood trickling from his nose as the runes tried to draw more strength than he had to rally against the attack. Only for all the sensations to disappear a moment later, and he blinked, his dazed mind taking a minute to grasp what that meant, and there was an odd sense of triumph as he let himself meet Kenta’s gaze as the older man’s attention shifted back to him.

“The barrier…around the village…is…gone…”

****

 


	3. Chapter 3

   Freed had never seen such fear in Kenta’s eyes before, and at that moment he realised something – that the man who had tormented him all these years, who terrified him more than anything else, was a coward. He was powerful in the guild because the others were more afraid of him than he was of them, and Freed…Freed had never stood a chance against him. But they had never truly been challenged, usually, they were long gone from the locations of their attacks before the authorities could arrive, and they had always gone out of their way to avoid confrontation against anyone that could fight back against them. _He’s a coward_. The odd sense of triumph he had felt when the barrier fell returned, and he couldn’t stop the weak laugh that slipped past bloodied lips as he watched Kenta’s eyes flickering nervously to the door.

_He’s a coward…_

   Of course, that realisation didn’t protect him, and his laugh became a sharp cry as the man’s shock was overridden by anger, and he was sure that he had just felt some of his ribs give way beneath the man’s foot. The girl was screaming now, and with difficulty Freed lifted his head enough to check that the barrier was still in place, his vision blurring as he struggled to draw in enough air. His runes still glittered in the air around them, although they were flickering around the edges and he hoped that Kenta fled before they fell because there was no way he could do anything else to protect her at the moment. Coughing weakly, he curled in on himself, using the motion to cover himself as his fingers slipped into his pocket as he pulled out a coin he had pocketed earlier during his search. With fumbling fingers, he quickly drew a rune on it, and he was about to roll it to the girl when he found himself being grabbed by the scruff of his neck and hauled into the air.

“You’re going to pay for this boy,” Kenta growled, breath foul against Freed’s face, but the green-haired teen made no effort to pull back and not just because he lacked the strength, his fingers curling protectively around the coin he was holding. _I just need one chance_ …What he wasn’t ready for was being slung unceremoniously over the man’s shoulder like a sack of position, and he couldn’t hold back a sharp cry as his already damaged ribs took the brunt of the movement, and for a moment all he could focus on was the pain lancing through his side. _It hurts. It hurts…_ His vision was blurring and darkening, but he could still feel the coin in his hand and with a supreme amount of effort he lifted his head to look at the girl, shaking his head frantically when he realised that she was pressed up against the barrier as though thinking about coming to his aid.

   Thankfully she froze at the gesture, and holding her gaze he let the coin fall to the ground, praying that Kenta wouldn’t hear it fall. He had a brief moment to watch as her eyes tracked the falling coin, and then Kenta was moving forward, muttering something about getting out of there, and something that sounded like a threat of punishment. Freed knew that he should be more frightened than he was, but instead, all he could focus on was the girl watching him with tears streaking down her cheeks, and the coin that lay on the ground between them and he sent out a desperate plea to whoever had just destroyed his barrier.

_Please. Please find us…and stop us…_

**

   Laxus had to admit that he was surprised by the sheer amount of effort it had taken to get the barrier down, and he was impressed. Well aware of how much strength and control it took to create a barrier like that, especially one that could hold up against his direct attacks for nearly ten minutes. However, he pushed that thought aside as he charged into the village, Makarov’s voice of all things ringing in his ears and reminding him not to get distracted on jobs, and he snarled at the memory before flinging himself between one of the dark guild members and the woman he had been advancing on. The blow that landed on his arm wasn’t enough to faze him, and he hastily downed the man with a crackle of lightning that lit up the air around him, and he sighed, realising that he had probably just painted a target on his head. _Oh well, I never was one for subtlety…_

“The barrier is down! Get out of here!” He ordered turning to the woman cowering behind him, not waiting long enough to check if she had listened to him. While the barrier coming down meant that the villagers could get to safety and he could get to his targets, it also meant that his targets would have the chance to sneak out as well and he was determined to apprehend as many possible before that could happen.

   He had definitely painted a target on his head, as he found himself narrowly avoiding the blast from a magical shotgun that rent a dark gash in the ground where he had been stood, and his eyes narrowed. Apparently, they weren’t going to play nice, and a nasty grin appeared on his lips as he cracked his knuckles. _Fine by me_. He knew better than to cause too much damage if only to avoid having to listen to the old man griping at him for a couple of weeks. However, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t cut loose just a little and he smirked as his lightning tore apart the bushes where the mage who had tried to shoot him had taken shelter. He waited long enough to check the mage wasn’t getting up again. He’d made that mistake once before and ended up in the infirmary for a week with a wound caused by his own ‘foolish pig-headedness’ as Porlyusica had so sympathetically phrased it.

   He tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but as he headed further into the village, he couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering around. Searching for something that would explain why he had needed to take this job, and why he had rushed out here the moment they had received news about the attack. The feeling had only grown stronger since he’d arrived, pulsing through him with an urgency that even the slowest person would have felt it. _What is it? Who is it?_ His attacks were stronger than necessary as he downed a couple more of the attacking guild, disgusted when the bags they were carried split open, spilling loot that was nothing more than everyday items onto the floor. Beneath the smell of ozone from his own magic, and the smoke filling the air from where they had wantonly set fire to some of the houses he could smell the coppery tang of blood, and he snarled under his breath …they had hurt people just to steal?

   He could hear people running, and he turned towards the sound, lightning crackling around his hands in case it was some of the bandits. But the sight of the children they were herding ahead of them reassured him that they were villagers, and he moved to intercept a man that was following them when he caught a flicker of colour out of the corner of his eyes. Instinctively he whirled towards it, half expecting another attack and instead he found himself freezing, heart hammering in his chest as he found himself staring at a pair of men running for the edge of the village. However, what had caught his attention and what had left him with a dry mouth was the sight of the boy slung over the taller man’s shoulder, long green hair hanging towards the floor. It was his face that really held his focus though - it was covered in bruises and blood, and even though he appeared to be unconscious, his expression was twisted with pain and the urgency that had been hounding him since he saw the job flyer was screaming at him.

_It’s him…_

   Laxus had no idea why that boy was the one that called him here, he knew that he had never seen him before because there was no way that he would ever have been able to forget hair like that. _So why?_ He wanted to move, to grab the boy and try and find out what the hell was going on, but he couldn’t get his feet to move, and he let out a soft growl of frustration. _What am I doing?_ He hadn’t hesitated on a job since he was a lot younger, but now… _Why?!_ He jolted a moment later as he realised that the man carrying the boy had spotted him, and for a minute they just stared at one and then they were moving again, darting between two of the buildings and Laxus jerked forwards.

“Wait!” Finally, he managed to shake off his paralysis, dread pooling in his stomach as he charged forwards, using his lightning to propel himself even though deep down he knew that it was too late. “GET BACK HERE!!!” His fears confirmed when he emerged from between the buildings to find no trace of the group, his heart falling when he realised that there weren’t even tracks to show that they had been there, and he knew even before he sniffed the air that they would have found a way to cover that as well. Apparently running away and covering their tracks were something they were skilled at, and his hands curled into fists at his sides, the boy’s beaten face haunting him.

_Damn it. I was too late…_

****

A short while before:

   Freya had thought that she was going to die when the village was attacked. Her parents had told her to hide and then disappeared, and it hadn’t been long before the screaming had started, and she’d been able to smell smoke. She hadn’t even dared to check to see if it was their house that was on fire, terrified that she would be discovered is she so much as stuck her head out of her hiding place. Her parents had done their best to hide it, but the children had all heard the talk of the attacks happening in the villages around them. And what happened to everyone in their villages, including the kids and there had been no stopping her tears, although she had tried her best to muffle them by biting weakly down on her face. _‘Stay quiet and stay hidden. We will come back for you, so don’t come out for anyone else!’_ Her mother’s words rang in her ears, a charm against the terror that was threatening to consume her as she cowered back in the cupboard.

   That was when she heard movement in the house, her eyes widening with horror as she heard drawers and cupboards being yanked open in the kitchen and the sound of something smashing as it was knocked to the ground. The urge to scream was overwhelming, but she had swallowed it back, biting harder and harder against her hand, but, she hadn’t been able to stop herself from shifting as she heard footsteps heading towards the living room - towards where she was. _They’re going to find me. Mama, they’re going to find me_ …Whoever, was in the room seemed as hesitant as she was and she held her breath, praying that they would leave, and the fear made her shift again and her heart leapt into her throat as she heard the feet moving in her direction and it took all her willpower not to shriek as the cupboard door was wrenched open.

   It was a boy. A boy that looked just as horrified to see her as she felt to see him, and she could only stare at him in terrified shock as he stumbled back a couple of paces and lowered his weapon. His eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but at him, and she saw him tensing when there was shouting from nearby outside, what little colour he had in his face disappearing and she saw his fingers tightening around his knife, and her breathing sped up.

“Please…” She wasn’t sure what made her speak out, after all, she knew that the other villages that had been attacked had been shown no mercy. Yet there was something about his eyes that told her that he didn’t want to be there, and her gaze flickered to the bruise marring one side of his face and then to the marks, she could see on the rest of his skin that she could make out. _He’s as trapped as I am_ , she realised, and this time when he met her gaze, seemingly drawn by an irresistible force, her voice came out a little stronger. “Help me…please…”

“I…”

“P-please…”

   Something shifted in his expression, and for a moment she thought he was going to refuse and she shrank back defensively as the knife rose in her direction once more. _He’s going to kill me…mama where are you?_ However, something made her continue to stare at him, and she felt hope blossoming when she realised he was actually thinking about it. _Please, I don’t want to die_. She knew that it was foolish to have faith in someone like him, but she didn’t have any other choice at the moment.

“All right…you need to come here,” he said softly after a moment, and she studied him for a moment before beginning to ease her way out of her hiding spot, even as her mother’s warning rang in her ears. However, now that he knew that she was here, staying in the cupboard wasn’t going to save her and there was something about the wary, turquoise eyes watching her every movement that told her she could trust him and she tilted her head when she caught the surprise that met her quick obedience. _What choice do I have?_ She wanted to ask, but she bit back the words, looking up at him silently. “Sit down here,” he ordered unsteadily, pointing at the ground in front of him, and while confused she obeyed without question.

   Awe warred with her fear as she watched him begin to draw runes around her, and she found herself mesmerised by the movements of his knife. _He’s a mage…?_ Magic was rare in her village, but it had always fascinated her, and despite the situation, questions were bubbling up inside. However, she kept quiet as she caught the panicked expression on his face. _He’s scared, possibly more scared than me_ , she wanted to ask why…to ask why he was helping them if he wasn’t happy there, but as her gaze lingered on his battered face, she could answer the question herself, and she bit her lip. Her thoughts were derailed from contemplating her saviour by a loud bang outside, and she flinched violently, unable to stifle the cry that slipped out as she began to cry again.

“Stay quiet,” the boy hissed urgently, and she tried to obey, resorting to biting on her fist once more as her earlier terror returned tenfold, not helped by the fear in his face as he sped up with his magic. He paused when he glanced at her a moment later, and she wondered what she must like because something flickered in his eyes, and when he spoke it was the same soft voice that he had used to coax her out of the cupboard. “The runes will keep you safe until we’re gone. When you want to get out say ‘Safe Haven’.”

“S-safe haven?”

“That’s right,” he praised her, reaching out nervously and brushing away her tears and she was surprised when she didn’t flinch away from his touch, although she felt bad as the tears he had just removed were immediately replaced by fresh ones. They both tensed at the sound of footsteps entering the house, and he hastily rose to his feet, his previous softness replaced by urgency. “Now please stay quiet…and no matter what you see or hear, don’t come out until everyone has gone.”

“But…” She wanted to protest, to ask him to stay with her, to run away from the people attacking her village, but he was shaking his head to silence her even as he hurriedly finished the runes and the barrier shimmered to life just as a man burst into the room. She screamed as the man hit her saviour, sending the boy crashing to the ground a short distance beyond her and she reached out to him, her eyes widening as she took in the blood trickling from his mouth and nose from the blow.

“Stay…there…”

   Even now he was trying to protect her, and she obediently snatched her hand back even as her tears fell harder. However, she found herself completely frozen in terror as the man bore down on the boy, and she whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear the sight of him being injured. Guilt blending in with her terror as she realised that he was being punished because of herm and yet no matter what the man did, the boy was stubbornly refusing to release her. _Why? Why are you protecting me?_ Yet despite her guilt, she couldn’t bring herself to move forward and try to help him, her whimpering morphing into screams when she heard him crying out.

_Why… Why…Why…?!!_

   Her attention snapped back to the present when there was a particularly sharp cry from her saviour, her eyes widening as she realised the man had him over his shoulders and was getting ready to leave. It was stupid, there was nothing she could do and yet she found herself shifting forward until she was pressed against the barrier, and she opened her mouth ready to say the password when turquoise eyes met hers and despite the pain written across his bloodied face he was resolute when he shook his head to stop her from moving. _Why?_! This time he didn’t look away, and as she watched his hand opened, and she saw a glint of metal as something - a coin, landed on the ground between them, and she caught a brief flicker of hope in his eyes before they were gone.

“No…”

   She stayed where she was for a few minutes until she could tell that no one else was in the house, although now she could hear the sound of fighting in the distance. Sniffling she scrubbed at her face, remembering how gentle he had been when he tried to wipe away her tears before rising unsteadily to her feet.

“Safe Haven…” She whispered, watching as the barrier fell with a cascade of purple sparks that at any other time would have been beautiful to watch, however, at the moment she only had eyes for the coin lying on the floor a short distance away. Cautiously, pausing after each step to listen for danger she made her way across and retrieved it. It lay warm in her palm, and her eyes welled up once more as she saw the rune in the middle of it, the same purple that had protected her shining around it, only this time it was weak and flickering, and her fingers tightened around it.

_Someone has to help him…_

****

The next morning:

   Freed woke in a world of pain, curling defensively in on himself even before he was fully awake, only to cry out as the movement sent flashes of agony through his side, although he hastily stifled the noise. Gasping he slowly stretched out once more, tears on his cheeks as he sucked in greedy breaths, eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the pain to subside slightly. However, even the act of breathing was agonising, and he gave up on waiting for it to subside, slowly coaxing his eyes open which proved incredibly difficult, and in, in the end, he had to reach up with a shaky hand to wipe at his hands. Grimacing as he felt the dirt and what he guessed was blood helping to keep them close, whimpering as he rubbed it away enough to crack his eyes open.

   It took a moment for him to get his vision to clear enough to take in his surroundings, and a chill swept through him as he realised that he was back in the guild. Back his hellhole of a room and that chill was immediately followed by a wave of dread as the memory of what he had done and how their raid had ended struck him. _Why am I alive?_ He knew that there was no way Kenta could ignore his actions this time, no matter how valuable an asset he was. Weakly, his arms trembling wildly he forced himself into an upright position, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried to hold back any noises of pain. Determined not to give the man the satisfaction if he was listening, and trying to avoid drawing any unwelcome attention from his ‘guildmates’. A dull clinking noise made him tense in fear, and it was only when he moved his leg that he realised that there had already been a change in his situation, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest as he realised that he was chained to the wall.

_I’m not getting out of this…_

**

    Laxus’ eyes were narrowed in concentration as he studied the run-down building below him, relieved that his Dragon-enhanced senses meant he didn’t have to get too close as he had no doubt that there were at least some traps around the place. It had taken him all night to find the site, and he had no intention of trying to burst in until he’d caught a couple of hours sleep, there was too much at stake to risk making a mistake because he was tired. The rune-charmed coin he’d been given the day before was burning hot in his pocket, and his hand slipped down to it, his fingers tightening around it. _Are you still alive?_ He asked silently as he let his gaze rove over the building, his thoughts drifting back to the aftermath of the attack of the village, and the promises he had made…

_There had been more survivors than he’d dared to hope for, well aware that he had arrived rather late to the scene of the attack and he had watched with relief as families and friends reunited in the main square of the village even while some groups were working to fight the fires. Still, for all those that had survived, there was still a row of bodies in the smoke-damaged village hall, and it had made it hard for him to listen to the words of gratitude from the survivors. Made worse by the fear churning in his gut over the fate of the boy he had seen being carried away from the village. Who is he?_

_Sighing he moved away from the gathered people, his eyes roaming the countryside that opened up outside the village. Where did they take you? Why did they take you? He wanted to ask around and find out if the boy belonged to the village, but he knew that needed to wait until they’d had a chance to take stock of what had happened. His expression darkening as he turned to let his gaze travel over the smouldering buildings, eyes twitching as he heard someone crying in the distance - another body…? His hand tightened into fists, and he was about to head back, needing to take stock of who else he had failed when he was brought to a halt by a soft tug on the side of his coat._

_“Please, you have to help him!”_

_“Help him?” Laxus echoed in confusion glancing down at the small girl who was now hanging off his coat. His first instinct had been to pull free, but there was something about the desperation in her haunted eyes that halted his movement, and instead, he found himself crouching down in front of her, the urgency that he had associated with the boy beginning to hum in the back of his mind once more. “Who do you want me to help?” He had seen her being hugged by the woman he had first protected on entering the village, and he knew that they had lost her father and he hoped that she wasn’t clinging to a false hope that he was coming back._

_“The boy!” She replied impatiently, and he bit back a growl when she yanked on his coat again. “The boy who helped me…”_

_“She says that there was a boy in our house and that he protected her from the rest of the thieves.” Laxus looked up as the girl’s mother approached them, her expression lined with grief and his expression softened as he met her gaze, before he turned back to the girl who was peering up at him with pleading blue eyes and he blinked as his thoughts began to stir._

_“This boy - did he have green hair?” Laxus demanded more harshly than he had intended, and she flinched at his tone and cowered back above his mother, and he sighed before softening his voice, catching the dark glance the woman was giving him. “Please, this is important.” I have no idea why, but it’s important. The girl hesitated for a moment, studying him with a hint of suspicion before seeming to reach a decision and nodded in reply, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a coin that she then offered to him. “What is this?”_

_“He left it behind…it looked important,” she explained, hesitating for a moment before letting it drop into the hand he held out towards her and Laxus frowned as he studied it for a moment, eyebrows shooting upwards as he realised that the rune in the middle was giving off the same feel as the barrier that had slowed him from entering the village. Was the boy the one behind that? But he had been so young. He was sure that the boy was younger than him, and he knew from listening to the Old man talk about written magic like this that it took years to master. He’s this strong? Blinking, his attention snapped back to the girl as she continued, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks now. “He looked hopeful…he looked how I felt when I realised that he was just as scared as me.”_

_The Lightning mage’s hand tightened around the coin, as hard-hearted as he tried to pretend to be, the thought of that boy being scared rubbed him up the wrong way. Biting his lip, he glanced down at the coin with a frown - this is a source of hope? He pulled it against his chest, feeling the magic it held pulsing against him, and he hung onto that feeling for a moment before turning back to the girl._

_“Did he tell you his name?” He asked hopefully, expression falling slightly when she shook her head, although to be honest he wasn’t surprised, and he hesitated for a moment. “Can I ask what your name is?”_

_“Freya…”_

_“Well Freya,” he glanced up at her mother for permission, which was given with a small nod, before reaching out and resting a hand on top of her head, making sure to meet and hold her gaze. “I promise that I am going to do everything I can to help him.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really,” Laxus replied softly, and he glanced down at the coin once more before adding quietly. “And when I find him, I will tell him that you’re the one that helped him.” Her lips quirked up in a watery smile in response to those words, and a moment later he had found himself with his arms full as Freya burst into tears. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he had awkwardly done what he could to comfort her even though his thoughts had been on the green haired boy that he had to find…for all their sakes…_

   It had taken him a couple of hours to realise that the rune on the coin was a tracking charm, one that gradually heated up when he was moving in the right direction. It was a clever trick and a spell that he knew required constant but low levels of power, so the boy had obviously known that it might take a while for someone to follow and had done everything he could to give him that time. His fingers brushed the coin once more before he pulled his hand away, lightning crackling around his hands for a moment as his usual impatience made itself known. He hated the thought that the boy was so close and yet still out of reach, but he knew that he had to tread carefully and not just to keep the kid safe. As much as he wished he could forget about it, he still had a job to do, which meant that he needed to take out the rest of the guild as well as rescuing his target. _Easy right…_

    He let his gaze rove over the building once more, hoping against hope that he might spot the boy, but he had been there an hour already and had yet to see anyone stirring. Clearly, they were laying low after their failure the day before. Which was both good, in that it meant they were unlikely to attack anywhere else for a while and were probably going to stay in one place, which meant he could rest without worrying that they were going to disappear on him. But on the flip side staying in one place, especially their home base, meant that he was going to be facing all of their defences and would give them more time to prepare if they suspected they were going to be tracked. The urgency in the back of his mind was rising once more, but he forced himself to tune it out as he carefully slid away into the bushes in search of somewhere he could catch a couple of hours of sleep before making his move, his hand slipping down to the coin once more.

_Please just wait a little longer…_


	4. Chapter 4

   Freed was growing increasingly nervous. It had been hours since he’d woken up, and there still hadn’t been any sign of Kenta or the others, or whatever punishment he was going to face. He had no idea how many of the guild remained after the chaos of that last raid, and the entire building had been quiet all morning, and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe that was how they were going to punish him. Was he going to left in here to starve to death? Unless that girl had handed over his coin to someone who understood what it was, no one was going to come looking for him, and if the rest of the guild had disappeared, they might not search this far into the building. It was a scary thought, although not as frightening as the thought of what Kenta might do to him if he came back. He had been disobedient before, but nothing like this, and he shivered.

_He’s going to kill me…_

   Despite that, there was a warm feeling in his chest. He had kept that girl safe. It didn’t make up for his involvement in the raid, and he had no idea what kind of life she might face if her parents had been taken out in the attack, but he had saved someone. _I saved someone._ The constant echoing cries of ‘monster’ in the back of his mind were quieter than usual, and the tears that dampened his cheeks now were ones of relief rather than fear.

“I saved her,” he whispered aloud, needing to hear the words, and as stupid as it sounded it felt like the air in his prison lightened for a moment and despite his injuries and current situation a somewhat giddy laugh bubbled up in his throat. “I saved her…I saved her…” The words caught in his throat as he finally heard movement beyond the door, and all traces of relief disappeared as he instinctively pressed himself back against the wall, the chain rattling loudly in the silence that followed.

_He’s going to kill me…He’s going to kill me._

   His fear was rising once more, and he bit down hard on his lip as there was the rattle of keys and the sound of the lock turning. _They really don’t trust me anymore_ , he realised. They had always been willing to just rely on his collar before now, and he didn’t want to think what that change was going to mean for him, trembling as the door swung open to reveal Kenta.

“Boy…” There was no sign of the fear that he had spotted the day before, just fury, and Freed couldn’t hold back a soft whimper as he realised that he was facing the Kenta that ruled their guild with an iron fist, facing him with no weapon and nowhere to go. _I’m going to die_.  He was so focused on watching the man’s face, that he missed his fingers moving and there was no holding back his scream as the collar around his neck heated up, his body twisting under the force of the pain. It was worse than ever as it aggravated his pre-existing injuries, and there was no way he could hold back his cries, tears leaking down his cheeks as he clawed at the floor.

_He’s going to kill me_.

   The pain was overwhelming, and he was oblivious to anything else as he writhed under the force of it, desperately pleading for it to end. He had no idea how long he had been forced to endure it before the heat faded, and he collapsed limply against the ground, breath coming in shaky pants, and he was helpless as Kenta reached down and hauled him up by his neck, fingers digging deep into the chaffed skin beneath his colour.

“You betrayed us.” Kenta’s breath was foul against his face, and he fought the urge to grimace, knowing that it would just bring more pain down on his head and right now he didn’t think he could handle anything else. Pain had been a constant in his life since being given to this man, but it had never been as deep and overwhelming as it was right now, and a small voice whispered that was probably a bad sign. _Like you need to tell me that_ , he thought bitterly as he dangled in the man’s grasp, shivering at the rage in his eyes. “You sold us out for a filthy brat!”

“She was a child,” Freed managed to force out, blood trickling down his chin and he flinched as the fingers around his neck dug in deeper. “Just a child…” He added weakly, knowing that there was no point. There was no mercy or forgiveness to be found in the older man’s gaze, and he distantly wondered if the man had ever cared for anyone but himself, tears blurring his vision as he once again contemplated the fact that his parents had chosen this man to give him away too. _They really must have hated me_ …Any half-formed thoughts he might have had about fighting back, about trying to prolong the inevitable disappeared with that thought, and he let his hand fall away from where it had been clawing at Kenta’s hand. “Just kill me…”

_Please_ …

 He was unprepared for the harsh bark of laughter that met his plea, and his eyes widened as he caught the malicious smile on his captor’s face before he was slammed back against the wall, his vision blacking out for a moment as his head bounced off the wall. As the world came back into focus in dribs and drabs of colour and rushing sounds, he realised that Kenta was fiddling with his collar, and his eyes shot open as he tried instinctively to pull away, only to double over with a sharp cry as the man brought his elbow down sharply on his ribs.

“W-Wh…at?”

“I’ve told you, you’re much too valuable to throw away,” Kenta tapped his face in a grim mockery of praise, and Freed flinched as he deliberately caught his broken bone, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from crying out. _Why? Why won’t you just kill me?_ Everything hurt, his vision blurring in and out of focus and the thought of enduring more of this was too much right now _. I want to die_. He let his eyes close, hoping that maybe Kenta had gone too far and he would be able to slip away despite the man’s intentions. However, he wasn’t even given a break as cruel fingers tapped his cheek, this time drawing out a pained whimper before he could stop it. “I tried letting you have some freedom, tried showing you some kindness, but you’ve forced my hand.” Freed wanted to laugh at his words, he really did…Freedom? Kindness? However, he lacked the strength to even do that much, and instead, he focused more on the latter part.

“What do you…mean?” A smirk met his question before he felt the man tugging harshly on his collar, making him choke slightly as it cut into his neck and his eyes widened as he felt the new tag that was hanging from it. “What…?”

“You’re going to make a wonderful, tame little puppet,” Kenta’s words sent shards of ice through Freed, and he raised his hands, intending to tear the tag away. To force the older man to kill him as necessary, but he knew even before he moved that it was too late, the light that flared around his neck confirming that a moment before a scream was torn from his lips.

   He could feel it. The magic that had obviously been stored in the tag, but now it was unleashed, seeping under his skin and he frantically tried to fight it. However, Kenta had clearly known what he was doing because the magic ploughed through his defences as though they had been made of crepe paper, and he had a brief glimpse of the man’s triumphant expression before he succumbed to the surging magic, his mind spiralling down into darkness as tears trickled down his cheeks.

_Why couldn’t you just have killed me?_

****

   Laxus had found himself starting awake, his sharp ears picking up the screams coming from the direction of the guild even at this distance, a chill sweeping over him. He couldn’t explain it. Just as he couldn’t explain the feeling that had pulled him towards this job, but he knew that it was the boy that was screaming, and his stomach plummeted. _I waited too long…_ He didn’t bother with subtlety as he took off back in the direction of the building, all thoughts of caution flying out of the window, even as his Grandfather’s voice echoed at the back of his mind. However, it held no power against the lingering echo of those screams, and the promise he had made to Freya, the coin in his pocket a pool of warmth against his leg. _Please hold on_ , he pleaded silently as he realised the screams had cut off abruptly, terror clawing its way through his anger as he struggled to hold back the thought that he might be too late.

   As soon as the guild came into sight, he gathered his magic, letting it crackle around his hands. There would be no holding back this time. The only innocent in that building was the boy he was searching for, and he was determined that nothing was going to stop him from finding him. _Please hold on_ , he pleaded silently one last time, using his lightning to propel himself forwards, smashing through the doors with a low growl rumbling in his chest which turned into a feral snarl as he found himself staring down several weapons. Apparently, they had been anticipating his arrival, and he let a grin pass across his face as his gaze flickered across him. It had been a pain not being able to let loose the last time he had faced them, but he had no hesitations about going all out this time, and he moved forwards, refusing to give them a chance to recover.

“Roar of the Lightning Dragon!”

_WAIT FOR ME…._

**

    When Freed came to he had no idea how long had passed, and he was somewhat surprised to find himself alone in his prison and that the chains that had been holding him in place were gone as well. _What did he do?_ Numbly he lifted his hand to his collar, ghosting over it and shuddering as he came into contact with the new tag, it was no longer glowing or hurting him but just touching it left him with a queasy feeling and he snatched his hand away. Cautiously he rolled onto the back, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he tried to take stock of his situation. It was impossible to determine exactly what injuries he had at the moment as everything hurt, but what worried him more was that he couldn’t tell what Kenta had done to him. He didn’t feel any different, but he knew the man well enough to know that it was going to be something nasty.

_Puppet? What did he mean by that?_ As far as Freed was concerned he had been a puppet for years, even with his odd moments of defiance, he was little more than a tool to be used by his ‘Master’ and yet the emphasis Kenta had put on the word ‘puppet’ and the triumph in is expression as Freed had passed out, terrified him. _What did he do?_

   He found himself drifting in and out of consciousness as he lay there, his body struggling to cope with everything he had been put through, but he knew that it wasn’t going to be enough to kill him. As much as Kenta hated him, the man would have patched up anything life-threatening, and while he currently lacked the strength to sit up and check, he knew that there wasn’t so much as a bandage on his newest injuries. The world was just beginning to slip away from him again when he became aware of a disturbance in the distance, the sound gradually breaking through the haze that had settled over him, and slowly he struggled to pull himself into a seated position although he found himself having to lean back against the wall to keep himself vertical.

_It hurts._

   His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe through the pain, and it took him a moment to focus on the sounds coming from beyond his room, eyes narrowing as he realised that they were drawing closer. Fear flooded him for a moment, as even though he was no longer chained, he was even less capable of defending himself than he had been earlier, but then he sensed the magic that was now permeating the air, and his eyes widened. He knew that magic. He had only felt it once before - the day before in the village when it had torn apart his barrier, and he felt hope blossoming in his chest… _the coin, did they find the coin?_

   As he felt the magic drawing closer, he tried to force himself to his feet, wanting to at least meet them on his own two feet, but his body couldn’t summon the strength to rise, and he slumped back against the wall in defeat. _I can’t even do that much._ Tears were glittering in his eyes, but he focused on the door. He knew that whoever had come was probably here to destroy the guild, to stop them, and Freed would be included in that, but that was okay. Because at least he would know that people would be safe from him in the future, that he wouldn’t be a monster…not anymore. The hope was swelling, brighter and brighter as steps and the magic moved towards his prison and he tensed as lightning crackled around the door, wondering just who had come to a stop him.

_Please make all this end._

**

   It had been depressingly easy to tear his way through the guild, and he had a feeling he had taken care of the stronger members during the raid on the village. However, he hadn’t missed the fact that there had been no sign of the man that his client had identified as the leader, and as he made his way deeper into the building, searching for the boy, he kept himself on high alert, confident that the guild master must be somewhere nearby.

   He had almost missed it, but something had made him pause and sniff the air, blue eyes widening as he caught the same scent that had lingered on the coin in his pocket. _The Boy_ … There was an increased sense of urgency with that thought, and he broke into a run, following the scent trail with single-minded determination, and finding himself following it into the depths of the building. The state of the corridor and rooms that he was passing was growing worse, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust, before coming to a halt as he spotted the door partially hidden at the end of the corridor. If it hadn’t been for the oddly clean lock on the door he might well have passed it by, but now the same urge that had led to him taking the job was screaming at him, and his mind felt oddly blank as he stalked towards it. _Please be here. Please be alive…_

   The lock was child’s play, and he ripped it aside with a snarl, lightning crackling around him as he flung open the door and stepped inside, coming to an abrupt halt as he found himself staring at his quarry, heart hammering in his chest as he met terrified turquoise eyes. He had only caught a brief glimpse of him the day before, but the teen staring back at him now was nothing like he had imagined, and his expression darkened as his gaze drifted over the wounds covering the boy’s body. He was a mess, and Laxus felt a ripple of respect go through him as he knew that most adults would have given up with those wounds.

   They stared at one another in silence for a moment longer, studying one another as carefully as possible from the far side of the room and Laxus was somewhat amused by the poorly hidden surprise in the teen’s eyes. Apparently, the boy had been expecting something or someone else to come through the door, and he was just trying to come up with something to break the silence which was rapidly becoming awkward when the other boy beat him to it.

“Have you come to stop us…?” The boy’s voice was nothing like he’d expected, it was soft, almost melodic although there was an underlying roughness and Laxus’s eyes darkened. He knew that roughness had come from the screams he’d heard earlier, and he shifted slightly, itching to go to the boy and found out just what had been done to him. But there was a wariness to the younger boy that made him cautious, sensing that this encounter was too important for him to be his usual brash self. Instead, he focused on the question, frowning as he realised the teen was counting himself as one of the guild.

“No,” he shook his head slightly, seeing the surprise that flickered through turquoise eyes before it could be hidden away behind a mask, and his voice softened as he explained. “I came to stop this guild, and to rescue you,” he reached into his pocket, fingers curling around the coin for a moment. _You led me here, why would you think I would fight you as well?_ He forced that question back, for the time being at least, pulling out the coin and holding it up so the boy could see it, surprised to see the boy’s eyes welling up at the sight of it.

“My coin.” His gaze lingered on the coin for a moment, before he blinked and turned his attention back to Laxus. “Rescue me? Why?”

“Why?” Laxus echoed incredulously, and something clenched in his chest as he realised the teen honestly couldn’t understand why he was there to help him, and his hands curled into fists at his side, his voice terse as he demanded. “Do you honestly expect me to believe you did this willingly?”

“I…” _Yes. That’s what most people would believe…that’s what you should believe_ , Freed wanted to say, but somehow he found the words dying on the end of his tongue under the older boy’s fierce gaze. “Besides I promised the girl you rescued that I would help you,” Laxus continued quietly, catching the flicker in the teen’s expression and wondering just what the boy had been told to make him feel responsible for all this. The soft smile that greeted his words, reinforcing his belief that this boy was truly innocent and he found himself so enthralled by the sight that he nearly missed the quiet question that followed.

“She’s safe?”

“She’s safe,” Laxus replied firmly, and somehow this time he wasn’t surprised by the tears that trickled down the teen’s cheeks, and he finally dared take a couple of steps forward, although he quickly paused when the teen tensed. Hesitating for a moment he dropped into a crouch, realising that even though he was only a few years older at best, he must be quite a threatening sight, especially after what the other teen had been through. “She told me that you saved her and that you were punished because of it, and she asked me to help you.”

“Help…me?” For the first time, there was real hope in the eyes that met his, and Laxus held himself still under the searching gaze, waiting until something relaxed in the other’s expression before shuffling forward and closing the distance between them while maintaining his crouch.

“I’m Laxus Dreyar,” he said softly when he reached the teen, struggling not to let his expression shift as he got a good look at the boy’s wounds, swallowing slightly before asking. “What is your name?”

“B…Freed…” Freed felt his cheeks heating up as it dawned on him that he had nearly introduced himself as ‘boy’, and his hands curled weakly into fists in his lap, hesitating for a moment before adding shyly. “Freed Justine.” How long has it been since I’ve called myself that…?

“Freed,” Laxus savoured the name for a moment, ignoring the surname for now as he had caught the shadowed look that had accompanied it, and he had a feeling that was a story that was better saved for another day. The feeling that had been clamouring away at him ever since he had first seen that job flyer was finally settling down, and he felt an odd sense of calmness as he looked at the younger teen, even as he felt a nearly overwhelming urge to snarl at the damage that had been done to him. “Come on, I think it’s time we get you out of here.”

“But…”

“Do you really want to stay?” Laxus asked, already knowing the answer even before he got a hesitant shake of the head in response and he offered the younger teen a small smile before holding out his hand in invitation. “Then come with me.” Freed’s movements were slow and cautious, and he knew that it wasn’t just because of his injuries and he struggled to keep the encouraging expression on his face. _What have they done to you?_

“I can’t…” Freed’s fingers had just brushed his hand when the younger teen froze, terror in his eyes and Laxus quickly grasped the trembling hand, keeping his hold light in case he scared Freed further. “I can’t leave…”

“What do you mean?”

“My…c-collar,” Freed whispered, ashamed to say it aloud and he shrank back in on himself as blue eyes darted towards it, unable to bring himself to meet Laxus’s gaze. He jolted back a moment later when Laxus reached up, clearly intending to remove it. “Don’t…it can’t be removed by anyone by my Master…” They had demonstrated that a long time ago, and for a while, the other guild members had delighted in torturing him by yanking on the collar, their actions causing it to shock him every time and he shuddered at the memory, tears in his eyes as he stared at the ground. “I can’t leave. I’m their pet…their puppet, and that’s all I’m ever going to be…” It hurt. It hurt more than the pain currently radiating through his body to admit that; he had allowed himself to get caught up in the hope of being rescued, in the hope that Laxus really could help him. _I was an idiot…_

   Laxus had snatched his hand away at the terrified warning, and now it curled into a fist at his side as he listened to Freed’s broken voice. _Pet? Is that what they told you…?_ His magic was crackling around him once more, responding to the white-hot rage running through his body, and he forced himself to take a deep breath and rein it in once more. “You’re not a pet or a puppet. You’re Freed,” he said softly, the rest of his anger fading away at the sight of the expression that greeted his words. It looked like Freed had never had someone say that to him before, and Laxus couldn’t help but wonder just how long he had been with the guild…and what kind of life he’d had before. He added that to the growing list of questions he wanted to ask the younger teen once they were safely out of this mess. For now, he made sure that Freed was looking at him before adding firmly. “I promise I will find a way to get you out of here.”

“But…”

“I’ve dealt with most of the guild already,” Laxus interrupted him, refusing to listen to his protests because there was no way he was leaving Freed behind and he hesitated for a moment before adding quietly. “However, I don’t think I found your Master…” He hadn’t been too worried about that before, and he was still confident that he could deal with the man, but it was more important now, and his eyes darkened as he glanced back at the collar. _They collared him_ …

“Then…” Freed had paled at Laxus’s words, unsurprised that Kenta had avoided the main fighting, even before his realisation that the man was essentially a coward the older man had always been one to work from the shadows. After all, that was where he was most powerful, and Freed trembled at the thought that he was still out there, and at the thought of Laxus fighting him. “You should go…” _Don’t go. Don’t leave me_ , he didn’t want to be left behind, he desperately wanted to go with Laxus - to go with the first person who had looked at him in years and actually seen him for a person, for himself. But he wouldn’t be the reason the other teen got hurt.

“No way!” Laxus snapped, sighing when Freed flinched at his tone, before adding in a softer tone. “I told you I’m getting you out of here!” He had a feeling that the younger teen wouldn’t be able to believe that until everything was over, and he felt some of the earlier urgency creeping up his spine. _We have to get out of here…_

“But…I can’t…”

“Freed?” Laxus frowned as the younger teen trailed off, turning when he felt the hand in his going stiff before it was abruptly wrenched out of his, and an uneasy feeling washed over him even before he met the younger’s eyes, his breath catching in his throat. “Freed…?” The turquoise eyes that had been so full of life a moment before were slowly dulling, the colour darkening until it was nearly black, all traces of pain and emotions disappearing from his face and leaving behind a blank mask that terrified the Lightning mage. “Freed…Freed what is going on?”

   His answer came in the form of a fist that passed too close to comfort, only a quick step backwards stopping it from colliding and his stomach churned. He hadn’t taken his eyes of Freed’s face during the attack, and there hadn’t been the slightest flicker of emotion to show that this was what he wanted - or that he was fighting against this, and he growled out a curse as he avoided another attack. This wasn’t Freed. He wasn’t sure why he was so sure, after all, he had only just met the boy, but he knew…this wasn’t Freed, and his gaze flew to the colour, eyes darkening as he caught the sickly green glow around one of the tags. _They’re controlling him_. The realisation left a sick feeling in his stomach as he found himself backing up some more as Freed began to circle him.

“Freed…it’s me, it’s Laxus,” he called softly as he matched the younger teen’s movements, already knowing that his voice wasn’t going to be enough to break through whatever spell was being used. He’d only encountered that kind of magic a couple of times, but he was well aware that it was some of the hardest magic to break through without the proper counterspell or taking out the caster. Neither of which was really an option at the moment, as there was no way he was leaving Freed alone to hunt down the caster. He’d half suspected that they might be using such methods to control Freed, but it was a different matter to see it in action.

   He caught the slightest tensing of Freed’s muscles the second before the younger boy launched himself forward, only this time it wasn’t a fist that rushed towards him, but a blunt knife and Laxus faltered for a moment as he caught the purple runes glittering around it. So Freed had been responsible for that barrier, he cursed under his breath as he danced back out of reach. Freed being a mage had just complicated things as it gave the younger teen an advantage, and there was no way that Laxus could fight him properly even if he’d been inclined to in the first place. Even if he’d held back a lot of his power, it wouldn’t have been fair. It was never fair when fighting someone being controlled against their will, and in addition to that he had promised Freed that he would free him from all of this, and that was a promise he had no intention of breaking.

   With that thought in mind, he stepped into the next attack, twisting out of the way of the blade and reaching out try and disarm the smaller teen. However, Freed moved with a grace that belied his current state, whirling just of reach and in one fluid moment turning back and launching another attack.

“Damn it, Freed,” Laxus snarled as the blunt blade scored a line down the arm he’d raised instinctively to block the attack, and his nose twitched as he caught the scent of his own blood. _Damn it…_ Controlled or not, it seemed as though Freed was a lot more skilled than he’d expected and he still hadn’t resorted to magic beyond summoning his weapon to him. Dodging another attack, he stared into dark eyes searching for any sign of the boy from a few minutes ago, and he found himself trying once again to get through to him. “I know that you’re still in there Freed! So listen to me, you idiot! I am taking you aware from here, just like I promised, so I need you to wake up for me!” _Please…_

“Pretty words,” a cool voice taunted, and Laxus tensed before turning so that he could see the door and keep an eye on Freed whose movements seemed to have faltered. His eyes narrowed as he studied the man leaning against the doorframe, a man that he instinctively knew was Freed’s ‘Master’ and a low snarl rumbled in his chest. This was the man responsible for Freed’s pain and for his belief that he didn’t deserve to be rescued. “But you’re wasting your breath, my little pet can’t hear anything but my command ‘to kill you’ right now.”

“He’s not your pet!” Laxus snarled, lightning crackling around him as he remembered the shame on Freed’s face when’d said that just a short while before, and there was no way he was going to let this man get away with saying it in front of Freed now. Giving in to his temper, he charged forwards, determined to hurt the man that had hurt Freed and hoping that defeating him would be enough to break the spell controlling Freed.

   However, he had barely crossed half the distance between them when Freed was there, knife flashing through the air dangerously close to his eyes and he was forced to block it, lightning lashing out against the younger teen and guilt churned as Freed fell back with a muffled cry of pain. Freed took no time to recover, immediately attacking again and Laxus found himself fully occupied avoiding them, unwilling to lash out again and only vaguely aware of the man behind him moving in on him. He found himself cursing his inability to focus on both when sharp pain blossomed in his shoulder, and he whirled to find the man much closer than he’d realised, his blood staining the knife that was now levelled at his chest and he tensed as he realised that he was trapped between the pair.

“You should’ve left when you had the chance. I won’t let anyone destroy this guild or take the boy.” There was a manic look in the man’s eyes, and Laxus took a half step back before stilling as he caught the green glow spreading across the blade, eyes widening as he heard Freed moving in from behind. If he moved, then there was every chance the attack would hit Freed instead, and he knew that the man in front of him wouldn’t hesitate even if he realised that risk. In the split second, it had taken him to realise that, the man had moved, the green light blinding him as the knife shot towards him.

   There was no time for him to react, not that he could’ve risked using his lightning even if he’d had more time, as Freed was so close that there was no way he would be able to avoid the attack. Even if the Dragon-slayer had the time to shout a warning, with the magic still controlling his movements, the younger boy would have no means of defending himself, and Laxus refused to cause Freed any more pain than he’d already had to go through. Realising that he had no other choice but to take the attack and pray that it wasn’t enough to take him out of the fight, well aware that if it did then the gang would disappear and he would probably never be able to see Freed again. Aware of this Laxus did the only thing he could, closing his eyes and bracing himself, and hoping that Freed wouldn’t try and blame himself for this.

“La…us!” The broken cry of his name made his eyes snap open once more, just in time to see the sickly emerald light leave the blade aimed at his chest, only for his vision to be obscured by Freed’s body as the younger boy flung himself into the path of the attack. Blue eyes widened with horror as he realised what had happened, the inarticulate cry of pain that escaped the younger teen as the magic and then the blade struck home cutting him to the core, and for a moment he found himself completely frozen in place staring at the tense body in front of him.

_Freed…_

   It was only when he felt blood. Blood that he knew didn’t belong to him trickling down his cheek that he found himself able to move, darting forward with a pained growl just as Freed collapsed as though someone had just cut his strings. _How did he break free…?_ Laxus knew enough about the magic that had been used to control the younger boy to know just how hard it was to break free - grown mages wouldn’t be able to do what the green-haired brat in his arms had just done. Awe at that feat, warred with fear and fury as he wrapped his arms tighter around Freed as he carefully guided them both down to the floor, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he got a good look at the wound.

“You idiot,” he mumbled, only to blink as pale fingers came up to curl around his hand and raising his eyes slightly he found himself staring into barely open, turquoise eyes. Eyes that were swimming with life and emotions again, and he found himself having to blink away sudden tears as relief threatened to engulf him and he had to close his eyes for a second. _Why? Why do I care so much?_

“Lax…us…hurt?” Freed’s voice was broken and strained, nothing like his previous melodic tone and Laxus flinched at the noise before hastily offering the younger boy what he hoped would pass for a reassuring smile.

“No,” he replied softly, voice rough with emotion as he realised that the idiot was still more concerned about him than himself, and his arms tightened. _I need to protect this boy_. He’d felt a need to help Freed from the very first time he’d laid eyes on him, but there was something more to the need now pulsing through his chest, and a low growl rumbled through his chest as he raised his head to stare at the man that had dared strike down the boy. The man had been stood frozen, apparently just as stunned as Laxus that Freed had managed to break his control, let alone that the boy he had suppressed for so long had thrown himself in front of a virtual stranger to protect him.

“L-Lax…us.”

“Stay here,” Laxus said softly, shrugging off his coat and using it to cover the smaller teen, brushing his fingers against pale skin before rising to his feet and turning to face the guild-master, allowing the full force of his magic to play around him. Now that he knew where Freed was and that he wasn’t going to be moving, he could let his lightning out to play freely, and he took satisfaction in the way the other man backed away with a somewhat fearful expression, although he tried to cover it up as he snarled at Laxus.

“Who the hell are you?”

   Laxus didn’t bother replying. He had no interest in talking to this man, especially not when he could hear Freed’s strained breathing from behind him and smell the younger teen’s blood and fear. _Freed._ He had never felt this insatiable need to protect someone before, but he seized hold of that new feeling as he attacked, his lightning surging ahead of him.

“Iron Fist of the Lightning Dragon!”


	5. Chapter 5

_It hurts._ Freed had known a hell of a lot of pain in his life, but never like this, and yet at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to mind this pain. He had managed to protect Laxus. He had managed to make sure that the first person to try and help him, hadn’t died for his sake. The coat lying over him was warm and comforting in a way that he had never experienced before, and there were tears in his eyes as he weakly grasped the material. Unable to forget the way Laxus had touched his cheek. {art of him had no idea how to react to such actions, while another part longed for more, even though he wasn’t sure that he deserved it. _Please…reach for me…again…_

   Weakly and with a lot more effort than it should have required he managed to tilt his head towards the battle, his vision going in and out of focus for a moment to the point where he had to close his eyes. It took a frightening amount of time to coax them open again, and he blinked as he found that Laxus had managed to drive Kenta back to the far side of the room and was close to having him pinned. His pain seemed to fade slightly as he stared in awe at the sight, mesmerised by the lightning dancing around the older boy, responding instantly to whatever command it was given. His contact with other mages had always been limited, and he had never seen magic like that, had never felt such an overwhelming desire to watch and get closer to such magic _. He’s so strong_ , he thought, his vision blurring worse than before, the world growing darker around him and he slipped away to the sight of Laxus’s fist heading straight for Kenta’s nose.

_He’s amazing…_

**

   There had been no challenge in the fight. Not that he had given the older man a chance to give him one, because as much as Laxus loved fighting, there was no way he could indulge himself this time. Not today, not with Freed lying behind him, badly injured because the foolish brat had wanted to protect him. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he pinned Kenta against the wall, risking a brief glance over his shoulder to check on the younger teen, wishing he hadn’t as he caught sight of the pale face and closed eyes and panic added force to his movements as he turned back to the older man.

“Why?” He snarled, letting his lightning lash against the man although he got no pleasure from the sharp cry of pain. _This is what you did to him. You hurt it, and he bore it, while you’re going to pieces just from this?_ His magic intensified for a moment, reacting to his anger and he had to force himself to take a deep breath, reigning it in so that he could demand harshly. “Why did you do this to him?” _Why did you hurt a boy who was willing to risk his life to save a little girl? Who would break a spell that would have stopped a grown mage in their tracks, just to risk that life again for a stranger?_ His lightning was dancing around him once more, but he somehow managed to keep it away from a man to see if he was going to get an answer. Not that there was an answer that could satisfy him or anything that could justify what had been done to the teen behind him.

   Kenta spat at him but made no effort to reply, straining to break free of his hold now that he had pulled back his magic, and Laxus’ lip curled at the thought that a man like this had dared to keep someone like Freed prisoner. That someone like this had made the teen believe that this was the life he deserved. _He’s not even worth my time_. Another growl rumbled through him as he gathered his magic into his right hand, making sure not to go too far overboard. _I want him to pay for his crimes after al_ l, and then he let loose, pouring all his anger and his need to protect Freed into that one punch. The older man crumpled immediately, Laxus letting him drop carelessly for a moment and taking a step back with a look of disgust.

   However, as he turned around with the intention of going to check on Freed, he paused as a thought occurred to him and he grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and dragged him across the room, dropping him down beside Freed before crouching down beside the smaller teen. Fear flooded him for a minute as he took in the blood that had seeped into his coat, and it took him a moment to focus on the fact that he could still see Freed’s chest rising and falling and hear his strained breathing. _He’s still with me_ …

   A soft sigh of relief escaped before he could stop it, and he closed his eyes as he calmed himself enough to focus on what he was doing. Reaching out and grabbing Kenta’s hand, uncaring of the fact that he was twisting the man’s wrist in what was probably an excruciating way as he manipulated it, using the man’s fingers to carefully undoing the colour, holding his breath as the tags flashed for a moment before turning dark. Dropping the man’s hand as quickly as possible, he gingerly reached out and removed the collar, scowling at it for a minute as he took in the old blood staining the inside. Eyes narrowing as he took in the sore, red skin around Freed’s neck before throwing the collar into the far corner of the room, that was one thing that wouldn’t be coming with them.

   Rising he dragged Kenta to the far side of the room and dumped him there, confident that the man wouldn’t be waking any time soon, before dashing back to Freed’s side.

“Freed?” He called as he dropped down beside the teen again, reaching out to gently shake the smaller teen, wary of jostling his injuries and struggling not to panic when there wasn’t an immediate response to his call. “Freed?!” This time he was rewarded by a slight furrowing of the younger’s forehead, and he muttered quiet encouragement as Freed stirred slowly, although his expression darkened slightly when he realised that Freed was trying to hold back any noises of pain. He was trying to find the words to tell Freed that he didn’t need to hide anymore when he was silenced by the younger boy’s eyes inching open, although his gaze was slightly unfocused.

“Lax…us?”

“Yeah,” Laxus whispered, forcing a small smile as turquoise eyes slowly focused on him, a hard task since it was clear that Freed was barely clinging to consciousness now and what little colour he’d had in his face earlier had now completely disappeared. “Stay with me all right? I’m going to get you out of here now, and we’ll get you to a healer. So, you just need to hold on a little longer.”

   Freed blinked wearily up at him, the words taking a couple of minutes to break through the haze that had settled over his thoughts in the last few minutes. He wanted to sleep. The pain was becoming too much to deal with, and a bone-deep weariness was creeping over him, but there was something about the pleading tone that made him fight the urge, and he was about to nod, willing to trust Laxus after everything the older boy had already done for him when he faltered. Kenta had been defeated, but that didn’t mean he was free, and his hand shook willingly as he raised it just enough to wiggle his finger towards his neck.

“C-collar…”

“Taken care of,” Laxus reassured him quickly, hating the shame that had seeped back into Freed’s expression and he reached out to grasp the wavering hand as he added softly. “You’re free now.”

“Free…?” For a brief moment, a beautiful, truly happy smile spread across the younger teen’s face, tears spilling down his cheeks and Laxus felt his breath catch. It had been so easy for him to say, but it was clear that he hadn’t realised just how much those words had meant to Freed and he gently tightened his hold on the younger boy’s hand, unwilling to break the moment with words but wanting to share it all the same. _You’re free, and you’re going to be safe from now on,_ he promised silently, determined to make sure that Freed got the treatment he needed. Hoping, more than he had ever hoped for anything that Freed would agree to come back to Fairy Tail with him. “Lax…” He was startled out of his thoughts by the broken whisper, and the faintest brush of fingers against his and he glanced down just in time to see Freed’s eyes drifting shut, a small smile still playing about his lips.

“Freed?” He demanded sharply, reaching up to give the younger boy a gentle shake, his previous mood evaporating completely when there was no response. Panic flooding him when he reached up to tap a pale cheek, mindful of the pre-existing injuries, again receiving no response, not even a flicker of pain. “Damn it! Don’t you dare give up on me now Freed Justine!” He ordered, praying that somehow the words would get through and give the younger teen something to fight for as he gently scooped Freed into his arms, tucking his coat around him and trying not to focus too much on how light the smaller boy was.

_How the hell did he manage not to break in this hellhole?_

****

That evening:

  Laxus paced anxiously back and forth across the living room, his gaze frequently darting to the door that led through to the small bedroom where Freed was currently being treated, waiting for the healer to come out and tell him how the younger boy was doing. He had wanted to take Freed to the hospital, well aware that beyond the wound he had acquired protecting Laxus, there were plenty of other injuries caused by his captors and hoping to make sure they were all properly taken care of. What he hadn’t anticipated was the sheer amount of suspicion that had been directed towards the younger teen when they had arrived back in the town, or the reluctance to help him even after Laxus had rather vehemently explained the conditions Freed had been living in and how he had been treated. They just didn’t want to know, unable to look past the fact that Freed had been part of the guild that had been giving them all so much trouble.

   In the end it had only been the fact that he had completed the job and the news that the Rune Knights he had contacted after locating the Guildhall had taken all other guild members including the leader into custody that had made them agree to letting Freed stay in town, under the condition that Laxus take control of him. Not that the Lightning mage had any intention of allowing the younger teen out of his sight anytime soon anyway, and they had helped him to get a small suite in one of the inns. However, that had been the limit of the aid they were willing to give. The only reason why there was now a healer in taking care of Freed, was because Laxus in desperation had tracked down the villagers from the last attack who were currently sheltering in the town until repairs were made on the village and possibly the trial against the guild was held.

   Freya had been the first to spot him when he’d dashed into the small camp that had been set up for them, having reluctantly left Freed behind in their rooms after bandaging the worst wound as best he could, well aware that it wasn’t going to do him any good being dragged around looking for help. As soon as her eyes had landed on him, her eyes had brightened, and she had rushed up to him with a hopeful expression, and he had a feeling that it was only his panicked expression that stopped her from yanking him into a hug.

“Did you find him? Is he okay?”

“I found him,” Laxus was quick to reassure her, recalling the expression on Freed’s face when he had learned that she was safe and that she had wanted him to be safe. His words were met with a beaming smile, and he hesitated for a moment, not wanting to put a damper on her relief, but Freed needed help, more help than the Dragon-slayer was capable of giving. “But he needs medical help, is there a healer here who would help?” Their reunion had drawn the attention of the rest of the villagers who had gathered round, and Laxus gazed around at them with pleading blue eyes. “Please, he’s injured, and no one else in town will help…”

   He could see their hesitation, and to be fair, he knew that they had more reason to hesitate than most, they had just survived an attack, and lost people and homes. Yet he hoped that the fact that Freed had saved Freya, and that the young girl so obviously cared for the teen would make them more willing to help. The silence stretched on for a few minutes, and his hope was just beginning to flag when Freya’s mother and a man that he vaguely recognised from the previous day stepped forward, and relief washed over him as they smiled at him before saying softly.

“We’ll help.”

   That had been nearly an hour ago, and they had been forced to chase the Lightning mage out because he had just been hovering and getting in the way, but his nerves were getting shot to hell by waiting outside. _He got injured because of me_. It had been a strange feeling, being the one getting protected for once. His magic and strength had increased so sharply after he’d received his lacrima, that it had been child’s play to rise to S-class and at that point it had become that he was strong enough to protect himself, to stand alone. It wasn’t until he’d seen Freed in front of him. Until he’d caught the younger teen in his arms that he had realised that he had been lonely, that he had missed having someone to rely on. _Why did you protect me though?_ Yes, he had shown Freed kindness and promised to get him out of there, but was that really enough to make someone stand up to the monster that had tormented them for years? To make them risk their life for someone who was still a stranger?

   He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening, and he immediately whirled around, for once making no attempt to hide his emotions. _Not even a day and this brat has ripped away all my defences…_ The healer stepped out, and Laxus paled at the grim expression on the man’s face, his hands curling into fists as it dawned on him that he had never dared to allow himself to think about what would happen if he couldn’t help Freed.

“Freed?”

“He should recover with time.” Apparently, the healer had realised just how close Laxus was to falling apart as he swiftly delivered the news the Dragon-slayer had been waiting for, and Laxus let out a soft sigh of relief, although he didn’t let himself relax completely as he had caught the ‘with time’. “The wound on his front was the worst, and he has lost a lot of blood, he will need complete bed rest for at least a week before you can even think of moving him and even then you will need to be very careful. Slow, cautious movements only and he will probably need a lot of support.” Laxus didn’t particularly like the thought of having to stay in this town for that long, especially after their unwillingness to help the teen in the other room, but he wasn’t going to complain if it meant that Freed was going to recover. Besides as much as he might wish it, he doubted that he would be able to take Freed home until after everything with the guild had been resolved one way or another. Although there was no way in hell that he was going to let them include the teen in that punishment. Pushing that thought aside for later thought, he refocused on the healer.

“What else?”

“He has a number of broken ribs, and his cheekbone is fractured as well,” the healer continued, grim-faced as he glanced back towards the bedroom. “There is some nerve damage as well, and I have done what I can to start that healing, but when he is a little stronger, you will need to find a more experienced healer to deal with it before it can become permanent. Other than that, there were numerous cuts and bruises all over his body - I cleaned and stitched the worst of them, but time will be the best healer for them.”

    Laxus was struggling to hold back a growl with each new injury that was listed. He had known that there was more than the main wound, had seen some of the cuts and bruises for himself, but he had naively hoped that it wasn’t going to be that bad - that Freed been shown at least a little mercy. _I should have killed them, he thought darkly,_ praying that his thoughts weren’t written across his face, well aware that it wasn’t one that he could give in to, especially if he wanted to get Freed out of here.

“But he will be okay?”

“Physically at least,” the healer confirmed, the lack of hesitation in the response reassuring the Lightning mage that he wasn’t just being given false platitudes. “He…”

“I know.” Laxus cut across him, easily able to guess what the man was going to say, the memory of Freed’s broken words and guilty expression flashing his mind. It was going to take a long time, and a completely different life from what he was used to, to heal those wounds and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew there was a chance that those scars might never heal properly. “I’ll take care of everything else.”

_One way or another…_

**

   The healer had left a few minutes later, having left a list of strict instructions for Laxus to follow and a promise to come back the next morning to check on the primary wound. Laxus had thanked him profusely before seeing him out, relieved that there had been someone who had been willing to help Freed, and vowing to himself to make sure that the villagers received all the help they needed to resume their lives. However, that was a task for another day, and as soon as he had closed the door behind the healer, he turned and headed towards Freed’s room, needing to see for himself that the teen was still with him and slowly on the mend.

   He made sure to be quiet as he slipped into the room, although he doubted that his arrival would have been enough to rouse the teen at the moment. He paused for a moment at the end of the bed. In a way Freed looked even worse now, he had been cleaned up, all the blood and dirt from his injuries and prison had been washed away, and for the time being, he was dressed in one of the Dragon-slayer’s spare shirts. His own clothes had long since been consigned to the bin as they were beyond salvation, and Laxus was determined not to let him cling to any unnecessary reminders of what he had been through. His hair was splayed around him, adding a needed splash of colour as Freed’s face was still devoid of colour, and had it not been for the steady rise and fall of his chest and the soft sound of his breathing, Laxus might have been tempted to think that he had slipped away.

   Unfortunately, the paleness also had the side effect of making the cuts and bruises stand out even more vividly, and Laxus’s stomach churned with fresh anger as his gaze trailed over the injuries, lingering for a moment on the dark bruise on Freed’s cheek. _Fractured cheekbone_ …and then down to the bandage wrapped around his neck, hiding the damage from where that damned collar had rubbed his skin. It was clear that it had broken skin in the past, as there were pale scars mixed in with the chafed skin and Laxus was desperately hoping that Porlyusica would be able to do something to remove them. If nothing else that was the one trace of Freed’s captivity that he desperately wanted to erase.

   Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to move forward, claiming the seat that he had dragged through earlier and inching it closer to the bed until his knees were pressing against it. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to gently grasp Freed’s hand, holding it gingerly, terrified of causing the other teen even the slightest bit of pain, but the pale face remained still and blank, and he sighed. “Freed?” He hadn’t really expected a response, but that didn’t stop the disappointment when he didn’t even get the slightest twitch of a reaction from the younger teen, and he rubbed a finger gently over the top of the others hand. “You’re free now and safe, so please…” _Please wake up. Please don’t let those injuries beat you,_ he wasn’t sure that he would have the strength or desire to wake up if he was in Freed’s place, but he had already seen just how strong the younger boy was, and he hoped that strength would be enough to bring him back again.

_I’ll wait…I want to know who you really are, and why I was pulled to you and I want to take you home and give you the life you deserve._


	6. Chapter 6

   To Freed, it felt like he was trying to push his way up through fog. Only this fog was thicker than any he had ever experienced before, fighting back against him and threatening to pull him under if he faltered for even and a second. It was tempting to hesitate, to just let it take him back under. He knew that pain awaited him if he escaped it, it always did, and the idea of waking up in his prison, still a puppet…still, a monster, had his will to fight slipping away and he began to sink under once more, hiding away from that reality. _That’s right, it’s safe in the fog, and I can’t hurt anyone in here…_

   His hazy thoughts halted as he felt something that he had never experience in this state before – warmth. An all-encompassing warmth that he instinctively tried to curl closer to, and he jolted when he realised he could feel a warm hand engulfing his, and now that he was focusing on what was happening around him, he was startled to feel fingers running through his hair. _Who?_ He couldn’t even remember his parents treating him like that.

“Freed?” The fog was wavering now, thinning around him as the warmth drove it away, and slowly his eyes crept open as he heard a soft voice calling his name. _Freed_. His name - not boy… not pet…but his name. There were tears on his cheeks even as his hazy memories began to sort themselves back into some kind of order, and the hand that wasn’t caught up in the warmth crept up to his chest, and he blinked when his hand met soft material first and then bandages. Proper bandages, not the cheap already dirty things that Kenta would grudgingly allow him on occasion and he felt tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks as he finally let his gaze to shift towards the warm presence at his side, unable to stop the sob that welled up as he was met with blue eyes.

“Laxus.” _It hadn’t been a dream…_

“Hey,” Laxus said softly, reaching out to brush away some of the escaping tears. “None of that,” his voice cracked slightly with relief. It had been a long two days waiting for the younger teen to wake up, and he had begun to fear that he had got Freed help too late, not helped by the fact that the healer had become progressively more grim-faced and concerned as time passed. His own hope had been waning when he had finally felt the slender fingers twitching in his, and it was clear that it had been a fight for Freed to come back to him, and that he still wasn’t entirely with him as there was haziness to the turquoise slowly shifting around the room. But he was awake, and for now, that was enough.

“Laxus…” It was hard to marshal his thoughts into any kind of order, as he was still drifting somewhere between the fog and reality, unable to really focus on anything but the fact that Laxus was there - at his side, holding his hand and smiling down at him. _It’s not a dream_ , he blinked heavily, shifting his gaze down to their hands and his lips quirked at the sight of Laxus’s wrapped around his. _It’s not a dream_. Slowly he looked up at Laxus’s face again, this time managing to focus a little better, and his smile faded as he finally took in the worry lining the older teen’s face. “What…happened?” He could vaguely remember the fight, and Laxus telling him that he was free. _That bit wasn’t a dream was it?_ His hand crept up from his chest to his neck, and he let out a soft breath as he felt bandage under his fingers rather than his collar.

“Stop that,” Laxus ordered immediately, reaching up to catch his hand as he began to scratch at the bandages. “That collar is gone, I tossed it away back there, and it’s never going back on you.”

“But…”

“Kenta has been arrested,” Laxus cut across him, still holding on to both his hands and Freed trailed off, staring at him with wide eyes _. Arrested?_ There had been a time when he was younger that he had hoped and prayed for that to happen, for one of their raids to go wrong and the guild to be captured so that he could be free, but that dream…that hope had faded once he’d been forced to join in. If Kenta could be arrested for his crimes, then so could Freed and as much as he had hated his life with the older man at least, he had known what to expect, whereas he didn’t have a clue what would happen to him if that happened. “As has the rest of the guild.”

“And me…?” Freed forced himself to ask, pushing himself upright despite the pain that shot through his chest as a result and pulling his hands free of Laxus. _How could I forget? How could I forget what I am, and what I’ve done?_ He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Laxus as he continued, his voice becoming increasingly hysterical as he continued. “I f-fought for them. I hurt people. I trapped them…. I’m as much of a m-monster as they are...I….” _Yes, that’s right I’m a monster…_

“FREED!” Laxus was forced to raise his voice, his attempts at shaking the younger teen out of his rambling thoughts and Freed cut off mid-sentence, staring at him with teary eyes and the Dragon-slayer sighed. He had known that things weren’t going to be that easy, hell he’d even experienced it over the last couple of days having to deal with the Rune Knights who had wanted to know about the guild and what had happened with his fight with them, and about Freed.  Yet somehow he had naively allowed himself to believe that Freed would be the least of his worries. _Idiot…_ His gaze darted to the bandages that hid the cuts and scars on his neck, and the way that Freed had gone to scratch it. _A monster? A monster wouldn’t have been hurt by what you’ve been through? A monster wouldn’t have endured what you have and come out with the will to help people._ He deliberately met Freed’s gaze, waiting until the younger teen had reluctantly focused on him before saying softly, but without the slightest hint of hesitation. “You’re not a monster…”

“I…”

“You did what was absolutely necessary to survive,” Laxus cut across him again, wondering if he would ever be able to convince Freed that he wasn’t a monster, or if that was one scar that would always be there beneath the surface. He shoved that thought aside, for the time being, well aware that Freed would be looking for any hesitation or hint of a lie in his words. “You never enjoyed it, and you fought to protect people like Freya…like me, those are not the actions of a monster.”

_Those are not the actions of a monster…_

   Eight little words. Eight little words that Freed had never thought that he would hear, let alone in such a soft tone, Laxus’s gaze holding his with a warmth he had never experienced before. He wasn’t aware of the tears that had already begun to trickle down his cheeks, a sob welling up in his throat as he stared up at Laxus. _I’m not a monster?_ He was trembling, his hands shaking wildly as he reached out to grip the front of the Lightning mage’s shirt, fingers clenching the material as he fought to get his voice to work.

“I’m not a monster…?” The words tiptoed out, he was afraid to ask in case Laxus replied negatively but needing to know, unable to quash the small flicker of hope those eight simple words had given him.

   Laxus reached down and gently freed himself from Freed’s grip, before promptly pulling the smaller teen into a careful hug, wary of Freed’s injuries.

“You’re not a monster,” he replied firmly, and that was all that it took for Freed to fall apart completely, burying his face against the blond’s chest as he began to sob in earnest. Each sob and gasping breath sent a wave of pain through him, but he didn’t care. That kind of pain was something he was used to, and it was nothing in the face of the warmth that was spreading through him. _I’m not a monster…_ He wasn’t sure if he completely believed it, or if he would ever be able to eradicate all traces of that fear, but for the first time since that first raid. No since the day he had lost control of his magic against his brother, he found himself wondering if maybe, just maybe he wasn’t the monster he had believed himself to be.

   He wanted to thank Laxus - for saving him, for giving him those eight precious words, for giving him the flickering spark of hope in his chest, but he couldn’t get his voice to work. Instead, he clung tighter to the Lightning mage with a soft whine, feeling Laxus cautiously tightening his arms around him and drawing him closer and his breath caught as the older teen began to make soothing noise in his ear, whispered promises that everything would work out, that everything was going to be okay. It didn’t take long for his injuries and the strain of his overflowing emotions to take their toll, and he slumped against the taller boy, drifting off with tears still on his cheeks and Laxus’s voice whispering in his ear.

_Thank you…_

**

   Laxus had sat there for nearly an hour after Freed had drifted off to sleep again, unwilling to relinquish his hold on the younger teen. _A monster?_ He would give good money to know who had put that thought in Freed’s head, as he had a feeling that fear, that thought went far deeper than anything Kenta and his guild could have done to the teen in his arms. _Where did you come from? What life did you have before all of this?_ He had even gone to see Kenta and the captured guild members, seeking answers to those questions and trying to learn as much as he could about what had been done to Freed. But he had come away empty-handed, with nothing but Kenta’s laughter ringing in his ears and it had only been the fact that he had Freed to worry about that had stopped him from breaking down the door and throttling the man.

   _Freed…_ He hadn’t had the heart to tell Freed that he had spent hours over the past couple of days, leaving the healer and Freya’s mother to watch over the teen while he had met with the Rune Knights, doing his best to discourage their interest in his charge. So far he seemed to be making very little progress, even though the villagers from Freya’s village had proven willing to speak up in the teen’s defence, and he worried at his bottom lip as he stared down at the pale face. The younger teen had worn a constant expression of pain and fear over the past couple of days, even though he had been so painfully happy to learn that he was free back at the guild, but now despite the evidence of his earlier tears, he looked content. _I can’t take that from him…_

   He knew that he wouldn’t be able to shield him indefinitely, even if he was successful in protecting Freed from being included in whatever punishment awaited Kenta and the others, it was likely that he would have to be involved in the proceedings at some point. Even if he contacted his grandfather and asked for help it was unlikely they would be able to avoid that, and Laxus was reluctant to call upon the old man for help and not just for the usual reasons. He wanted to do this himself. He wanted to be the one to give Freed the freedom he had promised him, and his expression settled into one of determination as he focused on Freed once more.

_I will make sure that you learn to believe those words._

_That you get the freedom that you deserve._

****

The next evening:

   Laxus sighed as he closed the door behind the Rune Knights, only the thought of Freed sleeping in the other room stopping him slamming it. Turning he rubbed at his temple, hoping to drive back the pounding headache that he could feel forming. They had all the evidence they needed to convict Kenta and his guild, and to prove that Freed was innocent, and yet at every step, they seemed to be making it far more difficult than it needed to be. Part of him knew that it was because he was from Fairy Tail. Had he belonged to any other guild they would probably have been cleared to leave by now, and Freed wouldn’t have had to face so much suspicion, but because it was Fairy Tail and because they feared what he might do in a guild like that, they were throwing up every possible problem they could.

_I just want to take him home_ …

   Normally he would have lost his patience a long time ago and resorted to snapping at them and possibly more. But that wasn’t an option this time. He didn’t want Freed to be dogged by this, and the younger teen was in no state to be getting dragged into that kind of chaos at the moment. Which meant playing nice, at least for the time being. He just wished that it wasn’t quite as exhausting, struggling and failing to hold back a yawn as he dropped heavily onto the couch, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment. _Surely they can’t keep this up for much longer_ …?

“Laxus?” The quiet voice cut into his thoughts a moment later, and he immediately sat up and turned to find Freed hovering uncertainly in the doorway that led through to the bedroom, his knuckles turning white from where he was clinging to the door-frame.

“Freed…?” Laxus trailed off, blinking at it slowly dawned on him that the younger teen had raided his clothes, and was currently swamped by one of his shirts. He could feel a chuckle rising at the back of his throat at the sight, mentally adding shopping to his growing to-do list because their size difference made it look like Freed was wearing a sheet. He managed to contain the urge to laugh, having quickly learned that Freed wasn’t able to tell the difference between gentle teasing and bullying just yet, although he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking at the sight. However, his amusement died a swift death as he caught a glimpse of the bandages covering the other’s torso and the way that Freed had begun to lean more heavily on the door frame. “What are you doing up? You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I heard voices?” Freed glanced around warily. He had spent most of the day, and the previous afternoon dozing and he had reacted badly the first time he had woken to find a healer beside him rather than Laxus. He trusted Laxus…He was well aware that there was plenty of reason for him not to, after all, they still barely knew each other, but the older teen had fought for him. Had rescued him and removed his colour, and for now, that was enough. “Laxus?” He asked realising that the older teen had tensed at his question and had yet to respond.

   Laxus bit back a curse as he caught the wariness in the turquoise eyes, sighing as he realised that now Freed had got to the point of being up and about after a fashion he would no longer be able to keep the full situation from him. Slowly he moved across to the small teen, having learnt through observation that Freed reacted badly to fast or unexpected movements, panicking the previous evening when the healer had tried to approach a little too quickly. It had taken nearly an hour to calm the teen down to the point where they could finish tending to his injuries, and Laxus wasn’t keen to have that expression fear directed at him. So he made sure that Freed could see him coming and would have time to either ask him to stop or to move out of the way.

“Will you come and sit down with me?” He asked quietly, holding out a hand and giving Freed a choice to come or not, well aware that he’d had little enough choices before this. Still, he was relieved when the younger teen took his hand without hesitation, and he moved in to wrap a hand around Freed’s shoulder when he caught how Freed had faltered as he left the support of the door frame.

“What’s going on?” Freed could tell that something was bothering Laxus, having learnt long ago how to read the body language of people that didn’t want to be read, it was the only way he had been able to limit some of the beatings he would have otherwise had to endure. Laxus didn’t reply, moving them both across to the couch and helping Freed sit down, before settling down beside him, twisted so that he was facing the younger teen. “Laxus…?”

“There are some things I need to tell you, and some questions I want to ask,” Laxus began awkwardly, having no idea how on earth he was meant to go about explaining the current situation or the fact that he hadn’t yet managed to guarantee Freed’s freedom, and he swallowed softly before asking. “Will you hear me out?” Freed nodded without hesitation, and the Dragon-slayer wanted to groan, he had half been hoping at least for some hesitation as it would have given him a couple of extra minutes to try and gather his thoughts and work out what to say, well aware that one wrong word could upset the delicate balance they had at the moment. “All right. But before I start, there is something I want to know…” He made sure that Freed was holding his gaze, as in his mind this was the most important question and Freed’s answer would shape a lot of what lay ahead of them. “What do you want to do?”

    _What do you want to do?_ When had he last been asked that? Maybe when he was little, back before he had hurt Fredric and been told to remain in his room as much as possible, back before everything had gone wrong? He wasn’t sure, and he couldn’t remember when he had lost the hope of being asked that question, and his arms crept up to wrap around himself in a self-hug, hissing as he tugged on the wound on his chest. _What do I want to do?_ He had never dared allowed himself to think of what he wanted, or what he would do if he ever lost the collar around his neck, and he felt his breathing coming faster, his vision swimming as he glanced down at the floor.

_What do I want? What can I have? What do I want?_

“Freed?”

   The worried voice broke through the haze that had begun to settle over his thoughts, and he blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall as he lifted his head to look at Laxus once more. There was nothing but concern in the blue eyes that met his gaze, and he felt some of the pressure easing in his chest as a thought occurred to him. It might not be much of a dream. It might not even be something that he had the right to ask for, but the warmth he had experienced for the first time the other day, and the warmth that engulfed him under that worried gaze allowed him to gather his courage and for the first time in years ask for something for himself.

“I want to stay with you…” He ducked his head the moment the words had left his mouth, frightened to see the expression that might much a strange request and he started when gentle fingers grasped his chin and tilted his face upwards so that he was forced to look at Laxus.

“Is that really what you want?” The Lightning mage asked sternly, although his gaze remained gentle. He had wanted to relax when he heard Freed’s answer because while it didn’t solve the immediate problem they were facing, it gave him the right, and the will to do whatever it took to take Freed home with him. But he had to make sure the younger boy wasn’t trying to say what he thought Laxus wanted to hear or because he simply didn’t know of what else he could ask for. “It’s not just because I rescued you? Or because you don’t know what else to say?” _Please don’t say it is…_

“I don’t know what else to say…” Freed admitted shamefully, but he made no attempt to look away as he sensed that something important, something that he couldn’t put his fingers on rested on his answer. “No one has asked me a question like that since I was little, and even if they asked me then I can’t remember…” It seemed as though all memories of the happier times of his childhood had long since disappeared, too painful to recall while he was struggling to survive in Kenta’s grasp and if he was honest about it, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to remember. They had abandoned him feared him, and a small part of him wanted to forget them, to punish them for what they had done to him. Realising that his thoughts were venturing into darker topics, his magic beginning to react to his emotions he pushed them aside to be considered later, but he couldn’t stop some of his desperation seeping into his voice. “But it’s what I want! Unless…”

“That makes things a little simpler,” Laxus cut across him, guessing that the younger teen was about to begin second-guessing what Laxus himself wanted and determined to nip that line of thought in the bud, and he smiled as Freed blinked at him, relieved to see the tight self-hug relaxing slightly.

“Simpler?”

“There have been some questions about your involvement,” Laxus admitted softly, unsurprised when the colour drained from the younger man’s face, however, he didn’t like the way Freed’s breathing had sped up again. Alarmed he reached out and rested a hand gently on the teen’s shoulder, as he tried to encourage him to calm down. “Breathe Freed…breathe. No one has made any move to involve you in the trial beyond being a witness, and the villagers, especially the family of the girl you saved have spoken in your defence as well.” The last bit seemed to have broken through Freed’s panic because he sucked in a startled breath before turning wide eyes on the blond.

“They did…?”

“Yep,” Laxus nodded firmly, unable to hide his relief as he felt Freed beginning to settle beneath his hand, and cautiously he continued, wanting to make sure that Freed knew that those questions weren’t the end of everything. “It might take a little time to finish things here, and you might need to speak at the trial. But I already had every intention of making sure that you get to leave with me at the end of this, and now that I know that’s what you want, I will promise that I will do just that.”

“But…” _How can you promise that?_

“Some of their reluctance to just forget your involvement is because of who I am - or rather the guild I belong to.”

“Why?” Freed was confused by the odd confession, and by the strained expression that had appeared on Laxus’s face even as a wry smile tugged at his lips.

“Fairy Tail doesn’t have the best reputation,” Laxus forced back a slight growl, recalling all the times he had encountered difficulties because of the Fairy Tail name. All the times he had wanted to turn around and demand to know what the old man thought he was doing letting the guild gain that kind of reputation? And yet there was a hint of pride, and fondness in his eyes as he added softly. “We tend to be…a little destructive, and…”

“They’re wary of letting someone like me join a guild like that?” Freed asked, immediately guessing what part of the problem was, and Laxus gave a reluctant nod, unable to form a lie under the force of his gaze. “I…” Freed blinked, realising that at some point Laxus must’ve at least contemplated a situation where he would join the guild. _A proper guild_ …he glanced down, his arms falling away so that his hands were in his lap, and he clenched them tightly as he remembered how excited he had been to first discover he was a mage. At that point, he had always thought he would work with his family, but he had heard of mage guilds, and a small part of him had longed to be able to join one, even for a short while. But that was before…He could feel it still, the darkness, although it was further from the surface than it had been in a long time and his voice was hesitant as he looked up at Laxus. “Would I even be allowed to join…?”

“Of course,” Laxus replied without hesitation, knowing that was one thing he could rely on the old man for. Makarov had made it a habit to take in young mages with nowhere else to go, regardless of their past or their magic, and there was soft look in his eyes as he reached to grasp the clenched hands. “If you want to join us, there will be a place for you, or if you just want to stay with me, that will be fine as well. I promise that as soon as this is sorted and it will be sorted, I’m going to take you home with me.”

“Home?”

“Home,” Laxus agreed, refusing to acknowledge the stinging in his eyes at the sheer reverence with which Freed had whispered that word. “I promise,” he repeated, knowing that it wouldn’t be as simple as all that. That there was still a lot to resolve, a lot that Freed was going to be forced to face before they could go home, but he wanted to give the younger teen something to hold on to. Something to give him strength, and he hesitated for a moment before reaching out and pulling Freed into a hug, relieved when there was no sign of fear or hesitation as Freed allowed himself to be pulled into the hug, resting his head against Freed’s. “I promise…”

    Freed hummed softly, well aware that there was no way it was going to be as simple as all that, and if he was honest the thought of being questioned…of having to speak at the trial, of facing Kenta again terrified him and made him want to curl up and hide away from everything. _I promise_ …Two words, simple words that might not mean anything if everything when downhill, and yet he wanted to believe them, desperately so. They were warm and hopeful, and yet another thing he had never had before. The fear was still there. The dread, but faded in comparison to the spark that had formed with those two words and he curled against Laxus, drawing strength from the Lightning mage as he echoed the words, allowing himself to hope for the first time in years.

“It’s a promise…”


	7. Chapter 7

One Week Later:

    Freed trembled as he stepped into the courtroom, his eyes immediately darting to where Kenta was stood in the defendant’s box, and he shrank back as he felt the older man’s gaze boring into him, panic washing over him. _I can’t do this. I can’t do this_ …It had been bad enough when the Rune Knights had come to interview him about his life with the guild and how he had come to be with them. At least then he’d had Laxus there at his side, the older teen not complaining once as Freed had clung to him for comfort as they grilled him on every last detail. He had been able to see the suspicion in their eyes and he couldn’t blame them, unable to accept that he really wasn’t the monster he had thought he was even with Laxus at his side, although eventually, they had confirmed that he was only going to be a witness and then he would be free to leave. That had been bad enough, but the thought of having to go through it all again in front of more people. In front of Kenta.

_I can’t do this…_

   He was about to turn around and bolt from the room when he felt another pair of eyes on him, and he immediately glanced up at the gallery. It was easy to pick out the familiar blue eyes, and he felt a modicum of calm descending on him as Laxus met his gaze. The Lightning mage couldn’t be down here with him this time, but he was still in the room, and as Freed stared at him, the older teen mouthed a word at him, and it took him a minute to realise that Laxus was saying ‘home’. It was a reminder of the promise that he had made a week ago and Freed blinked back sudden tears as he sucked in a breath and gave a tiny nod. _Home_. All he had to do was get through today and wait for the sentence to be passed on Kenta and the others and he would truly be free. He could go home with Laxus, he could have a home again. A home where the Lightning mage had assured him that even the darkest part of his magic would be accepted and made welcome.

_Home, we’re going to go going home…_

   It was that promise that gave him the strength to move forward, but he still couldn’t stop himself from shuddering as he passed Kenta, especially when the older man called to him before the Rune Knights silenced him. _Boy. I’m boy_ …Even the promise from Laxus wasn’t enough to keep that thought at bay, and he huddled in on himself as he was guided to the witness stand, working on autopilot as he was sworn in, struggling to keep his gaze fixated on anything other than Kenta.

_I have to do this…I have to do this…I have to do this…_

**

   Laxus had wanted to snarl when he heard Kenta’s voice rising, seeing the terror that had seeped back into Freed’s face and he glowered at the Rune Knights who were supposed to be keeping the man under control. He had warned them about this, well aware that just because he had been rescued and had a future stretching out in front of him now, it didn’t mean that Freed wasn’t still suffering because of what he had suffered at that man’s hands. He might never be able to move past that, he didn’t want to think like that, but he had been the one who had held Freed when he cried out in his sleep. The one to offer him comfort when he woke with tears on his face, trembling and sweating from memories that not even Laxus knew all the details of…and now this. He was about to spring down from the balcony, uncaring that he would be breaking court rules, but before he could give in to the temptation, the Rune Knights seemed to have worked out what was needed, hastily silencing Kenta although the older man continued to stare at Freed. _Monster_ …

   His attention was drawn away from Freed’s tormentor as he became of the quiet whispers spreading around the gallery as the audience watched Freed being guided to the witness stand, the teen’s voice barely audible to anyone but Laxus as he was sworn in.

“Isn’t that boy part of their group?”

“I heard he cut a deal…”

“He should be on trial too…”

   Laxus growled softly at that, lighting dancing across his skin. _How dare you judge him? He’s a child! He’s just as much a victim as you are_ … _if not more so._ He knew that many of the people here were people who had survived being attacked by Kenta’s guild, or who had lost family in the attacks, but also that there were some who were just there for the spectacle. He didn’t care who they were, all that he cared about was the fact that they were speaking about Freed without having any idea of what he had been through. He was about to say something - probably vulgar, and something he should but wouldn’t regret, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to find Freya and her family had settled behind him, along with some of the other villagers.

“We believe in him…” The little girl told him solemnly, her eyes shifting across to Freed for a moment, but the green-haired teen was fixed on some distant point and didn’t glance towards them. “Don’t do something you’ll regret; it’s going to be over soon. Don’t take that from him just because some people can’t see who he really is.”

“Thank you,” Laxus muttered, wondering how she could see things so clearly after what she had been through but relieved that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t see Freed as a monster, and he made a mental note to make sure the two of them had a chance to talk before they left town. Her fingers tightened on his shoulder for a moment, before she released him and settled back in her seat and the Lightning mage shifted his attention back too Freed, hands curling into fists as his sharp eyes caught the tremors working their way through the younger teen.

_Freed you can do this…_

**

   Freed’s legs felt like jelly, and he was relieved that he had been allowed to take a seat as he was sure he would have crumpled into a heap otherwise. Part of it was because he was still recovering, the years of abuse catching up with him now that he had no longer been forced to keep going just to survive, and his injuries slow to heal because of the underlying weakness - but mostly it was because of the fear still churning unpleasantly in his stomach. As much as he tried to avoid looking at Kenta, he found himself unable to keep his gaze from skittering towards the older man every few minutes, a chill sweeping through him whenever their gaze happened to meet. He could see it in the dark eyes. The fact that he had escaped, the fact that he no longer had his collar, it meant nothing to the man. In Kenta’s eyes, he was still his ‘boy’, and that was never going to change.

   If he had been on his own, that would have been enough to silence him. Even without the weight of the collar on his neck and the fact that there was no way Kenta could hurt him considering his restraints and the guards around him, he wouldn’t have been able to stand against him. But he wasn’t on his own…even though he couldn’t bring himself to look at Laxus, torn between fear that he might see the other teen’s view of him changing as the session continued, and terror that he might draw too much attention to the person who had saved him. He might not be able to look at him, but he could feel it. He could feel Laxus’s eyes on him at all times, and his fingers twisted in his lap, their promise echoing in his mind as he carefully answered each question. Forcing word after word past the lump that was rising in the back of his throat, and blinking back the sting of tears as he was carefully lead through his life with Kenta from the moment his Parents had given him away…to the moment Laxus had freed him.

   The Prosecutor was at least sympathetic to him, having met with him several times over the past week, the man wording his questions as sympathetically as possible and waiting patiently whenever he got overwhelmed by the memories that were bubbling up. The defence was not so kind… apparently, they had realised that with all the evidence stacked against them there was little chance that they were going to get Kenta or his men off, and had, probably with Kenta’s blessing decided to focus on attacking him. Attempting to at least drag him down with them. It was a tactic that terrified him, and not just because of the barrage of questions he was facing….

_If my client was such a monster, why didn’t you seek help sooner?_

_What was your role in the raids? Is it not a case that you were a willing accomplice, and you’re just trying to save your own skin at this point?_

_How many deaths are you indirectly responsible for? How many are you directly responsible for?_

    No, his greatest fear was that Laxus might change his mind about him. That he might realise just who Freed was and what he was really capable of. _Monster…Demon_ , he carefully avoided looking towards Laxus as he forced himself to answer the questions in a quiet voice, trembling as he tried not to focus on the triumphant smirk on Kenta’s face, unable to bring himself to soften the truth even if it would mean destroying his future _. This is a way for me to make amends_ … No matter how much he wanted to believe what Laxus had said about him not being a monster, and no matter how much he desperately wanted to keep their promise…to go home with Laxus, to actually have a home again, he wouldn’t break the rules. He had sworn to tell the truth, and so he did, fingers twisted together in his lap as he heard the whispers spreading around the court, trying not to look at them.

_I know what I am…_

**

   Laxus’ knuckles were turning white from where he was clutching the railing, eyes hard as he stared down at the Defence, easily seeing the impact that each word the man was saying had on Freed. _He’s tearing him apart_. The Rune Knights had kept their promise and been relatively gentle with the younger teen, but this man…the whispers from earlier had returned, intensifying and turning darker with each answer that Freed gave. There were bits and pieces that he hadn’t been told yet, but he didn’t care. He had seen Freed in that hellhole, he had seen who the teen really was, and nothing was going to change that, he just hoped that Freed would be able to remember that under that barrage of questions. Something that he was doubting as he took the bowed head, and the way Freed’s fingers were twisting nervously. _Freed, you can survive this_ …

“I think the court will agree, that while he may not have had a choice in joining the guild,” the Defence was saying, and his attention slipped back to the man, his eyes narrowing as he caught the smug smirk on Kenta’s face. _He’s behind this_ …At that moment he would have given anything to be able to deal with the man himself, and it was only Freya’s fingers brushing against his arm that stopped the magic building up in his hands, and he took a deep breath only for the man to make it worse. “He willingly participated with their activities. Don’t let his youth, or performance fool you…he is a monster.” Laxus saw the full-body shudder that went through the green-haired teen, and all thoughts of staying quiet and obeying court rules disappeared as he shot to his feet.

“Freed!”

    Freed flinched at the shout before turning to look up at him, turquoise eyes dark and Laxus growled as he caught the tears swimming in his eyes. _Freed…_ There was lightning crackling around his hands again, and this time Freya’s touch wasn’t enough to calm him down. He had finally been able to get small, almost smiles out of the younger teen and now he was nearly crying again. _I won’t forgive anyone who hurts him,_ he thought as his gaze shifted to Kenta and his lawyer, making no effort to hide his fury.

“I…” Freed began, his voice breaking harshly and Laxus turned back to him, realising that all eyes in the courtroom had also turned towards Freed. Seeing the younger teen swallowing nervously and desperately seeking him out, Laxus made sure to meet his gaze and seeing the question and the hint of hope in his eyes he gave a small nod of encouragement. _You can do this_ …For a moment he thought that Freed had choked, but then he took a deep breath and continued in a soft voice, and Laxus struggled to hold back a noise of triumph at the words that followed. “I’m not a monster.”

   Kenta wasn’t the only one in the room to snort at that but Freed managed to ignore the reactions, holding Laxus’ gaze as he continued in an even softer voice. “For a long time, I thought I was…even though I did everything I could to protect those I could. Even though I was just trying to survive in the hope that one day someone would come and rescue me.” His hands rose to his throat, brushing against the bandages still covering the damaged skin, an action that Laxus prayed he would learn to leave behind him, watching with soft eyes as Freed blinked back tears as he managed a weak, half smile at the Lightning mage. “It took someone who had never met me before, to get me out of that hell…and make me see that I was just trying to survive. That I wasn’t a monster…”

_He did it…_

****

   Laxus was waiting for Freed when the younger boy stepped out of the courtroom, the last half hour had been a lot tamer. Apparently, Kenta and his defence hadn’t expected Freed to be able to stand up for himself, and the questioning had tailed off into wandering topics before they had finally dismissed the younger teen, but he could tell that Freed was teetering on the edge. As soon as he saw the tears swimming in the turquoise eyes, he opened his arms in invitation, unsurprised when Freed ran to him with a sob. Ignoring the curious looks they were attracting he wrapped Freed up in a tight hug, letting the younger boy bury his face against his chest as he guided them across to the row of seats at the side of the corridor and pulling the teen down into his lap.

“Shh…it’s nearly over,” he whispered soothingly, running a hand up and down the narrow back, eyes narrowing at the reminder that he really needed to get more food into Freed. Between his injuries and the stress of the trial that had been a nearly impossible mission this week, but when they were home, there would be no stopping him. Feeling a tremor going through the smaller teen, he rested his head against the other’s and added softly. “Just a few more hours and then we can leave.”

“Home?” Freed asked faintly, making no effort to pull his face out of its hiding place, fingers tightening against the Lightning mage’s back. He had known that it was going to be awful, but it had been worse than he had expected and he was still waiting for Laxus to push him away. To retract his belief that he wasn’t a monster, but instead, he felt Laxus’s arms tightening around him, the older teen gently resting his head on top of his.

“Yeah, we’re going to go home,” Laxus replied firmly, well aware that, that promise had been the only thing that had got Freed through that nightmare of a trial, and more determined than ever to make sure that it happened. “As soon as they’ve finished with the sentencing…”

_I promise._

****

Four hours later:

   _It’s over,_ Freed thought, feeling somewhat disconnected from the world as Laxus led him out of the courtroom. He had been the last witness to be called. Which had been a relief as it meant that he hadn’t been forced to listen to the tales of those he had helped to attack, but it had been a long, stressful few hours waiting for the verdict to come in. And it was only the fact that the Lightning mage had been glued to his side ever since he had been dismissed had stopped him from falling apart completely.

“It’s over…r-right?” He asked shakily, wondering if maybe he had imagined the verdict that had been given, and he was startled when Laxus stopped them both and circled around to stand in front of him and gripped his shoulders gently.

“It’s over,” Laxus replied firmly, making no effort to hide his relief. While he had been a lot calmer than Freed during the wait, he hadn’t been able to completely stop himself from growing nervous as time passed. He didn’t doubt that Kenta and his men would face harsh punishment, but he was worried that the jury might have been swayed by the arguments that Freed should be included in that judgement. A needless worry as it had turned out. Kenta and the others had been given life sentences, and the head juror had stood up and directly addressed Freed, her expression one of sympathy as she stated that it had been unanimously decided that he was a victim of the guild and that they were upholding the Rune Knight’s decision to let him go free. “You’re free…”

“I…”

“You’re free,” Laxus repeated sternly, seeing the doubt lingering in the turquoise eyes, realising that it was going to take time for that decision to properly sink in and he silently resolved to remind him of it as often as he needed to.

“We can leave now right…?” Freed asked hesitantly, still not entirely sure that he believed that it was really over even with Laxus’ reassurances. Hoping that getting away from all of this would help it sink in, his fingers curling around the Lightning mage’s arm.

“Of c…” Laxus cut himself off as he spotted who was approaching them from behind Freed, a small smile creeping across his face as he amended his answer. “Maybe in a few minutes…”

“Laxus?”

“Turn around,” Laxus urged gently, nudging Freed when he hesitated and added softly. “There’s someone who wants to see you.” Finally, the younger teen caved and allowed himself to be turned around, a startled gasp escaping as he found himself staring at the girl he had protected. Freya, he remembered Laxus telling him, even as he took half a step back, only to freeze when she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him with a quiet sob.

“Thank you…Thank you…” She was sobbing now, her face buried against Freed, and the green-haired teen glanced between Laxus and a woman who could only be Freya’s mother in alarm before tentatively wrapping his arms around her in response, feeling tears of his own trickling down his cheeks.

_We’re both safe now_ …

**

   Laxus had a soft expression on his face as he led Freed into their carriage on the train, shooting sideways glances at the younger teen and enjoying the small smile that hadn’t faltered once since he’d spoken with Freya. Once the pair had got over their tears, they had spent a pleasant half hour just talking. And while Freed had listened more than he had spoken, it was clear that the girl’s enthusiasm despite what she had lost and the easy way she chatted about their plans for the future, had helped Freed to realise that things were really improving for them both. And that he was really free, and he had actually seemed a little reluctant to leave when they parted ways, promising that he would get in touch again once he was settled and earning another hug from the girl. Gently nudging Freed into the opposite seat he stashed what little luggage they had before claiming the seat opposite, blinking as he realised that Freed actually looked a little nervous now as they heard the sound of the train doors closing.

“Are you ready for this?”

“I…” Freed hesitated for a moment, the smile disappearing from his face as he glanced out of the window and stared at the town. The meeting with Freya had been a gift that he had never expected to receive, and he could still feel her arms wrapped around him. However, while it warmed him to know that there was at least one person other than Laxus who believed in him, it wasn’t enough to offset the bad memories associated with this place. Even with Kenta and the rest of the guild locked away, he would never feel at ease here,  and he wanted to follow Laxus, and not just because he owed the older teen for rescuing him from that hell, and when he turned back, his expression was one of determination. “I’m ready.”

   It was almost as though his words were a trigger, the train lurching forwards as it roared to life beneath them and Freed took a shuddering breath. I _’m leaving. I’m going with Laxus…I’m going home. A_ hint of his previous smile crept onto his face at that thought, right until he glanced back at Laxus, blinking as he watched the older teen slowly turning green as he huddled in his seat with a groan.

“Laxus…” He couldn’t quite keep the tremor out of his voice, leaning forward and reaching out to tentatively touch the other teen’s arm. “Can I help?”

“No…” Laxus shook his head before immediately regretting the movement, his stomach lurching unpleasantly, and he cursed his inability to travel on anything without suffering like this. Realising that Freed looked genuinely frightened, he managed to force a weak grin, adding softly. “It’s okay, this always happens…I’ll be fine when it stops.” _Please stop soon_ , he thought, trying not to think about the fact that they were going to be stuck on the train for quite a while, and then they had to go on another one…and then another…he groaned at the mere thought of it, squeezing his eyes shut, only to jump when he felt gentle hands easing him up, and he opened his eyes again to find that Freed was carefully slipping into the seat, allowing the younger teen to ease him down into his lap. “Freed…”

“Let me do this…please…”

“Okay…”


	8. Chapter 8

    Laxus winced as he shoved the Guild-hall doors open, his sensitive ears immediately being assailed by the loud chatter inside and the shouting coming from the far corner where it looked as though Natsu and Gray had just started a brawl. His eyebrow twitched at the aural assault, but he still stepped forward, used to it after so long in the guild, but he was unsurprised when barely a moment later he felt a smaller body pressing up against him from behind. Freed had steadfastly refused to be carried into the guild, not even in the form of a piggyback and whilst Laxus had wanted to argue, well aware that the younger boy was nowhere near as strong as he was pretending to be, he could understand Freed’s desire not to show weakness and so he had capitulated. Apparently, though, neither of them had anticipated how Freed was going to react to the chaos that was Fairy Tail.

   Feeling Freed beginning to tremble, and catching the barely audible whimper from the smaller boy he started to turn around, only to pause as he realised that people were beginning to notice his arrival. The quiet that spread in the wake of that realisation set his teeth on edge, even though he couldn’t really blame them after the way he had left last time and the way he usually tried to sneak in and out to get jobs, and normally the silence and attention wouldn’t have bothered him. However, today wasn’t a normal day, and he sighed as he felt Freed tensing behind him as the younger teen realised that they had suddenly become the centre of attention. Already he could see people staring at the younger teen, and hear whispers spreading around the guild at the fact that ‘Laxus has a companion’ and that he was letting said companion get so close.

“Enough,” his patience snapped as he heard another soft noise from behind him, and shooting a glare at the gathered mages he turned, catching a glimpse of frightened turquoise eyes as he pulled Freed into a tight hug, wrapping his coat around the younger boy to shield him from the curious stares. “It’s all right, you’re safe here,” his voice had dropped into the soft tone he had learnt to use when Freed was like this, for the moment uncaring of their audience as he reached up and ran his fingers soothingly through green hair. “You’re safe…. you’re home.” He waited patiently for the trembling to subside a little, not caring that he was probably going to be the centre of the guild’s gossip for the next few days if not weeks. Noting that someone with a little common sense - probably Erza, even though he hated to admit that the younger mage was actually reasonably sensible, had begun to herd people away. Freed must’ve have noticed as well because he slumped against the Lightning mage a couple of minutes later, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologise,” Laxus chided gently, pulling back just enough to let him see Freed’s face although he kept his coat tucked around the smaller teen. “This place takes some getting used to, and you’ve been through a lot.” To be honest, if he hadn’t needed to see the Old man and try and get Porlyusica to come and give Freed a proper check-up, he would have avoided the guild for a little longer. Freed had been overwhelmed just walking through Magnolia, and it had dawned on Laxus - probably a little too late, that Freed didn’t have any experience with anything like this, fresh anger bubbling up at that thought and he took a deep breath to reign it in. They didn’t need him losing his temper right now, especially as he still needed to talk to Makarov, aware that he couldn’t hide what had happened on his job…or Freed’s past, the younger teen had insisted on it anyway when he had half-heartedly suggested that maybe they should just leave it all the past where it belonged. “Can you hold up a little longer?” He asked, noticing that the brief panic had stolen what little colour Freed had managed to gain by resting on the train and he sighed.

“I think so…” Freed replied hesitantly, taking a cautious peek at the guild and fighting the urge to shrink back against the Lightning mage as he realised that they were very much the centre of attention, and he clutched the coat, pulling it closer. “They’re still staring.” It felt a little bit too much like the courtroom, and although he could tell it was curiosity and not distrust or hatred that was making them stare it was still terrifying and he could feel his panic starting to rise again, desperately trying to swallow it back as he caught Laxus watching him concern. “Laxus…” He had meant it to be more of a reassurance, but it come out more like a plea, and he hated the fact that he flinched when the Lightning mage rested a hand on his head, catching the way blue eyes narrowed at his reaction before Laxus turned to look at someone else.

“Gramps…can we talk to you?” Freed followed his gaze, remembering the little bit of information he had been able to get out of Laxus bout the man he was speaking to, eyes widening slightly as he took in the diminutive man who was now pushing his way through the gathered mages. Makarov was nothing like what he had imagined for a guild-master, Kenta’s face flashing through his mind and making him cower back against Laxus, his gaze never leaving the approaching man. He could see the similarities in their eyes that told him the older man was related to Laxus, and that was enough to make him straighten slightly. “Gramps, this is Freed Justine…” Laxus’ voice drew his attention, and he could hear the whispers spreading around them and see the surprised expressions, and he frowned as he caught the way that people were staring at Laxus, wondering what he was missing but too frightened to ask just yet.

“Welcome to Fairy Tail,” Makarov’s voice, warm but with a hint of the same surprise and curiosity that the rest were showing drew Freed’s attention. And he blinked at the smile that the man was offering him, uncertainty in every movement and it was only Laxus’s hand moving to his shoulder that let him find his voice to reply.

“T-thank you…”

**

   As much as his Grandfather irritated him at times, Laxus had to admit that the old man knew how to read situations as Makarov had swiftly herded him and Freed upstairs to his office after the awkward welcome. The sight of the privacy runes activating behind them telling him that Makarov had cottoned on to the fact that this was more serious than their usual arguments. He could also see the curiosity in the dark eyes and the way that the old man watched his every movement, especially his interactions with Freed as he gently guided Freed across to the sofa at the side of the room. He knew that some of this conversation would need Freed’s input, but for now, the younger teen needed a breather as he was still trembling and the fact that he didn’t put up so much as a token protest as Laxus got him to lie on the sofa confirmed that. Ignoring the gaze that he could feel burning into his back he made sure that Freed was comfortable, draping his coat over the smaller teen for warmth and comfort, amused when Freed practically curled around the material, having a feeling that he would probably lose it at this rate and not minding in the slightest as Freed relaxed slightly.

“I’m going to be right over there, okay?” He asked, pointing to the other side of the room where Makarov’s desk was, waiting for Freed to follow the gesture and give a nod of understanding before rising to his feet and heading across to his grandfather. Unsurprised to glance back and see that Freed was already drifting off into an uneasy doze. “Gramps…”

“I assume the job didn’t go as planned…?”

“You could say that,” Laxus admitted with a grimace as he settled into the chair in front of the old man, trying not to think back to their last conversation – or rather the argument that it had turned into. Instead, taking a deep breath. “I’m glad I took the job though…”

“Because of him?”

“Yeah…”

   Freed had let his eyes drift shut as Laxus moved away, but despite the exhaustion and the pain from his injuries that were weighing on him, he couldn’t drop off properly. He didn’t feel safe, the memory of the reaction his arrival had caused too close to the surface, and he couldn’t seem to banish Kenta’s face from his mind despite his best efforts. He could hear the quiet murmur of voices from the other side of the room, and he knew that he should be paying more attention to the conversation between Laxus and his grandfather, aware that they were probably talking about him, and what he had done, even though the words seemed to be flowing around him without ever reaching him. However, he lacked the energy to focus on what they were saying, and, to be honest, he didn’t want to listen, because while Laxus had accepted him and promised him a home, he knew that it was dependent on what the guild master decided and he was terrified that he would be chased away.

_But…I want to stay…._

**

   Makarov hadn’t known what to think when his grandson had turned up with another boy in tow. He couldn’t remember the last time that Laxus had willingly interacted so easily with someone near his own age, and it had been years since he had seen him show such tenderness. Watching him comfort Freed when the guild overwhelmed him had been like seeing the Laxus who had followed him around only a few years before, the happy child who had worried that he wouldn’t be able to see his grandfather during the Fantasia Parade. Even the fact that Laxus had willingly turned to him, and voluntarily called out to him had been a shock to the system. And it had been a struggle to hide his relief, their last argument still weighing heavily on his mind and he had been ready to welcome the newcomer with open arms just for giving him this glimpse of the old Laxus.

   The nervous response to his welcome, and the fact that it had only been Laxus reaching out to touch his shoulder that had given Freed the confidence to reply aloud had alerted him to the fact that there was more going on than met the eye. It had been that and the somewhat pleading look his grandson had sent him, had him quietly herding them upstairs. His earlier relief, giving way to concern as he watched how Laxus fussed over the younger boy, worry and caution in every movement as he got Freed settled on the couch in his office. He couldn’t look away, amazed that Laxus hadn’t growled at him about it now, but seeing his grandson like this…he shook his head, refusing to look elsewhere. Although he did try to clear his expression when the Lightning mage turned to face him, eyes narrowing at the grim expression Laxus now wore as the teen moved towards him.

“Gramps…”

“I assume the job didn’t go as planned?”

“You could say that,” Laxus admitted with a grimace as he settled into the chair in front of the old man, trying not to think back to their last conversation…argument…instead taking a deep breath. “I’m glad I took the job though…”

“Because of him?” Makarov asked softly, his gaze wandering across to the teen on the sofa, noticing the way he had curled protectively in on himself and that despite his obvious exhaustion he was still struggling to remain awake.

“Yeah…”

“Tell me,” Makarov ordered, catching the glimmer of anger that had entered his grandson’s eyes as he also glanced back at Freed and feeling the static that had entered the air. It had always been the same, his magic seeping out when he was truly, but it had been a long time since he had felt it like this. Not even their arguments, more habit than anything now had triggered it this badly, and the strange expression on Laxus’s face when he turned back had him grasping his hands together, sensing that this was not going to be a tale that he would enjoy. “Laxus, tell me what happened.”

**

   Freed must’ve dozed off at some point, although his sleep was anything but restful, memories that he wished he could just forget playing through his mind and he flinched violently when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He shot up abruptly, still focused on getting away from whoever was leaning over him, a whimper escaping as for a wild moment he thought that maybe it had all been a dream -that he was still trapped in the guild, and that Laxus wasn’t real. _Laxus…_

   He blinked, a soothing voice slowly breaking through his panic and following the instructions to breathe he found the world coming back into focus. Guilt churning unpleasantly in his stomach as he caught the pained expression on Laxus’s face, and he tried to duck his head, unable to believe that he had reacted like that to his rescuer, but warm fingers caught his face before he could hide, tilting his face up and forcing him to meet the older teen’s gaze.

“Don’t hide, and don’t apologise,” Laxus ordered softly and Freed nodded meekly in agreement even though they knew that it wasn’t the first time he had been told that, and that it probably wouldn’t be the last, and Laxus sighed before changing the topic. “Are you okay?”

“I-I think so?” He honestly didn’t know anymore, his body still ached, exhaustion laying over him like a heavy blanket and everything else…it was too much, a weight that he didn’t know how to face, but he didn’t want to voice that thought. He didn’t want to be a burden, and so he shrugged lightly, glancing aside so that Laxus couldn’t see the hesitation or lie in his eyes. The fingers supporting his chin tensed for a moment, and he braced himself, waiting to be called out on his lie, his own hands gripping the coat that was pooled around his waist.

“We’ll leave it at that…for now.” Freed had begun to relax at the first bit, only to tense at the latter bit as he heard the promise in those two words and he knew Laxus well enough by now to know that he would keep his word. “Gramps has something to say to you…” He blinked at that, between his panic and Laxus he had completely forgotten what was going on around him and that they weren’t alone, his cheeks pinking as he ducked his head. He didn’t want anyone to see his weakness, but the Master had seen how he reacted…there was no way he would be accepted now… Gentle hands settled over his, the touch grounding him and he lifted his head to find Laxus now gripping his hands, the warmth and pressure steadying him and slowly he lifted his head to look at the Guild Master, and he blinked.

   He could see from the look in dark eyes that Makarov knew what had happened to him, and what he had done, but there was no disgust or anger like he had been expecting despite Laxus’ assurances that he would be accepted regardless of his past. There wasn’t even pity, something which he hated nearly as much and he something that he hadn’t even been aware of eased in his chest, hope bubbling up even though he tried to stop it. Not that it prevented him from flinching when the diminutive man moved towards them.

“Freed.” His eyes were stinging now, and he sniffled, ducking his head for a moment as he tried to pull himself together, hating the fact that just this man using his actual name rather than ‘boy’ had him on the point of tears. Laxus’ hands tightened on his, but he didn’t speak and Freed slowly squeezed back, blinking back tears before lifting his head once more, startled to find Makarov stood beside the sofa and watching him patiently. “Do you want to stay here? Do you want to join Fairy Tail?”

“Please…” Freed whispered before he had even thought about he was going to say, clutching at Laxus now, his heart pounding in his chest… _he was being given the option? Did that mean he had been accepted?_ He wasn’t aware that his breathing had sped up, his attention now solely on Makarov and the warm, welcoming smile that had spread across the old man’s face and his breath caught in his chest…

“Then you are welcome to stay,” Makarov replied warmly, taking a half step closer and holding something out in his hand and it took Freed a moment to realise it was a stamp in the shape of the guild mark and he felt his mouth drop open. He had never been allowed to wear the mark of Kenta’s guild, they’d refused to show him even that much acceptance, and yet this man, who had only just met him. Who had only just heard what he had been before this, was accepting him without hesitation. A full body shudder went through him, and he drew back against Laxus, overwhelmed yet again and it took him a moment to realise that they were both asking him about where he wanted his mark. The fact that he was being given a choice leaving him breathless all over again. And it took him a moment to marshal his thoughts into some semblance of order once more.

“My hand…” He whispered finally. He wanted it somewhere where he could see it because he still wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t a dream and his hand shook as he held it out. “My hand.” He half-expected it to hurt when the stamp was pressed against the back of his hand. Instead, there was a warm, tingly feeling that brought a half smile to his lips. His eyes damp as he stared down at the mark that had appeared on his skin, fingers trembling as he reached out to trace it, choking back a sob as he realised it was real and it was his.

“Welcome to Fairy Tail,” Laxus murmured in his ear, and he nodded, whispering his thanks, still unable to tear his gaze away from his guild mark. At least until Makarov who had moved back to make sure that he didn’t overwhelm the teen changed the topic, his words making Freed’s head jolt up in sudden alarm.

“Now we just need to sort out where he’s going to stay.”

“He’s going to stay with me,” Laxus growled before Freed could even begin to find the words to protest that question… _Laxus had said that he could stay with him, he had promised that they would stay togethe_ r… as bad as he felt waking Laxus with his nightmares, he didn’t want to change that and apparently, his alarm must have shown because Laxus was pulling him closer before adding firmly. “I promised him.”

“Laxus…”

“That’s not up for discussion!”

“Freed?” Freed blinked, surprised that he was being addressed directly again and he tensed for a moment before he realised that there was no anger in Makarov’s face, just concern and that was the only thing that let him nod to show that he was listening. “Is that what you want?” The fact that he was being asked what he wanted to do stumped Freed for a minute and he glanced wide-eyed between Laxus and his grandfather. However, he could only find encouragement in their faces as they waited patiently for him to think about it and his fingers tightened in the material of Laxus’s coat once more as he gave a tiny nod.

“Y-Yes…” He grimaced at the waver in his voice, but everything was too much right now. The guild, the fact that he was being allowed to stay…the patience they were showing him, and the willingness to listen to what he wanted and he buried his face against Laxus for a moment, feeling tears stinging his eyes again and it took him a moment to gather himself enough to continue. “Please…I…”

“All right I understand,” Makarov replied softly and Freed felt the small jolt that went through Laxus’s body at the reply, and he frowned - had the other teen been expecting him to keep arguing? He worried at his bottom lip, suddenly afraid that he had done something wrong. Laxus had warned him that things were a bit tense between himself and his grandfather, what if he had just made it worse? He was beginning to panic again, and it took him a moment to realise that he was still being spoken to. “But Freed?” A soft noise of acknowledgement was the only response he could muster right now, but it seemed to be enough because Makarov continued. “Everyone in this guild is family if you need help…even if you just want company we’re all there for you.” There was no holding back his tears now, and for a moment he squeezed his eyes shut. Memories of another family, a family that should have been a warmer…a family that shared his blood and yet turned him away rising amongst everything else, and he shuddered before forcing himself to pull away just enough to look at the older man.

“T-thank you.”

“Thanks,” Laxus echoed softly, and Freed could see the surprise…hope…and finally, grief in Makarov’s eyes and he frowned, wondering what had happened between the two of them. He hadn't dared to ask Laxus on the journey back, accepting that things were strained between them because he had been more worried about everything else, but now he couldn’t help but wonder if he should have pushed. _Why would he tell you? He doesn’t know you that well..._

“It isn’t something you need to thank me for, that is what Fairy Tail is,” Makarov scolded softly, and Freed blinked as he glanced down at the mark on his hand…Fairy Tail…are all guilds like this? Some part of him had always known that other guilds weren’t like the one he had grown up in, but at the same time it hurt to be reminded of the fact that he had been given to Kenta…he had been given to that guild without a second thought. More tears trickled down his cheeks, and he turned to hide against Laxus once more, too tired to care about what they thought anymore. It was too much to think about, too much to feel, and he didn’t protest when Laxus scooped him up coat and all.

“Gramps, can we finish this later?” Laxus asked and Freed swallowed back a relieved sob at that question because he wanted to get away from here. He wanted to go back to it just being the two of them because things were less confusing then, and he pressed his face closer against the blond, a silent thank you for understanding and the way Laxus’ grip tightened told him that the message had been received. “It’s been a long day, and he’s still recovering.”

“Understood, although you might want to avoid the main hall as I’m sure everyone is waiting to meet our newest member.” Freed tensed at the mere thought of it, remembering the overwhelming crush from before, but he didn’t need to worry because Laxus was humming softly in agreement, the sound sending a soothing rumble through Freed. “I’ll try and get hold of Porlyusica for you, I take it you would prefer her to stop by yours?”

“Yeah I think that would be for the best,” Laxus agreed, pausing for a moment and Freed had the feeling that he was looking at him but he couldn’t rouse himself enough to respond. “I think we’ll stay away from the guild for a few days as well, give Freed a chance to settle and rest.”

“All right.”

   They were moving now, and Freed felt like he should do or say something, wanting to make sure that the older man knew how much this chance…the mark on his hand…the chance to make a decision for himself, meant to him. But his voice wouldn’t work, sleep tugging him under once more, and as he let it pull him away, he promised to himself that he would show them. That he would show both Laxus and their Master, just how much this meant to him. He would show that he wasn’t his past. He would….

**

   Makarov sighed as the door closed behind the pair, not entirely sure that he had made the right choice in leaving Laxus to be responsible for Freed even if his grandson had opened up a lot because of the teen. _Freed Justine…_ He had been careful with his responses to the story that Laxus had recounted to him, aware that the blue eyes had been waiting for any sign of a negative reaction or any hint that he was going to be a threat to the teen that he had taken under his wing. Speaking with Freed and seeing how he reacted to just the slightest hint of kindness, and how he looked to Laxus for comfort had eased most of his concerns. The dark guild had undoubtedly left a mark on him, and it would remain to see just how deep those marks ran and what they meant for the guild. But if he could act like that, an innocent child who was overwhelmed by the prospect of a home and family, then Makarov had high hopes that they would be able to handle any problems that came their way.

   Still, he hadn’t said anything to Laxus yet, but there had been something about Freed’s magic that had disturbed him. Even when the teen had been asleep, it had been there, a dark presence in the background and it left the hairs on his arm standing on end, and even now it left him with an uneasy feeling, and his eyes narrowed as he glanced back at the sofa. _That magic_ … Sighing, realising that there was nothing that could be done about it now, not until Freed was a little more settled. The sight of a child flinching from his touch was going to haunt him for a while, and he just hoped that Laxus could handle anything that happened in the meantime. Recalling his offer to contact Porlyusica he moved across to the communication lacrima, hesitating for a moment as he stared at it. Remembering the way Laxus had held Freed, practically oozing protectiveness when he had said that they would be avoiding the guild for a couple of days and he couldn’t help but add one last hope to his list before he finally activated the lacrima.

_Maybe, Freed can bring my Laxus home as well…_


	9. Chapter 9

_“Mother? Father..?” He asked in alarm as strong hands settled on his shoulders, easily holding him in place as he tried to move back towards his parents and he glanced up at the man towering above him. There was something about the mud-coloured eyes that met his that made him nervous, and he had to look away, unable to hold it, although there was no comfort to be found as he glanced back at his mother and father and saw them staring at him with a mix of fear and anger._

_“Don’t call us that,” his father snapped and Freed flinched at the harsh tone. Despite the distance, they had maintained since the incident with his brother they had never used that particular tone on him before, and he could do nothing but stare wide-eyed as his father continued in a grim voice. “Someone with your kind of magic has no place here.”_

_“But…” He trailed off, breath catching in his throat as his father’s face slowly morphed into Makarov’s face, only this time there was no sign of the genial Guild Master he had met before._

_“I should never have allowed you to stay.” Freed gasped at the words, shaking his head, tears that hadn’t been able to fall before now trickling down his cheeks. “Your magic has no place here, you have no place here.” The words hurt, an almost physical pain and it took him a moment to realise that there was actual pain, a whimper escaping as he glanced down at his hand, watching helplessly as the guild mark he had been given began to melt away. “You’re not a part of this guild, and you will never be…”_

   Freed woke with a sharp cry as the last of his mark faded into the air, his breath coming hard and fast as he frantically glanced down at his hand. The mark was still there. He touched it with a trembling finger, half expecting it to disappear or hurt, but nothing happened, and he desperately grasped his hand and yanked it back against his chest, trying to shield it. _A dream?_ He shuddered, huddling in on himself even as his body protested the movement, breath catching as a sob welled up at the back of his throat, his father’s voice echoing through his mind in a way that it hadn’t for years. _Someone with your kind of magic…Boy…monster…_ Other voices were joining in, angry and fearful and he shrank back, fingers biting into his marked hand as he shook his head. He wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t a monster…Laxus had told him that, Freya had told him that.

_I’m not a monster_ …

    It wasn’t as convincing in his own mind, with the dream and the memories it had brought up too close to the surface and another son welled up and another, silent this time. He had to be quiet. It was a lesson that had been drilled into him a long time ago, and he found himself pushing his hand against his mouth to stifle the noise, his entire body shaking under the force of his sobs.

_I’m not a monster…I’m not…I’m not…._

   He could feel his magic threatening to rise, the darkness tainting the air around him and he squeezed his eyes shut as terror clawed at him. If he let it out now…trembling he held his breath, still shaking under the force of his sobs, but unable to focus on anything but suppressing his magic. It fought him, hungering to be free and he shuddered, feeling the moment that it realised it was, that there was nothing to hold it back now and he could feel his hands beginning to burn as it fought to escape his tentative hold on it.

“No…please…” He pleaded, knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears. His magic wanted out, it wanted to play, to destroy and terror gripped him as he realised that Laxus was somewhere in the flat with him. That Laxus was the one that would bear the brunt of his magic if it escaped, and although he wanted to believe the older teen was strong enough to endure it, he couldn’t, and he found himself clawing at his arms, anything to distract the magic. _Please_ … The same feeling that had engulfed him back at the guild when he had realised that Kenta was going to hurt Laxus hit him now, and he closed he squeezed his eyes tighter. _Don’t hurt him…do what you want with me, but don’t hurt him!_ He didn’t even know if his magic would understand, realising as he felt it shifting, coiling around him with a flare of interest that he knew practically nothing about it. He had used it as directed but he had never had the chance to learn about it, to use it…to love it.

**_You fear me…_ **

   It took him a moment to realise that thought hadn’t come from him, his eyes flying open and searching the room for any hint of an intruder, even as some part of him knew that it had come from within him and he winced as he felt his magic lash against him for a moment.

**_You would trap me when you’re too scared to even acknowledge me?_ **

   He whimpered, for a moment the voice had sounded too much like Kenta for comfort, and his hands crept ups to the bandages still lying around his neck. It had been the collar that had protected him from this, and for a wild moment, he wished it was still there, fingers tightening on the bandages as his magic coiled tighter and tighter around him until it felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was different - his mind darting back to how it had felt when he had fought his brother, this was similar and he could feel himself slipping, only there was none of the exhilaration he had felt however briefly back then and he shook his head, clawing at his neck, the pain helping to jolt him back into the present.

“Please…”

**_What can you give me? What can you do?_** The feeling that he couldn’t breathe intensified, and he gasped, vision blurring for a moment but he shook his head…he couldn’t give in…everything was screaming at him to surrender, to give in, to do anything to alleviate the pressure as the magic tightened around him, but he couldn’t.

“I don’t know…” He managed to gasp out through numb lips, tears cascading down his cheeks _. I don’t want to be a monster,_ a chuckle greeted that thought and he knew that the magic didn’t care about those definitions and for a moment he envied it, envied the fact that it didn’t have to live with what the people around them though and he could feel his grip on it slipping. Maybe it would be easier. Another face, another voice flashed through his mind, fierce blue eyes holding his gaze as the voice that he had come to trust above all others rang through his mind. _“You’re not a monster.”_ He still wasn’t sure that he believed it, that he would ever believe it, but Laxus believed it, believed in him and Freed couldn’t bear the thought of losing that faith no matter how misplaced it was. Clinging to those words, to Laxus’ voice he tightened his grip on his magic once more, heart hammering in his chest as he pleaded with it once more. “But please….” _Please don’t hurt Laxus, don’t take this chance from me…_

   Curiosity met his plea this time, the tight coils of his magic loosening for a minute and he felt like he was being studied, struggling not to shrink back under the force of the invisible gaze especially when he felt amusement bleeding through.

**_You would fight for him?_ **

“I-I would die for him.” He knew, deep down that wasn’t what Laxus wanted, it wasn’t why he had rescued him from that place, but he also knew those words were true. His magic apparently agreed, probing at his resolve for a minute before withdrawing and he gasped, realising that he could breathe again and tentatively opening his eyes. The room was dark around him, the magic curling around him for a moment longer, indecision thick in the air and he waited, knowing that if it chose to break free now, he wouldn’t be able to stop it. Instead, it wavered for a moment longer before sighing.

**_Then I will wait and see._** A shuddering sigh of relief slipped out before he could stop it, and he tensed half expecting it to change its mind as he felt it coil tighter for a minute, but instead, he got an impression that it was frightened too, feeling it brushing against his mind before it subsided. **_But don’t forget about me,_** it was a plea and a threat all in one, and he nodded, hands falling limply into his lap and for a minute all he could see was blood.

_How could I forget?_

****

   Laxus tensed when he woke the next morning to find a small body pressed against his side, lightning building around his hands for a moment before his sleep-addled mind kicked into gear, reminding him that he was home and that he was no longer alone. Still, he knew that he had started the night alone. Freed had managed to stay awake long enough for him to show him around the flat, although how much he remembered of the tour remained to be seen and then the younger teen had crashed hard. Exhausted after everything and he had been relieved when his Grandfather had sent word that Porlyusica would be there in the morning rather than that night. However, that didn’t explain how he had wound up in bed beside him, although he had a good idea of what had driven the younger boy to seek him out, and he sighed. Naively he had hoped that being in a new environment, and being accepted into the guild would have allowed Freed at least one night of peace _. So much for that…_

   Cautiously he rolled over, feeling the thin arms that were wrapped around his waist tightening, Freed making a soft noise of protest as he pressed closer.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, voice soft, but it was still enough to rouse Freed, and he stilled, watching as Freed’s nose wrinkled as he fought to stay asleep a little longer. But it was a losing battle, and after a moment turquoise eyes crept open and stared at him. “Good morning,” he greeted, not wanting to draw too much attention to the situation, unprepared for the sight of tears forming in Freed’s eyes as his sleepiness faded, and before he could ask what was wrong the younger boy had launched himself at him with a sob.

“I’m not a monster. I’m not a monster.” Freed was chanting under his breath, clinging to Laxus and there was no way for the Lightning mage to miss the way he was trembling. He wanted to growl at those words, wishing that he could banish them from both of their memories, but that wasn’t possible, and so he settled for returning the hug.

“No, you’re not.” Once again, he found himself wishing that he had punished Kenta himself when Freed sniffled at his words, burying his face, although it did little to hide the feeling of tears soaking into his top and he fought back a growl, settling in to wait out the storm.

    It didn’t take long for Freed to cry himself out, but he had a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that Freed was just too weary to cry for long rather than his words actually getting through to him. Still, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wasn’t good with emotional outbursts, but hearing them from Freed was worse, and he hated the growing voice at the back of his mind that whispered that he might not be enough. That Freed might need more help that he could give, a thought that didn’t sit well with him.

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” He asked instead, focusing on what he could do, disappointed when Freed shook his head, and he frowned, pulling back and waiting for red-rimmed eyes to meet his. “Freed?” There was fresh desperation to Freed’s refusal this time, and he sighed, reluctant to push when it looked like he would fall apart if he said the wrong thing, and instead he patted the green hair as Freed glanced down. “All right, I won’t push, but I’m here if you want to talk.”

“’Kay.” He just wished that he could trust that quiet acknowledgement to mean that Freed would remember that when needed, but as he had no intention of leaving the other boy alone at the moment, he would just have to watch and wait and hope. The latter nearly flying out the window when there was a loud knock on his front door, making Freed tense, head flying up and searching for a threat and Laxus had to lunge forward to stop him falling off the bed.

“Easy,” he soothed, silently cursing. Freed hadn’t ben this skittish before, so something had obviously happened, and he had to fight back the urge to demand answers, wincing as there was another impatient rap on his door. “That must be Porlyusica.” The confusion in the turquoise eyes telling him that Freed had no idea what he was talking about, apparently, he had been more out it than he had realised the day before, and he offered him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “The Guild’s healer, I want her to take a proper look at you.”

“But…”

“She’s good, and she might even be able to do something about that,” Laxus cut off the quiet protest as he pointed at the bandages wrapped around Freed’s neck, eyes narrowing for a moment as he realised they had been disturbed at some point. He filed the observation away, for now, focusing on Freed and smiling inwardly when he saw that his words had, had the desired effect. He knew that Freed hadn’t been keen on letting the healer look at him once he had been awake and aware of what was happening, but he was hoping that the chance at having those scars removed would make him more willing to cooperate.

“Really?”

“Possibly,” Laxus tempered his answer, unable to miss the hope contained in the single word and not wanting to lead him on, even as he added his prayer that she would be able to do something about. “But, she has managed to heal things that no one else has, so if anyone can it’s her.” He let Freed think about that for a moment, before asking softly. “Can I let her in?” It was slow to come and hesitant, but after a moment Freed nodded, huddling back under the covers although his expression lightened slightly when Laxus smiled at him and ruffled his hair before rising to his feet. “Wait here.”

**

   He nearly ended up getting his nose rapped as Porlyusica had just lifted her hand to knock again, and he scowled at her as he ducked back, immediately trying to clear his expression as she glared at him. He would never admit it aloud, but the woman terrified him, even when she had been instrumental in helping him when he was younger.

“It’s about time….” She started to scold him, before trailing off as she got a good look at him and he wondered just what his expression was showing as she sighed before the irritation melted from her expression, leaving her looking not quite understanding, but at least less intimidating than normal. “Where is he?”

“Through here,” Laxus replied just as quietly, waving her inside before closing the door and leading the way towards his bedroom, pausing after a few steps and glancing at her warily. “Porlyusica, he…”

“Makarov warned me,” she cut him off, and he sighed with relief. It would have done no one any good if he had got Freed to agree to this, only for her to be her usual self and scare him, and her next words reassured him even more. “I’ll be gentle.” Nodding he moved forward again, knocking lightly on the bedroom door before stepping inside, wincing as he realised that Freed had heard them coming and retreated against the headboard, staring at Porlyusica with wariness written across his face.

“Freed, this is Porlyusica.”

     He caught the brief flare in Porlyusica’s magic, reminding him that she had once been an active mage with a dangerous reputation before she clamped down on it and took a cautious step forward and he blinked as he glanced at her. He didn’t think he had ever seen that particular expression on her face, part sympathy, part grief and he had never seen her look so unthreatening as she moved towards the cowering teen.

“Hello Freed…” Freed blinked, and Laxus realised that he was just as surprised by the use of his name as he had been the day before, but he didn’t say anything, knowing that Porlyusica had caught the reaction as well from the way her eyes narrowed. “Freed, can I come and take a look at you?” Freed glanced at him now, seeking reassurance and after his refusal to talk to him that morning, it was a relief, and Laxus promptly gave a small nod. _It’s safe…_

“Yes…”

**

   Once he was satisfied that Freed wasn’t going to panic as Porlyusica carefully examined his injuries, her expression darkening when she realised just how extensive the damage was, Laxus had retreated to go and make them breakfast. He didn’t need the healer’s sharp intake of breath when Freed had reluctantly lifted up his borrowed shirt, to know that Freed needed to eat properly and with his enhanced hearing, he could keep an ear out for what was happening while he bustled around the kitchen.

   For a while there was nothing but the quiet sound of clothes rustling and Porlyusica moving around, muttering under her breath and he winced, hearing a few too many details that he didn’t really want to hear, anger beginning to burn brightly in his chest once more. However, he went utterly still a few minutes later when he finally heard Freed speak up.

“Please…” Gods, he sounded so young, but Laxus couldn’t help but smile slightly. He could hear the fear, the rapid beat of Freed’s heart that spoke of how hard it had been for him to speak up on his own, and he waited, praying that he would continue and from the way Porlyusica seemed to have paused as well, she was waiting as well. “Can you…?” He didn’t need to be in the room to guess that Freed was gesturing at his neck, and he closed his eyes, praying for an affirmative answer because he knew that wound more than anything else was stopping Freed from forgetting where he could come from.

“May I have a proper look?” He couldn’t hear a reply from Freed, but he knew that it must have been a yes, because there was more movement followed by a curse as the healer got a good look at the damage, and he promptly abandoned what he was doing and hurried back to the bedroom, worried about how Freed would respond to her anger.

   Entering his room, he came up short, watching as Porlyusica examined the scarring left by the collar, fingers gentle and her movements slow and wary. Freed was completely frozen, his eyes screwed shut, teeth biting into his bottom lip as though he was fighting the urge to ask her to stop. Visibly relaxing when she pulled back, his eyes creeping open so that he could watch her, making no effort to mask his hope and Laxus found himself staring at her as well _. Please_ …

“It will take time, and I might not be able to remove all of it,” she cautioned him, and Laxus could see Freed retreating, expecting a refusal and cursing himself for even putting the thought in his mind, but then Porlyusica smiled. “But, I should be able to remove the worst of it.” Freed blinked, staring at her, no doubt searching for any hint of a lie.

“Y-you can?” His uncertainty was clear in his voice, but Laxus didn’t think he had ever seen those turquoise eyes look so bright as they did at that moment. “Really…?” Porlyusica nodded, and for a moment Laxus thought the younger teen was going to weep, but instead, the same smile that had greeted his promise about taking Freed home crept across the pale face. “You can really make it go away?”

“It won’t be comfortable,” Porlyusica warned him, voice gentle, and while Laxus wanted to snap at her for doing anything that might risk removing that smile he knew that it was better for Freed to know the truth. “These marks have been here a long time…” Freed’s hands were trembling as they came to rest against his throat, his smile dimming, a haunted look in his eyes as he nodded, seemingly to retreat in on himself for a moment before he straightened.

“I don’t care!” It was clear that he had startled himself with his vehemence, and he visibly recoiled, ducking his head, and Laxus knew that he was waiting for a blow even as he frantically apologised. “Sorry.” Laxus was already moving forward when Porlyusica spoke, her voice just as soft and level as before and he paused to see what was going to happen.

“Don’t apologise.” It was scolding, but it lacked any real heat, and he saw Freed pause, and although he couldn’t see his face he knew that he would see surprise beneath the fear. “But Freed.” He wasn’t sure if it was the gentleness she was using or the fact that she had said his name again, but slowly Freed peered up at her. “These marks, these scars are a sign that you survived.”

“But…”

“You will find that nearly everyone has scars of their own,” Porlyusica’s gaze flickered briefly to Laxus, and while he would normally have been furious at her for referring to his own scars, but when Freed looked at him like that it was hard to muster even a spark of anger. “Some are like those,” she continued, gesturing at Freed’s neck. “Visible to the world, and others are hidden.” Laxus subsided completely at that, knowing that Freed had both and from the pained look the younger teen had adopted, he had realised it too. “But they don’t define you unless you let them.” Again, her gaze darted to the Lightning mage for a moment, before she refocused on Freed who looked like he was clinging to her every word like it was a lifeline. He probably was, Laxus realised, knowing that he was nowhere as skilled with words as the healer was. “Fairy Tail will show you that if you let them.”

   Freed was looking at him again, and despite his own issues with the guild and Makarov, he nodded because he knew that Freed needed what the guild could offer him at least for a while. The faint smile that he received told him that he had made the right decision, and he offered him a small smile in return.

**

    It was already midmorning by the time Porlyusica was ready to leave them in peace, promising to return that evening with the medicines that Freed would need to take for the next few days, ignoring his grimace at the thought of it. Laxus smiled at the reaction, pleased to see him acting his age for a moment and sharing his distaste, he had been subject to more than one foul tasting concoction before, and he made a note to try and stock up on sweets to bribe the younger boy into taking them. Trying to tell himself that it wasn’t because he doubted that Freed had eaten anything sweet since he was little, and immediately adding more things to the shopping list.

“I hope that you know what you’re doing with that boy,” Porlyusica’s quiet voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he was startled to realise they had reached the front door, and for a moment he bristled at her words, but the genuine concern in the crimson eyes stopped him from snapping at her.

“What do you mean?”

“He trusts you.” He blinked at that, not sure why the words had surprised him so much. It had been clear that Freed had latched onto him, and trusted him as much as he could trust anyone at the moment, but somehow hearing it from someone else made it hit home and he swallowed. Apparently, that had been the right reaction though, because her expression softened. “That gives you more power than you realise, and it means you’re the one that could hurt him most.”

“I won’t hurt him.” _Ever_ … He had never been surer of anything in that moment, meeting her gaze without hesitation. He wasn’t good with people, but even before he had seen how far Freed was willing to go to protect him back in that hellhole, he had known that he couldn’t leave him, and that feeling had only grown. Porlyusica studied him for a moment before nodding, a rare smile flickering across her face and he briefly wondered if that was a sign that the world was ending, leaning back when she reached out to touch his cheek.

“Good, I think that you will be good for each other.” He had no reply to that, barely managing to bid her farewell as she saw herself out of the door. _Good for each other?_ He wondered what she meant by that, before dismissing it. Freed had a long way to go before he would be properly back on his feet, and until then that was his primary concern, and with that in mind he turned and headed back to finish cobbling together some food for them. He really needed to go shopping, as it had been a long time since he’d gone grocery shopping and Freed needed proper food and clothes…

**

   They ate breakfast, or rather brunch Laxus amended as he glanced at the lacrima clock on the wall with a grimace, on his bed once he’d convinced Freed that it was okay. Mainly by sitting down beside him and tucking into his own food without a care in the world, pleased when after a couple of minutes the younger teen had copied him. He used the silence to surreptitiously study the other boy, relieved to see that while the smile had disappeared once more, he still looked better than he had that morning and catching the way his hand would rise to play with his neck every now and then.

“Are you, all right?” He finally asked, catching a flicker of something darker entering Freed’s expression and almost regretting speaking up when the teen tensed for a moment, but then Freed sighed and pushed his plate away. Laxus noted that he had eaten more than he had managed before, but it still wasn’t enough, and he fought back a sigh, before starting when he felt the fingers that had tentatively grasped his pyjama bottoms, looking up to find Freed still carefully looking anywhere but at him. “Freed?”

“I…” Freed looked at him for a moment, before looking away again, hands curling into fists in his lap although it did little to hide the tremor that had reappeared. It took everything Laxus had to wait for him to continue, sensing that if he spoke Freed would lose his courage completely, instead adopting an encouraging expression as the turquoise eyes darted towards him again. Freed was looking for something, and apparently, he found what he was searching for because he took a shuddering breath before glancing down again. “I…you said that you would listen…when I was ready?” Laxus nodded, shifting so that he was in a more comfortable position, trying to appear as open as possible even though he had a feeling that Freed was far from ready.

   The silence that followed stretched on and on, and Laxus was about to give in and speak when he felt Freed’s fingers tighten against his leg, sucking in a startled noise when suddenly the room filled with a magical pressure that made it nearly impossible to catch his breath. It wasn’t on the same level as his lightning…yet…but there was something about it that made him tense, his own magic rising protectively around him, and it was only the fact that this was Freed. Freed who was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes that stopped him from lashing out defensively.

“Freed…” It came out more strained than he had intended, swallowing thickly before he tried again, reaching down to grasp Freed’s hand when the younger teen tried to pull back. “Is this your magic…?” He had felt it back then, but this was different. This was dangerous, and when Freed’s gaze met his this time, he realised that the fear in them was because of the magic and not because of him, and he closed his eyes. No one should ever look like that about their own magic, and seeing that expression on Freed’s face made it a hundred times worse.

_Freed…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a massive shoutout to TheArmyofBirbs for this chapter :D

    Laxus sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face, before glancing at the sleeping figure on the couch. Freed hadn’t spoken since showing him his magic, eventually curling up in the corner of the sofa, refusing to talk or even look at him, and it hadn’t taken long for the emotional strain on top of his still healing injuries to catch up with him. Any thoughts Laxus had of doing shopping, or even going to the guild to try and… he wasn’t sure what – find answers? Ask for help? Had gone out of the window, and instead, he found himself slumped in the chair, watching over the sleeping Freed, and trying to wrap his mind around the power that he’d felt.

     He’d known that Freed was strong. The enchantments that he had used for his old guild had been basic, speaking to the fact that Kenta hadn’t dared to train Freed properly, but they had been strong. It had been lucky that he had taken the job because he doubted that many could have blasted through that enchantment, and he knew that once Freed was given a chance to learn, that even he might be held at bay. That was different though because while powerful, it was contained. Controlled. Not like the power that Freed had shown him an hour ago, magical pressure different from anything that he had felt before. Magic that spoke of darkness and danger, and a terrifying lack of control. Even now, just thinking about it, the hair on his arms was standing on end, his own magic rising, sensing a threat and he took a deep shuddering breath as he forced it back again.

_Who the hell is he?_

    He had been happy to wait, to let Freed find his feet and recover before tackling the question of the teen’s past, but now he wasn’t sure that they could wait. Not because he didn’t trust him, but because he had an uneasy feeling that Freed had only shown him that side of his magic because he didn’t trust himself. That something had happened – the same thing that had driven Freed to seek him out the night before, and now he wished that he had pushed for more, although he doubted that he would have got far considering how Freed had shut down even without questions. Unable to forget how frightened he had looked, how terrified he had been of his own magic…and of what might come from it, and Laxus grimaced as he realised exactly why Freed had retreated from him. He thought that this would change things, that Laxus would push him away or that the guild wouldn’t want him, and he was hiding away, trying to avoid hearing those words.

“You’re not going anywhere, most certainly not because of this,” he murmured, knowing that Freed wouldn’t hear them and that he would need to say them again when he was awake. Probably multiple times, as this was a wound that went deep. He also knew that he would need to speak to Makarov a lot sooner than he’d been planning, and he grimaced, not looking forward to that conversation. “I promise…” He added, hoping that it wasn’t a promise he was going to have to break, remembering Porlyusica’s warning, and trying not to think that he might have already failed as he glanced at the sleeping teen

****

    In the end, it was two days before he was able to convince Freed to leave the safety of his home. Two days of stilted conversations and nightmares that had left Freed shaking and trembling and seeking Laxus out in the middle of the night – the only time he would willingly reach out for help, although Laxus had discovered that he wouldn’t be pushed away if he stayed close, even Freed did seem conflicted about letting him close. Still, the Lightning mage wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, as it gave him the chance to try and reassure Freed that nothing was going to happen because of his magic, the haunted looked that greeted his words, telling him that it wasn’t as convincing as they would both like.

. However, food had become a necessity, and while Freed had barely touched his food since that conversation, Laxus wasn’t about to let him starve himself. Which had led to a circular, two-hour conversation that morning, made more complicated by the fact that Freed was conflicted about what he wanted – clearly, wanting nothing more than to hide away from the world, paling at any mention of the guild or Makarov. Yet, also trembling when Laxus had suggested that he remain behind, terrified of being left alone, and Laxus had a feeling that it wasn’t just because of his magic this time. However, just as he thought that it was going to end in a stalemate, as it appeared that he had probably just found the one person who could out-stubborn him, Freed capitulated.

    A decision Freed was clearly regretting now as they approached the Guild building for the first time since his almost disastrous introduction, as he was practically plastered to Laxus’ back as he led the way. However, when Laxus had asked if he wanted to go back, he had been greeted with a quiet shake of Freed’s head, and not knowing what else to do, all he could do was pray that this encounter was a little calmer as he guided them into the Guildhall a few minutes later.

*

    A brief quiet had greeted their arrival, but Makarov must’ve said something or maybe they had just realised their reactions hadn’t helped last time because conversation quickly swelled so that the quiet was almost unnoticeable. Although he was sure that Freed had noticed, feeling a hand clutching the back of his shirt for a minute, before Freed gathered his courage and moved to stand beside him, looking ready to bolt at any second. A quick glance at the second floor confirmed that Makarov’s door was open, which meant that he was keeping half an ear on the guild’s antics and that he was probably procrastinating on the piles of paperwork that had built up as the open door invited distraction.

“Freed…” He had been intending to see if he wanted to hide out in the library while he spoke to Makarov, not really wanting him there for this conversation, even though he had every intention of sharing what they discussed with Freed later. However, Freed was glancing across at the tables that had been claimed by the younger members of the guild, and Laxus followed his gaze, scowling as he studied Gray and Natsu who looked as though they were two seconds from punching each other and only holding off because Erza was there. A peace that wouldn’t last long, because Mira was saying something, a wicked grin on her face as her younger siblings scooted out of the way. He felt the usual pang of… he wasn’t sure what, or if he wanted to know, but there was something in Freed’s expression that made him hold back a snarky comment. Instead, sighing as he rested a hand on Freed’s shoulder, pleased when he didn’t flinch away, allowing Laxus to guide him forwards. “Come on.”

“Laxus…?” Erza was the first to spot them, always alert even when bickering with Mira, and only the flush in her cheeks indicated how frustrated she was with the other girl. Then her gaze slid to Freed, assessing him, and Laxus felt him tense under his hand, squeezing reassuringly as he shot a warning glare at Erza who immediately got the hint and looked away, although her eyes kept darting to them.

“I need to talk to the Old Man,” Laxus explained shortly, deliberately ignoring Natsu’s shouted challenge and the irritated huff as the Dragon-slayer realised that he was being ignored.  “Would you lot show Freed around the guild?” He wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but as much as he tried to avoid the rest of the guild, he knew that it was necessary for Freed to at least meet them. And hopefully showing him around would stop them trying to pry…to much, although having encountered Freed’s stubbornness, he doubted they would get any answers out of him that he didn’t want to give.

“Of course,” Erza replied, shooting a quelling look at Natsu, before smiling at Freed and moving forward to hold her arm. “Freed?” Laxus waited, relaxing a little when Freed gave a small jerk of his head and reached out to shake her hand. “I’m Erza, Erza Scarlet.” The others followed her lead, introducing themselves, although Natsu and Gray almost came to blows over who got to go first, and Laxus could see that Freed was a little overwhelmed, although nothing like he had been that first day, or that might be because the adults were all pretending not to pay attention to what was happening.

“Will you be all right?” Laxus asked softly.

“I think so,” Freed whispered, looking unsure and Laxus was about to change his mind about this whole terrible idea when Freed abruptly straightened and pulled away from his grip. “I will be fine.” There was no trace of uncertainty this time, everything was hidden behind a calm mask that had Laxus feeling uneasy for some reason, and he was almost relieved when Freed’s gaze flickered around the group and then up to the office, before darting back to him. “I can come and get you if it’s too m-much…?”

“Yes,” Laxus nodded, offering him a small smile, before glaring at the others who were watching their interaction. Had it been anyone else he would have told Freed to kick their ass if they pestered him too much, and it wasn’t that he doubted that Freed could do it, but he had a feeling that was a bad idea until they got a handle on exactly what Freed’s power was and his fear of it. All he could do was meet Erza’s gaze, trying to convey as best he could without words not to push too far before he turned away with a sigh and a last glance at Freed. “I won’t be long,” he promised, waiting for another nod from Freed before moving away, not missing the hand that rose as though to stop him leaving before Freed was pulled away by the group, leaving him hoping that this wasn’t a mistake as he headed for Makarov’s office.

*

     Erza and the others had taken Laxus’ words to heart, showing him around the guild and while he wouldn’t say it allowed Freed was awed by the differences. Here, there were no locked rooms, although there were rules about what they could and couldn’t do, like not going into the cellar where the alcohol was stored. Something to do with an incident to do with Natsu’s flames, he realised after listening to them bantering back and forth, and no touching the S-class jobs on the board and a few others that seemed to make sense to him, even as the others grumbled about a few of them.  And there were no sharp voices, or hands reaching for him with the intent to harm as he allowed them to shepherd him around, and the eyes on him, although they made him nervous, were curious, not threatening, and while he was still nervous. Almost jolting out his skin at one point when Gray shoved Natsu into a table with a loud crash, he felt a tentative hope that maybe despite everything he could fit in here.

    That feeling lasted for the entire tour, growing when they showed him the library, and he was oblivious to their teasing, and the mentions of someone called Levy as he stared hungrily at the books. He hadn’t been allowed books in his old guild. What few they had taken had either been sold if they had any value or disposed of before he could try and hide them away, and his fingers itched to reach out for the books. However, the others were keen to move on, and he wasn’t so sure of himself yet that he could protest, although he promised himself that he would ask Laxus if he was allowed to spend some time here once things had settled a little. Maybe there were even answers to his magic here, as he couldn’t remember ever seeing so many books, even his family collection hadn’t been this impressive.

    He hadn’t realised that his expression had fallen with the thought of his family, or that his arms had crept up around him in a protective self-hug until he realised that he was being guided towards the tables that they had been at earlier. He didn’t fight when… Lisanna, he thought her name was made him sit down, and brought him a drink, although he did wait a minute before reaching out for it, half expecting it to be snatched away before he could lift. It wasn’t, and he sipped it, settling a little, although he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering up to the where Laxus had gone – the office door had been closed when they’d gone past, not that he would have looked, because he knew what they were talking about. Having seen the way that Laxus had been watching him ever since he’d let him feel the full force of the darker side of his magic, and his stomach churned as he tried not to imagine what the outcome of the discussion might be, even with Laxus’ reassurances ringing in his mind.

“…ed? Freed?” He blinked, dragged out his thoughts by the realisation that someone was calling his name, and he froze before shrinking back as he realised that he was the centre of attention. The urge to flee was strong, he wasn’t used to this attention, even though there didn’t seem to be anything immediately threatening about it. Instead, he took a shaky breath, gripping the cup hard enough to turn his knuckles white as he struggled to find his voice.

“…sorry…”

“Don’t apologise,” Erza waved off his words, watching him intently and he shivered, feeling uneasy under her gaze, relieved when she looked away for a second. “We were just wondering what your magic was, and how you met Laxus?”  Freed’s mouth went dry at the questions, innocent enough, but not so easy to answer.

“I… Laxus, he…found me.” He stumbled over his words, knowing that he was only fanning their curiosity, but there was no way he was ready to explain that Laxus had rescued him…or what he had been rescued from.  Erza’s gaze seemed to have sharpened, and there was something a little too knowing in her eyes now, and the urge to flee was growing, his gaze darting back to the office door. _Laxus…_

“And your magic?” It was Gray who asked this time, pulling out of the glaring contest he had been having with Natsu, genuine curiosity showing through and Freed gulped. He had seen enough to glean what everyone’s magic was while they’d shown him around, either through catching displays of magic, or listening to the banter around him, long years of surviving in his old guild teaching him not to miss a thing, and he knew that his magic was different. That he was different, although his gaze lingered for a second on Mira, having caught a brief sense of familiarity when she had been bickering with Erza about what to show him first.

“I…I’m not sure,” he replied finally, not sure what else to say. Hating that he knew so little about his own magic, just want Kenta had wanted him to know and use, and he looked down, shivering as he remembered the older man. _Laxus…_ He wanted to go and find the older teen, he wanted to go home, the feeling that maybe he could belong here fading rapidly now. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t talk about where he had come from. What he had been, or what he had done. He couldn’t talk about his magic, couldn’t risk showing them what was hidden beneath the surface, and the guild mark on his hand seemed to burn as his hands curled into a fist.

“Are you sure you’re a mage?”

“Y-Yes?”  He wasn’t sure who had asked the question, looking down now as he felt his breathing beginning to speed up. He knew they didn’t mean any harm, or at least he didn’t think they did, but it was too much…and what if they wanted to know so that they could send him away? So, they would have a reason to chase him out of the guild? A small part of him knew that was wrong, clinging to what Laxus had told him, but a larger part was assailed with doubts, and he could feel himself beginning to tremble, panic welling up, and he couldn’t keep the waver out of his voice as he whispered. “I am a m-mage.”

“Why don’t you show us your magic then?” That was Natsu, loud and challenging, and not realising what he was asking. What he was inviting, and there was white noise in the back of Freed’s head as he imagined showing them his magic.

“I c-can’t…” The nightmare and everything that had followed was much to close for comfort, and Freed was shaking now, wrapping his arms around himself as he felt his magic beginning to stir beneath his skin and frantically clamping down on it. What if he lost control? What if he let these people see how dark he really was? There was no way they would let him stay if that happened, regardless of what Laxus said and he hunkered down, frantically shaking his head from side to side. Didn’t they realise what they were asking? What they were risking…?

“Hey…”

“I SAID THAT I CAN’T!” The shout burst out of him, startling Freed as much as it did the gathered group, drawing eyes towards them, and there was an apology on the tip of his tongue, the bubble of frustration gone as quickly as it had come. However, before he could force the words out, there was a tingling against his skin, his magic surging through his shaky hold on it as his emotions bubbled over, not listening to him as he attempted to rein it in again. But it was too late, and it was washed over him in a crushing, overpowering wave that swept away all his defences and control. Leaving behind a darkness that seeped into every inch of his body, and he could feel himself beginning to shift, to change, a desperate, frightened noise slipping out as he fought against. “Laxus…” He whispered, pleading, and then he was gone as his magic took hold, and the voice that had haunted him the other night screamed to the forefront of his mind.

*

     Laxus stiffened as he felt the same magic that he had experienced the day before flooding the air around him, only this was different, wilder and unconstrained. Dangerous. He was up and out of his chair, deaf to Makarov’s worried questions as he rushed out of the office, cursing himself for leaving Freed alone especially after the last couple of days.

    It was impossible to miss the younger teen as he burst into the main guild, eyes drawn to the dark, demonic form that was backed into the far corner. Only the distinctive green hair confirming his worst fears, as Freed snarled and howled, lashing out with a scaled hand whenever someone tried to move closer to him. The younger mages had been pulled back, several of them looking worse for wear, and it didn’t take much for Laxus to realise that they had said something or pushed too hard, not understanding how close to the edge Freed was. And once again he cursed himself for not staying at Freed’s side, even if he had wanted to spare him from the conversation with Makarov.

Now, all he could hope to do was damage control.

“Stop!” Laxus roared, vaulting over the railing and dropping down to the floor, lightning slamming into the ground in front of Macao and Wakaba who had been moving towards Freed. He glowered at them, freezing them in place before he stepped forward himself to intercept Freed’s snarling, demonic form, his arms spread wide to appear as unthreatening as possible.  “Freed! Freed it’s me!” He called, his voice dropping, becoming softer just as it had when he’d first met the teen, throwing out a tendril of sound, a rope for Freed to pull himself back with and praying that it was enough. “It’s Laxus.” A snarl greeted his words, and he had to fight the urge to step back as eyes that now blazed purple met his gaze, no recognition showing in the wild gaze, and there was a flicker in the air, crackling energy readying itself to be unleashed.

“Laxus…”

“Stay back,” he ordered, not looking at whoever had spoken, his gaze locked on Freed. It felt too much like it had back in that hellish room, only this time it wasn’t someone else controlling Freed, but his own magic, and Laxus wasn’t sure that either of them knew how to fight that. That didn’t mean he was moving through, holding his ground even as Freed moved closer, stalking him with a predatory grace that he might’ve been able to admire at any other time. “Freed…” There. A momentary hesitation, Freed’s emotions at being referred to by his own name breaking through even in this form and taking a deep breath he took a half-step forward. “Freed,” he repeated more firmly, seeing the hesitation again before the demon came to a halt, staring at him with a tilted head. “This isn’t you Freed, so it’s time for you to come back now.”

    A snarl greeted those words, the purple eyes flashing, and Laxus sucked in a sharp breath as darkness lashed through the space next to him. It wasn’t a spell as far as he could tell, just an outpouring of emotion, and he decided not to think about how much damage it could have done if it had struck home, choosing instead to focus on the fact that it had missed. He paused, not moving forward or backwards, taking the opportunity to study Freed for a moment. Dark scales that shimmered like pearlescent ink in the light had replaced the too pale skin, although there were lighter patches, almost grey in places, that marked where Freed’s scars lay – most prominent around his neck. Graceful, curving horns replacing the tufts that Laxus had seen Freed fruitlessly trying to tame at times. The eyes, a deep purple that reminded him of the runes he had seen back in the village spoke clearly of the power radiating from him, barely contained and even less controlled, and for a second, he swallowed, finally understanding Freed’s fear a little better.

    Freed had mirrored him, also halting, and studying him intently. However, there was a tension in the lithe frame that told him the demon – and that helped, calming him as he separated the two at least for the time being– was ready to attack at a moment’s notice, and he gave a tiny shake of his head as he sensed someone moving behind him. He knew that Freed would never forgive himself if he truly hurt anyone, and he refused to let anyone put them in that position. Even that was enough to have Freed snarl at him, but it seemed not softer exactly, but quieter and Freed was shifting uneasily from foot to foot, head tilting from one side to the other. “Freed,” he repeated, wishing that they were doing this anywhere but the middle of the guild as he adopted a gentler voice, although they had already seen him like this around the younger teen. “Come on, I know that you can hear me.” _I hope…_

    The energy crackled out again, carving twin lines in the wooden floor, leaving Laxus untouched in the centre, and his eyes narrowed as he took in the damage, ignoring the worried voices behind them even as he heard Makarov’s amongst them. “Give him back.” Now his voice wasn’t soft, but a low growl to match the demon’s, and this time when he raised his hands, he allowed his lightning to crackle around his hands, his magic playing around him, adding to the pressure in the air. “Now.” It wasn’t a request, and for a second, he thought the demon was going to take the challenge because there was a flicker of wild glee that contorted Freed’s face into an expression the teen would never wear, baring his teeth in a snarl as the energy lashed out again. Only a quick flash of lightning stopping it from hitting him this time, and there it was, the flicker of turquoise that he had been waiting for, a glimmer of Freed shining through as the demon looked as though it was abruptly wrenched to the side. Now he was snarling and growling at himself, seemingly forgetting all about Laxus and their audience.

    Laxus waited, giving Freed a chance to fight, but the moment he heard the snarling turning deeper and more inhuman he charged forwards, dropping his lightning as he reached for the demon. Energy crackled against him, and he gritted his teeth refusing to make a noise as the dark magic lashed against him, trying to push him back. Then he could feel Freed, and ignoring the clawed fingers now struggling to find purchase against him, and the eerie, howling cry of protest as he drew Freed into a tight embrace. “You’re not alone,” he whispered into a pointed ear, the words for Freed alone as he hugged him tight, wincing as claws found a way through his shirt and caught skin, blood trickling from the scratches, but he was careful not to make a sound, knowing that he would lose Freed if he did.

*

_You’re not alone…_

The words seemed to drift to him from miles away, worming their way beneath the deeper, haunting voice of his magic, and reaching him where he had hunkered down amongst the darkness. At first, they flickered, about to be lost in the shadows, but he recognised that voice. He trusted it, and he reached out with trembling hands, reaching for the offer of salvation, even though he was terrified to find what waited on the outside.

What he might have done.

    It was like the sun coming up in the morning, light seeping through the darkness in the wake of his words. No. Not like the sun, he corrected, as the light seemed to glow brighter, lashing out against the darkness, the magic that was holding him down. But like the lightning that could illuminate the entire sky during a thunderstorm. It struck the ground around him, not touching him, but clearing the darkness away, letting him stand on shaky legs, and he took a deep shuddering breath before reaching out, bracing himself for pain as he reached for the light.

_I’m not alone._

*

    The seconds turned into minutes as Laxus held onto Freed, and it took him a while to realise that the claws were no longer seeking to harm, but instead curling harmlessly into the material of his shirt. Holding him close, he realised, a split second before the first sob wracked Freed’s body – an awful, broken sound, halfway between a cry and growl, and then Freed was leaning into him, horns pressing uncomfortably into his skin. “Freed…” He breathed the flinch that followed confirming that Freed was coming back, although the fact that he hadn’t shifted back yet told him that they were still balanced on a knife point, and his grip tightened. “That’s it,” he encouraged, beginning to rub a hand up and down Freed’s back, absently noting the jagged scales beneath his hand, but not reacting to the sensation. “Come home.” Freed gasped at his words, and the dark energy that had still been crackling around them disappeared with a barely audible pop, and Laxus could hear the relieved murmurs as the magical pressure in the air vanished too.

    Freed’s form was shifting now, the transformation slowly away in a shimmer of purple sparks that swirled around the pair as though still fighting to remain. Laxus watched them, eyes narrow until they faded away completely, before dropping his gaze back to Freed – human once more, as the younger teen curled against him and broke. “Shh, it’s okay,” Laxus murmured, holding him close and continuing to rub a hand up and down his back as Freed shuddered and trembled in his grasp. It didn’t escape his notice that the sobbing, the dampness soaking into his shirt confirming that there were tears, was silent, which did nothing to ease the anger building in his chest. “You didn’t hurt anyone, and you’re not in trouble.”

     Laxus ignored the sting from the scratches, hoping that he could hide them from Freed – because while they were little more than scrapes, he knew that Freed wouldn’t see it in that way at the moment. He also chose to ignore the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure that Freed wasn’t going to face some recrimination for this, knowing that this was a conversation he was going to have with Makarov, but he had no intention of letting Freed take the blame for this.

    He wasn’t sure of Freed had caught the lie in his words, or whether he had just been looking for reassurance, but he was pulling back, and Laxus knew the moment he had caught sight of the damage he had caused because Freed went utterly still in his arms. There was a moment where he thought that maybe they were okay, as Freed’s hand moved to hover over the damage, the colour draining from his face although made no attempt to pull away. Then someone moved behind them, Laxus biting back a growl as he caught Makarov’s scent moving closer, watching as Freed’s eyes – back to normal, but wide with horror and fear darted towards the Guild master, emotions darting over his face too fast for Laxus to name them. He knew that Freed had reached a decision when his expression went blank, although there was no hiding the emotion in his eyes as he glanced back at Laxus.

“I-I’m sorry,” Freed choked out – once more the terrified, broken teen that Laxus had first met, and then there was a flare of magic. Not the wild, dark energy from before, but magic that moved with a purpose as runes flashed around the teen for a moment, and Laxus realised too late what they were for, his arms closing on empty air as Freed disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that you can find me at either [Tumblr](https://https://akikonatsuko.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://https://twitter.com/Akiko_Natsuko) if you want to chat with me outside of the comments :D


	11. Chapter 11

 

  
  
    Freed hadn’t had a destination in mind when he’d teleported himself away from the Guild, just an overwhelming need to get away. To run as far away as he possibly could before he hurt someone else before he hurt Laxus. _I’m sorry._  The choked-out apology hadn’t been enough, not after what he’d done and what he’d nearly done, and the urge to flee was still burning just as strongly as he reappeared, stumbling as his feet hit the ground, the runes pulling him back together. Wild-eyed he glanced around, barely aware of the startled gasps that had greeted his sudden appearance, all he cared about was that he didn’t recognise the street that he had appeared around and that when he lifted his head to scan the buildings around him, he couldn’t see the Guild or Laxus’ home. He was lost, and that was all that mattered.

    However, it wasn’t enough. He still needed to get further away and gathering shaky legs beneath him he took off at a run. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry._ Each step wrenched his heart in a way that leaving the other guild hadn’t, and his eyes were burning as he forced himself to higher speeds, not trusting himself not to look back or worse turn back.

_I’m sorry…_

*****  
    Stunned silence spread in the wake of Freed’s disappearance, no one daring to speak or move as Laxus froze, hands clenched on empty air. The reason for their hesitation appearing a few seconds later as lightning began to crackle around him, just little flickers, not enough to hurt anyone, but a warning that his temper was close to the surface even before he began to curse. “Damn it Freed,” he muttered at the end, when he finally ran out of curse words, before turning to look at the group he had charged with showing Freed around the guild. They all looked shaken, and he could see that more than one of them had been caught in the outburst, their clothes were torn and smouldering in places, and Natsu bore a bloody cut across his cheek. It was enough to temper his voice a little, although it still cracked out like one of the bolts dancing around him. Demanding an answer. “What the hell happened?”

“We were asking him about his magic…” Gray was the one to reply, glancing at Natsu in such a way that Laxus could easily imagine how those questions had gone. He was angry, but he couldn’t take it out on them. Not really. After all, he had known how close to the edge Freed was, and that his magic had been a sensitive topic, he had just hoped that it wouldn’t be an issue. _How wrong I was,_ he thought bitterly, shivering a little as he thought back to how the transformed Freed had looked. That had been something new, something unexpected, and he had been caught off guard. In fact, he had a feeling that they’d both been caught off guard, which made it ten times worse. And he wasn’t sure how Freed was going to react to this development when it sunk in properly, as Laxus was reasonably confident that he had been acting out of fear and panic and nothing else when he’d fled.

“We’re sorry,” Lisanna piped up, from where Mira and Elfman were still standing protectively in front of her, eyes wide and teary as she glanced up at him. “We didn’t mean to scare him, and he had been okay up until that point…he seemed to really like the library.” She was trying to help, but hearing that Freed had been okay, that he had found something he liked, was only making what had happened seem a lot worse.

“I know,” he muttered, as he caught Mira’s warning look. “I should have warned you not to ask about his magic.” He should have done many things he thought glancing down at where Freed had been, before looking down at himself, taking in the small patches of blood that marked where Freed’s claws had found flesh. _I’ll need to change before I find him,_ he thought, and somehow that grounded him, as he realised that he had every intention of going after Freed and hopefully bringing him back. Slowly he lowered his hands and took a deep breath.

“Laxus…”

“Don’t,” Laxus warned, tense once more as Makarov stepped forward, turning to look at the older man with a scowl. _Don’t say it…_

“I am not saying that he is not welcome here,” Makarov apparently knew where his thoughts had gone, hands spread placatingly. “But we will need to do something about his magic if he is having outbursts like this.” It was a warning and one that Laxus couldn’t really argue with, if only because he knew that Freed needed to learn to control his magic for his own sake let alone that of the guild, and it was better than he had been expecting. The situation with his father still a little too close for him to put distance between the two events, and he knew that if Freed lost another home, then there would be no pulling him back this time.

“I need to find him first,” he pointed out instead, deciding that was a safer topic. It was also true, especially as he had no idea what would happen if Freed reappeared in a densely populated area, not wanting to think about how much damage he could cause if people panicked. He also doubted that the Rune Knights would be willing to look the other way if Freed’s name cropped up in another incident.

“I doubt he will have gone far, not after an outburst like that,” Makarov replied thoughtfully, and Laxus blinked, realising that he was probably right.

“Then I will find him.” _Not that it had been a question in the first place,_ he thought, although he had to admit that it was a relief to know that he probably wouldn’t need to trawl halfway across Fiore to find Freed.

“Be careful,” Makarov warned, and for a wild moment, Laxus thought that he was telling him to be wary of Freed and he was about to laugh, knowing that he was the last person that Freed would deliberately hurt. Knowing that had likely been one of the main reasons that Freed had fled, however, before he could do anything his Grandfather had continued, and now his words struck a note of dread with him.  “It was more luck than anything that those runes worked, if he panics again, he might not be so lucky.” He had blindly assumed that Freed had just known the runes and never had a chance to use them while he was a prisoner, not that he had just taken a chance and prayed that it had worked, something that was always to be avoided where magic like that was involved. _Freed._ Apparently, that was another conversation they were going to need to have if, or rather when he tracked down the other teen because he didn’t want Freed destroying himself when they had materials for him to learn from.

“I’ll be careful,” he grunted, not liking the fact that he owed the man something else.

“Laxus,” Makarov began and then hesitated, seeming to think better of what he had been about to say and finishing in a softer voice.  “Make sure he knows that he still has a home here.”

“I will.”

****

     Freed had no idea how long he had been running for, or where he was. All he knew was that he couldn’t go any further, staggering as he reached out and grabbed hold of a metal railing, practically doubled over as he fought to catch his breath. _It’s not far enough,_ he wanted to keep moving, to keep running until he disappeared, but he couldn’t move, his chest burning as his legs wavered and then gave way beneath him, leaving him with no choice but to sink down to the ground. That didn’t stop him from trying to hide though, huddling as close as he could to the railings and making himself as small as possible, just as he had at his old guild, arms wrapped around his legs, ready to dart up at a moment’s notice to try and shield his head.

    Only here there was no immediate danger, apart from himself, and slowly he lowered his head, burying his face against his knees as he felt the tears beginning to fall. _I destroyed everything,_ he thought as the first sob hit him, shuddering under the force of it. It felt as though he destroyed everything that he touched. His family. The dark guild and guilt lashed him for that, something that had been held at bay until now, and his stomach churned, nausea welling up. _My fault. It’s all my fault._ The realisation burned and cut deep, his sobs intensifying. He ruined everything, and still, Laxus had looked at him and given him a chance and look where that had got them. His grip on his knees tightened, bruising now as he began to rock back and forth, caught up in his grief, his guilt...and the gnawing, aching sense of loss that followed in the wake of the other emotions, as he realised that he had nothing less. That there wouldn’t be another chance, that he’d already had too many.

    It was made worse by the fact that he missed Laxus. The Dragon-slayer had welcomed him over the last few days whenever he’d been chased out of his bed by nightmares or thoughts like this, and right now, he wanted nothing more than to have Laxus there. To have his arm around him, because it always felt as though the shadows, whether inside him or beyond, never stood a chance when the older teen was close. But that wasn’t an option anymore, not after what he’d done, and he shuddered as he remembered how he had clutched at Laxus, his fingers…his claws…biting deep and finding blood.

_I’m alone now._

It was safer that way.

But it didn’t make him feel any better.

**

    Laxus was beginning to think that Makarov had been too hopeful, because he had searched the streets around the Guild, even scaring a few people when he had demanded answers from there, but no one had seen Freed. Part of him was terrified that meant something had gone wrong with the teleportation, that Freed had messed up the runes and ended up lost between places, adrift in the magic he had been trying to flee. Another part was wondering just how far Freed might have managed to transport himself, knowing that they had yet to get a full grasp on just how much magic power he actually had. Worse, he knew that Freed would probably still be in flight or fight mode, and considering he had already fled once, Laxus had a feeling that he would be stuck in the former, which meant that he was probably still trying to get away…moving further away from Laxus.

     However, for now, all he could do was search the streets and hope that Makarov had been right and that Freed was still somewhere in Magnolia.

*

    It was nearly half an hour later that he finally spied familiar green hair. He had almost missed it, not thinking to check around the Cathedral as he’d thought that Freed would try and find somewhere more remote to hide out if he wasn’t fleeing. But then again, Freed barely knew the town and looking at the huddled figure, Laxus had a feeling that he’d run out of strength, between the outburst and the fallout and he came to a halt, fighting to catch his breath and trying to take a moment to gather his thoughts. Before he’d never really had any fear that Freed wouldn’t listen to him, because even at his lowest points, the younger teen had sought him out. He didn’t have that confidence right now, and he didn’t want to be the one that pushed Freed to breaking point.

    Freed hadn’t given any sign that he was aware that Laxus was there, although looking at him, and catching the small rises and hitches of the narrow shoulders, he had a feeling that he wasn’t aware of much at the moment. Caught up in the storm that had gripped him. It was going to make approaching him even harder because Laxus had a feeling that if he startled him then Freed would either disappear on him or lash out, neither of which were an option they wanted.

“Freed!” He settled for calling, taking a few steps closer and keeping his voice as quiet as he could, glad that at this time of day only a few people were passing through the area, although he caught more than one shooting a worried glance at Freed and he prayed they would stay away. There was still no response, worry building with each step that he took. “Freed!” He tried again, voice a little louder, but still gentle. “Freed, can you hear me?” He wasn’t sure whether the lack of response meant that Freed couldn’t hear him, or whether he was just choosing not to reply, and he hesitated for a moment, rocking back on the balls of his feet before moving forward.

    It was a matter of steps to close the distance between, but it seemed to take a lifetime as he braced himself for Freed’s reaction, but there was nothing, and the kernel of worry buried itself deeper into his chest. _Freed._  Taking a deep breath, he turned and eased himself down to the ground next to Freed, leaving a couple of inches between them, trying not to overwhelm. “Freed?” There was a twitch this time, or rather a flinch, and it felt like a slap to the face after the last few days, but Laxus buried that feeling at once, especially as he realised that despite that Freed hadn’t made any effort to scramble away from him. “Hey Freed,” he murmured, gathering his courage and slinging an arm around Freed’s shoulders, feeling how badly he was trembling, and how for half a second Freed seemed to lean into the contact before going rigid. And now the silence was broken, although Laxus had to lean in to even catch the words because Freed’s voice was barely audible.

“I’m sorry,” Freed was whispering, chanting under his breath as he continued to rock back and forth, rigid in the circle of the arm Laxus had slung around him.  “I’m sorry.” Laxus caught a glimpse of turquoise as the smaller teen peeked up at him, before glancing away, but not before he saw the tears, the red-rimmed eyes and the utterly broken expression on Freed’s face. “I’ll go. I…”

“Freed,” Laxus pleaded, tightening his grip slightly, remembering Makarov’s warning not to let Freed panic in case he tried to teleport away again. A quiver greeted his voice, and he knew that Freed was listening, although his head was still bowed, refusing to look at him and that was something he needed to change, letting his voice soften further. “Look at me...please.” Freed had been moving as though to shake his head in denial, but at the quiet plea he froze, and there was a weighty pause. It grated on Laxus’ nerves, already stretched thin by everything that happened and the fact that he wasn’t the most patient person, but he forced himself to wait.

    Painfully slowly, Freed moved, lifting his head just enough to peer at Laxus from behind the protective shield of his hair, and his expression was so raw and broken that it hurt to see. He was expecting the worst, Laxus realised, only looking up because the Dragon-slayer had asked him to, not because he had any hope that the situation was as bad as he thought. “You scared me, taking me off like that,” he scolded, voice deliberately light, fighting back a growl when Freed just looked lost, rather than relieved at being found, and he had a good idea why. “Freed, what happened back at the guild…”

“I’m…”

“Enough,” Laxus cut across him, knowing that an apology was forthcoming and not wanting to hear it, although he realised that he’d been a little too forceful when Freed flinched at his tone, and he softened his voice although he was still firm as he added. “You have nothing to apologise for.”

“But…”

“No, you lost control, it happens. And yes, it’s something we’ll have to get a handle on,” he couldn’t deny that, especially after what had happened today. Besides, he would give anything to make sure that Freed didn’t end up looking like this again, feeling as though he had failed, even though he knew that neither of them had been prepared for this outburst. Shaking his head, he met Freed’s gaze, pleased to see a hint of…not quite hope, but a willingness to listen to him. “But it wasn’t deliberate, and it wasn’t your fault, and that is all that matters.” It was hard to imagine the teen in front of him ever deliberately wanting to hurt anyone. The darker side of his magic, _the demon,_ a small voice whispered, giving the name he had been so carefully avoiding thinking about…might want to hurt people, and that was something else to be considered. But not right now, not while Freed was teetering on the precipice, and not when he was shaking his head, unwilling or unable to grasp the absolution being offered.

“But I hurt people…I hurt you,” Freed whispered brokenly.

“Scratches,” Laxus pointed out, glad that he had taken the time to swing past his flat to change his shirt and check that Freed hadn’t gone back to the only place beyond the Guild that he really knew at the moment. “No one suffered anything worse than what they’d get in one of our usual brawls.” Freed blinked at that, confusion seeping into his expression, and pleased to see an emotion other than fear and guilt, Laxus couldn’t help but grin slightly. “Fairy Tail has brawls on a daily basis, something that drives my Grandfather crazy, and means that we’re all used to minor scrapes.”

“But…”

“This is different,” Laxus finished for him, hearing the unspoken words. “I know that, but it’s not the end of the world, and we’re not going to chase you away because of an accident.” _Even if I did fear that for a moment,_ he thought, praying that nothing of that thought had crept into his expression, and instead meeting Freed’s gaze. “Gr…Makarov…” The words caught in his throat, the past not forgiven even if he did owe the older man for his help and advice over the situation with Freed, and hurried on as Freed’s eyes narrowed, noting the hesitation. “Asked me to tell you that you still have a place with Fairy Tail.”

“I…” Freed started and then hesitated, before looking down and huddling in on himself once more, but Laxus let him, sensing that the words were coming. “I don’t want to leave…” The words tip-toed out and Freed flinched as he spoke, as though he was expecting to be struck. As though admitting that he wanted something was cause for punishment, and Laxus felt a familiar flicker of rage because he knew that it had been. That Kenta and his ilk, were the reason that Freed was out here, hiding rather than seeking help. That he would think for even an instance that an accident was enough for Laxus to turn his back. He didn’t let any of those thoughts bleed into his voice as he murmured.

“Good, because you’re not going anywhere.”

    He waited for the protest, doubting very much that would be the end of the conversation, but Freed lived to surprise him apparently as he cautiously leant into him instead. They sat like that for a little while, more and more of Freed’s weight coming to rest against him as the minutes crept by, and Laxus immediately quashed any thoughts of taking the teen back to the Guild today. However, Freed stirred a few minutes later tensing again as he broached the topic that Laxus had been hoping they would have more time to tackle.

“What are we going to do about our magic? I can’t,” Freed choked, and his eyes darted to Laxus’ front as though he could see the red lines that he had left behind earlier, before adding with a rare fierceness. “I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

    Laxus wanted to reassure him, to tell him that he didn’t need to worry about that just yet, but he could see it in Freed’s eyes that he wasn’t going to let the issued drop. Besides, if they had a plan, then maybe Freed wouldn’t feel the need to flee the next time something went awry with his magic, and it would, Laxus knew that for a fact. Feeling the familiar flicker and burn of the lacrima beneath his skin, and he nodded. “First, you need to practice. I know that you didn’t have much chance to learn anything before, but here no one is going to stop you from learning, and we have a library that should have plenty of information for you.” Laxus wasn’t a hundred per cent sure what lay in the library, having done everything he could to avoid spending much time there, but he knew there would be at least enough to get them started.

“I’d be allowed to use the library?”

“Of course,” Laxus frowned.

“I was going to ask, before…” Freed whispered, meeting his gaze for a moment before darting away and Laxus grimaced, hoping that today wasn’t going to taint everything. “But…”

“We’ll go and see what books they have tomorrow,” Laxus cut him off, tone solemn enough to make sure that Freed knew that it was a promise. Hoping that they would one day reach a point, where such things wouldn’t need such weight, wouldn’t need to be promises, and it gave him pause to realise that he was already thinking that far ahead. Because he knew, even before seeing the startled, aching look on Freed’s look, that it would take a long time to get to that point. _He was prepared to wait…_

    Freed’s head slumped, falling against his shoulder. “But that will take time if this happens again...” He was trembling again, his hand visibly trembling as he lifted it and for a moment, pale fingers shifted, skin giving way to darkened scales and curved claws. Laxus refused to tense, ignoring the echo of stinging pain across his front, instead focusing on the magic that filled the air around them for a moment, before fading away again, taking the transformation with it. “I can’t stop it. It’s my magic, but it isn’t, and….” Laxus wasn’t sure what words he had left unspoken, but he could imagine a few of them ‘ _I’m a monster’_ or _‘I’m scared’_ , they all fit, and they all left a foul taste in his mouth, and instead he decided to focus on what Freed had said.

“Maybe what you need is something to focus your magic through,” he suggested instead of addressing the unspoken words. It was an idea he and his Grandfather had been bandying about in the office before Freed had lost control, along with the concern that it might not be enough, although he wasn’t going to voice that part aloud because Freed was looking at him again, still resting against him.

“What do you mean?”

“Some people have to use items to channel their magic,” Laxus explained, realising that it might not be just his own magic that Freed needed to learn about. “You clearly don’t need to do that but channelling your magic through something might help you to keep it contained.” _Or not,_ he thought, remembering Makarov’s other, deeper fear which would have only grown in the wake of this outburst.

_“Magic is alive. It wants to be live and to be free,” Makarov murmured with a frown, and Laxus couldn’t help but scoff. It sounded too much like the lectures he’d had to endure when they’d first fallen out or the words he’d heard through the door the day his father had been banished from the Guild, but before he could say anything, Makarov had continued. “When it is contained against its will, it will do anything to be free.”_

_“You think that’s what’s happening with Freed’s magic?”_

_“He hasn’t been allowed to use his magic freely for a long time, if ever,” Makarov replied, reminding Laxus that he still hadn’t learned much about Freed’s life before Kenta, not even sure if the younger teen remembered any other life. “It sounds as though his magic has had enough, not understanding that it wasn’t his choice, and it’s taken on a mind of its own.”_

_“So, how does he control it?”_

_“He might not be able to,” Makarov wasn’t looking at him, as though knowing that his words wouldn’t be taken well and Laxus was rigid in his seat, feeling tiny bolts of lightning beginning to dance around his fingers. He had promised Freed that they would find answers, that he would find him answers, but not like this. Not this answer. “Sometimes, magic is beyond our understanding.”_

_“That’s not good enough,” Laxus snarled._

_“I said might,” Makarov told him, a hint of the steel that could appear at times seeping into his voice. “It will depend on him.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“If he can learn to accept his magic, all of it,” Makarov replied, the steel still there and Laxus went still, staring at him, hoping but daring to let it show and not liking the emphasis that his Grandfather had put on those last three words. “Then I believe he will be able to learn to work with it, if not control it fully. But it won’t be easy, and his magic will fight him.”_

_“Freed will win,” Laxus said immediately and without hesitation, remembering the glimpses of steel in Freed’s eyes. It would take time. It would be hard, but he knew without a doubt that Freed could do this, that he could learn to work with his magic._

_“I hope that you’re right…”_

“Laxus? Laxus?!” Freed’s worried voice broke through his thoughts, and he blinked, startled to find the younger teen peering at him with anxious eyes.

“Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts.” Freed’s eyes darkened for a moment, no doubt catching the lie in his words. “It’s not going to be easy.” He wouldn’t lie to Freed; he had already decided that, and seeing the uncertainty in the too knowing, too watchful eyes, brought the truth to his lips. He just hoped that neither of them would regret it.

“I don’t care.” There was the fierceness again, a fire in the turquoise eyes before it was banked as he looked down, hands clenching in his laps. “I have to learn. I can’t destroy anything else…” _I won’t destroy anything else,_ Freed added privately, eyes burning fiercely once more. He still wasn’t convinced that he hadn’t ruined this, even though he had broken his own resolve and reached for Laxus and the hope that danced so tantalising before him. He wouldn’t let himself believe it, not again, not until his magic was his once more.

“Freed,” Laxus began, before hesitating and shaking his head. There was a shadow in Freed’s eyes, a new one that hadn’t been there the day before, and he had a feeling that this one would last longer than the others because Freed had been starting to feel safe. Even with the issues with his magic, he had been moving forward, and now… “Then you will learn,” he settled for saying. “But not alone.” He eased himself out and rose to his feet, before turning and holding out a hand in invitation. Whereas before Freed would have reached for it without thought, there was a pause now, a hesitation, before slender fingers wrapped his and squeezed lightly before Freed allowed Laxus to pull him to his feet. “I just have on request.”

“Anything.”

“No,” Laxus shook his head, unnerved by how quickly that answer how come. How easily Freed was willing to promise something to him. “Not anything, and I would never ask something of you that I knew you couldn’t give.” More confusion and Laxus sighed, feeling a lot older than he was in that moment, for the first time realising the full weight of what he was doing. Porlyusica’s warning ringing through his head and he took a deep breath. “Don’t run away from. No matter how dire things seem, or how much your magic is fighting you. Don’t run away from me.”

     Freed blinked at the words. He had been expecting Laxus to impose restrictions on when he could use his magic, to tell him to stay away from the Guild until he had better control. _Why? Why do you want me to stay? After everything, I’ve done._ The past was a little too close right now, the weight of everything he had done…to his family, to the people that Kenta had sent him against, and to these new people who had only been trying to open their arms to them… resting heavy on his chest, as he fought to find his words. He didn’t dare ask why, he didn’t want to see the moment that Laxus realised he wasn’t safe to keep around, and after a moment he dropped his head and nodded.

“I promise,” he whispered. _Where else would I go?_ He thought, almost bitter, as he realised that even when he’d been trying to flee, he had known that there was nowhere else for him to go. He couldn’t go…home. He wasn’t sure if it still existe if his family were still alive. Just as he couldn’t go back to Kenta and the guild, he had seen to that with his own words, and no matter how much he feared his magic or hated what he could do, what he might do, he would never go back there even if it had been an option. Which left him with nowhere to go, but this place at Laxus’ side that he didn’t deserve, and that he knew would slip through his fingers, destroyed by his own hands, but still he nodded and forced a smile. Feeling as aching and hollow as he had when his magic had burst out of him in the guild. “I won’t run away again.”

_I have nowhere else to go…_

 


End file.
